Allusion to Fate
by Star'Lost11
Summary: Over the summer before fifth year, Harry disappears after getting off the train. No one knows where he is or who he could be with. When he returns two months later, for him it's been two years. A new look, a new attitude and a snake that curiously looks like the younger Nagini. AU, Time travel, Dumbledore bashing, HP/TR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Allusion to Fate

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: T, most likely later M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Summary: Over the summer before fifth year, Harry disappears after getting off the train. No one knows where he is or who he could be with. When he returns two months later, for him it's been two years. A new look, a new attitude and a snake that curiously looks like the younger Nagini. AU, Time travel, Dumbledore bashing, HP/TR

AN: My first fan fiction, so please be kind haha. I kind of know where this is going, but it's still a little fuzzy. I'll be keeping it on a chapter per week sort of thing or sooner if I finish it in time. Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated as I don't really know what I'm doing yet.

* * *

He was leaning in, dark eyes lazily held to Harry's, arm holding him in place. Harry couldn't breathe; his magic was so entangled with the other's he could barely feel the difference between them. He felt weak again, like always when he let Tom get to him like this.

It was risky, being in the corridors in that position but Tom said people did it all the time, so he wasn't worried really.

But then Harry knew not to trust him, so he struggled away from him. Tom's eyes darkened and he smiled in such a way that Harry grew uncomfortable.

"Harry," He started.

Harry turned, a smile pasted to his face that would rival his, and pushed him back.

"What is it? I was just thinking I needed to research a few things for-"

"Don't lie to me, it won't work," Tom said, then leaning closer as he whispered," It only makes me want to punish you."

Harry felt a faint blush creep into onto his cheekbones, but he managed to glare at him all the same," I don't want to get caught, that's all."

Tom gestured to the empty corridor. "Who do you think would catch you? The only one who would be around this place at this time would be me, but I'm not really a problem right now, wouldn't you say?" Tom's hand clamped down on Harry's arm, eyes gleaming, offering thoughts of everything they could be doing at that moment instead of _this_.

Harry rolled his eyes, drawing away. Tom's only response was to laugh, but through the bond Harry could feel the stirrings of annoyance. With experience he knew that it would be unfortunate for him if this continued.

It had been two years since he woke up in the chamber, Tom standing over him like he was food, basilisk laughing silently in the background. He had made an excellent play of acting terrified of the huge serpent until Tom had him up against a wall, wand to throat, threatening curses worse than death. He chose at that point to softly whisper for stairs, kick Tom in the shins _hard_, and run so fast up the stairs that when he got to the girl's bathroom, he was very glad Myrtle was dead already so no one used it any longer.

From there, Harry ran panicked through the hallways until he accidentally found Dumbledore, only looking years younger and less merry. He was soon informed that, somehow, he had been thrown back into the past to 1943.

"Can we just go back-" Harry paused. Tom eyed him suspiciously.

His body was suddenly feeling weightless, like it had before.

"Tom!" He shouted panicked. He was going back. He felt it; it was the same as it was back then. It had been happening more and more often in the past months, but this time _he knew._

Tom snarled, arm clamping down harder on his arm. "It can't take you, I won't allow it-"

"I don't think it cares if you don't want me to go or not," Harry said, jerking his arm away," And I won't have you be thrown anywhere else if it goes wrong." Briefly he felt something sink into his arm again but it wasn't Tom and so it was ignored.

"Harry-"

"No," He said firmly. He threw a twisted smile at him, feeling him body start to shift. It was mocking him, he had finally accepted his time here, and even after all that, fate simply was going to throw him back.

He only got one more glance at Tom's face; his were eyes haunted, and even the usual fake smile was gone, before the world he had spent the past two years was spinning out of his sight.

For a moment, there was only the dark and him. Harry couldn't see or smell or move. He was suffocating.

Then he was standing at King's Cross, holding his trunk with one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other. Hedwig hooted at him in annoyance like it was all his fault.

Harry froze to the spot. He slowly looked down. He wasn't wearing his robes anymore, but he wasn't wearing Dudley's old clothing either. It was something Tom had picked out for him, a Slytherin green sweater and pants that actually fit him. It had been strange going shopping for muggle clothing. The only time he ever could hope to have done that in this time would be with the Weasley's but that would never happen either. But Tom had been born in the Muggle world, so he knew what Harry knew along with everything else a sneaky, manipulating, Slytherin

could learn as well, even with living at that horrid orphanage.

"Harry? Is that... you?"

He twisted around and saw Hermione standing straight across from him, eyes wide with the faintest trace of tears.

"Hermione." It had been over two years since he had seen her last, but it didn't show as the well-worn mask drew over his face. It hadn't been two years here, he was sure of that. Just the summer.

Suddenly Hermione was right in front of him and launching at his neck. He laughed into her hair as he hugged her. It had been so long, especially for him.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried and you were gone and w-we thought that-"

"I was safe, it's ok," Harry breathed. Well, relatively safe, considering Tom and those first few months. He had a right to be suspicious but there are some things not meant to be used.

Unconsciously he shivered and she drew away from him, "But where were you?" She peered at him, taking in his clothing." Where were you? Those clothes..."

"I'll tell you later, let's just get to the train and find Ron." Harry pushed past her before grabbing her hand and pulling her along. She had no choice but to follow.

"So what's been happening here?" He asked her as they walked on.

She stared at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"You don't know?"

He snorted, "I wasn't in the right place if you know what I mean."

Her eyebrows rose but only said, "Nothing, You-Know-Who hasn't done anything-"

She broke off at the sound of laughter, "What is it?"

"I haven't heard that name in forever," He said.

"You were only missing for two months, it hasn't been that long."

He gave her a twisted smile. "Come on, lets get through the barrier."

She went first pulling her trunk through before he joined her. The usual scene of the train and the children saying their last goodbyes brought such a nostalgic feeling to him, he almost wanted to cry. He had gone through this with Tom, but it wasn't with the same faces he saw each year.

"You alright, Harry?"

He looked over to see Hermione staring at him, trying to understand him. She could only guess.

"Yep," He said with a sigh.

They found their usual compartment, and he fell to the plush seat with soft groan. It had just occurred to him that he would be doing the same year over again. It was enough to make anyone annoyed, but he was more irked at whatever had made him jump time then just about anything else.

It was fifth year, and from what he could remember from the brief time he was at the Dursley's, everyone thought he was pathological liar. Which in honesty, he didn't give a damn about. Foolish _sheep._ His lips curved slightly. To think Voldemort actually wanted to rule over these bumbling fools was still a mystery, even after spending two years with Tom. But then again, Tom wanted to change the culture so people could actually _think_ for themselves, not rule the world with fear. He guessed that all went down the drain when the amount of soul he currently held in his current body was only about three percent, or as little as one since he had a feeling Voldemort turned Nagini into one. He could only hope that _his_ Tom didn't continue on to do something that foolish.

"I have to go talk to the other prefects, Harry. I'll talk to you later?"

Harry snapped around to find Hermione peering at him. "You got made a prefect? Congratulations!"

She blushed and said, "Yes, well. Ron's one too." This she looked nervous about but he simply smiled.

"That's great, I'll talk to you when you get back."

She gave him a smile before sliding the door of their compartment open and leaving.

It was quiet for awhile but he simply turned to the window and watched as the land whipped by. It was quite beautiful really, and it was strange to see how the world change in fifty years.

He was thrown from his thoughts when the compartment door snapped open and he found himself staring into the eyes of another friend he hadn't seen in almost two years. Ron.

"Mate, where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead, Dumbledore-"

He moved inside and Hermione slipped past him and plopped down next to her trunk.

Hermione let out a half strangled shriek when Ron fell onto the seat next to her and his trunk jostled her. He had to remind himself that, yes, here he was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, and that meant showing feelings.

Harry pushed a tentative smile to his face, "I was fine, I'm sorry for making you worry. How was your summer?"

There was silence. It hadn't been that strange of a question, had it?

"Harry," Hermione started uncomfortably, "After you went missing, and with the Prophet going on-"

_Sirius. _"With calling me crazy? It doesn't bother me, really. How has Sirius been doing?" He asked eagerly, waving their other worries away. He had missed Sirius, and he remembered from earlier that he had been hoping to spend time with his godfather over the summer. Obviously the previous never happened, but the yearning was still squirming uncomfortably in his stomach. A new thought occurred to him, would any of them accept him now, with all he had done? It wasn't just the time travel, or his relationship with Tom, or even his second sorting into Slytherin, it was his easy acceptance of the dark arts. His morals had been numbed over the past few years and with his magic unbound-

_Dumbledore. _Fury tore through him. How dare he, binding his magic, binding his mind? Slower thinking, just to be a sacrifice. He knew, he had slowly figured out everything after Tom had started to research horcruxes. He understood. He was one and Dumbledore needed him dead.

"Mate?"

Harry blinked away his anger and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him, concern etched into their faces.

"Thinking about something. I really can't tell you where I was though," He said, after sifting through Hermione's thoughts. Tom had thought it was important for him to know Occlumency along with Legilimency. He had agreed. He had been a time traveler after all.

She huffed.

"You should at least tell Dumbledore," She said at last.

He snarled, "I won't tell that man anything-"He cut himself off, cursing silently.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Harry?"

He breathed in, calming himself. It wouldn't help him to discredit Dumbledore now.

"Sorry, just some things that came to my attention this summer has me a little weary of him right now." He said.

"Well you should at least-"

He cut her off with a look.

"Alright, alright," She muttered. His lips twitched. She was just as he remembered.

"So how was Padfoot?" He said again after a moment's silence.

Ron gave him a wry grin, "Bored. He's been stuck in his family's house-"

"The Black house, with all the house elf heads? Poor Padfoot," Harry laughed, he would hate to be stuck _there._

"How do you know about that?" Ron asked.

Harry froze, "Uhh-"

Hermione came to his rescue."More secret summer stuff?" She guessed.

He nodded gratefully.

"There's other stuff, but we shouldn't talk about it here, and while Dumbledore would be the best option to explain it to you, you don't seem to be his biggest fan right now so," Ron trailed off.

Curious, he skimmed his thoughts and came across 'Order of the Phoenix'. Well, that made even less sense, but he guessed it had to do with fighting Voldemort so he would let it wait.

He smiled reassuringly at them and they relaxed. Yet again he was reminding of how open they were, trusting every word, every smile he gave them. It was a strange sight after living in the snake's den in the 1940's. When Tom ruled Hogwarts, nothing was safe.

"Since it isn't safe really anymore, we spent the summer there." Hermione said.

Harry merely hummed softly. He had changed a lot in the past two years. If he had been stuck at the Dursley's playing their slave, he would've been angry at them for being able to see Sirius and him not getting the chance to. And while he was disappointed he wasn't going to get a definite chance to see him until next summer, he would try to get to see him over winter break. That is, unless _Dumbledore didn't allow it._ Bastard.

"I'll send him an owl later when we get to Hogwarts," Harry said, "After the interrogation Dumbledore will no doubt give me."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, and Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. So trusting in authority figures.

"Ok, I'll stop," He quipped. Then rubbed his right arm. It was oddly itchy but not uncomfortable.

"Alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry made an strange noise in his throat. He had an idea of what it was, but he was really hoping it wasn't correct. It would make his life a lot more complicated in seconds. But now remembered, that strange feeling of something slipping under his skin right before he was sent back.

"Mate?" Ron repeated. They both looked concerned and he quickly gave a disarming sort of smile.

"It's fine," He said, hiding a grimace. _Please not be what I think it is._

"Okay," Ron said, but he didn't look reassured.

He continued to massage it but the itching didn't relent.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. She looked skeptical.

"Yeah it's-"

_{Harrisssson let me sssee your humanssss.}_

They all froze. Harry closed his eyes, breathing air through his nose, slowly.

"Harry...was that parseltongue?"

He opened an eye, "I had no idea she would follow me here, honestly. But please don't freak out, ok?"

They both looked warily at his arm. "Who?" Hermione asked.

He pulled back his sleeve and they flinched. He stopped. "Honestly guys, it's not a dark mark or anything, and besides, this is my right arm, not left for Merlin's sake."

Hermione cracked a smile and Ron looked sheepish.

"Right," He said, pulling the sleeve up to his elbow.

At first they didn't understand exactly what they were looking at. It was a tattoo from what they could guess, but it looked too realistic. It was moving up and down his arm, almost excitedly.

"Why did you get tattoo of a snake on your arm?" This was said by Ron, who's eyes were flared, and his words a low, angry shout.

Harry sucked in air, before saying,_ {Nagini, you can come out, but please don't try to ssscare them or hurt them, okay?}_

They watched as the snake paused, and almost seemed to consider his words before hissing out, _{Of courssse I won't hurt them, they are your ….friendssss?}_

"Don't try to hurt her, please?" He said.

Ron looked ready to argue, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm and he slowed.

"What do you mean by that, Harry. She's just a tattoo, right?"

Her words were careful, but he could sense that she was curious. Very curious. He was sure that by the end of this she would be trying to wrangle the spell out of him.

"Uhh, no. It's a spell that allows her to move on my skin," He said nervously.

Her eyes gleamed. "I haven't found that spell in any book."

He chuckled, "It was invented by a friend of mine. It allows her to live and transfer to either of our skins."

She cocked her hair and Ron looked green. "That sounds ….very personal."

He hadn't thought about that, but it was true. It was his and Tom's spell, something only they knew and had. A sharp pain pulled at his heart, but he ignored it. Tom was gone, and all that remained was this world's Voldemort. He would never see him again.

That hadn't really set in until now, and now, it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. It worse than when he had woken in the the Chamber two years ago, hurt more than when he realized Dumbledore was pulling him along to his death. This, this _hurt._

It must have shown on his face because Hermione's expression softened.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." It was said softly.

He gave her a sad smile, "No, it's alright. It was personal, something I wouldn't usually share. But they...they were different. We had grown up in similar circumstances, and had them same kind of pressure on us, I guess," He let out a hoarse laugh," But he had a choice whether or not he wanted it and I never did. But we were still-"

He was rambling and he knew it was time to stop. It hurt too much.

"But yes, back to the snake," He said, looking at Ron. His jaw was tight, but he didn't look angry anymore. He took that as a good sign.

"This is Nagini." _{Nagini, come out.}_

Hermione and Ron watched transfixed as the snake wound around Harry's wrist and then, with what seemed like no effort, slipped through his skin and rose up, wrapping the excess coils around the outside of his arm.

"Blimey," Ron breathed, and then he looked up, his eyes dark and suspicious,"Didn't you say that You-Know-Who's snake is called Nagini?"

Hermione looked almost afraid as well.

Harry grimaced, "She liked the name when we asked sooo, I guess it stuck. She heard me saying the name when I was having a nightmare and she decided that's what she wanted."

It was technically the truth. Tom hadn't come up with a name for her yet when Harry got her for him, and when he was calling out in his sleep Nagini had heard and decided it for him.

"The snake named herself?" Ron said.

He sighed, "Yes, she's a bit spoiled. And a bit of a brat. She also understands some english so don't be rude to her."

Hermione seemed to overcome her fear in an instant and leaned forward, "She understands english?"

He grinned. "Yep. But it's mostly swear words. Like I said, she's spoiled and we used them so much at her thinking she didn't understand and we were safe until she picked up exactly what we were saying and had her revenge." He shivered. "I will never anger her again, let me tell you. It was one of the most embarrassing weeks I've ever gone through."

"What did she do?" Ron asked.

Harry's face warmed and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

_{Are you telling them all about my little revenge on Tom and you?} _Nagini asked, twisting her body up until she was looking him in the eyes. _{Be sure not to leave anything out.}_

That was it. His face flamed.

"Harry, what could it possibly be that had you so-" Hermione said, her eyes sparkling. Ron was grinning.

There was no real way out of this.

"She told all the snakes around where I was staying to...say things to me."

"Like teasing you?" Ron said.

Harry blanched. "Sort of. Yes exactly that."

Hermione laughed. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"I could only hope," He muttered. He was definitely not ever going to explain that week to them. It was cold hell then and it would only be more embarrassing out loud. The only bright part of that week, was that It had helped him learn to always put silencing spells in his room. By Salazar it did.

Hermione was about to speak again when suddenly the doors to the compartment slammed open with a loud clang and Harry caught a glimpse of white-blond hair. He fought down a grin. He had almost missed the blond prat. And besides, it wasn't a train ride to Hogwarts without a visit from Malfoy.

"So, the savior returns. How are you liking the articles in the Daily Profit? It must be hard finally getting the attention you deserve." Malfoy smirked, Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

Ron saw red and started to stand but Harry reached over and pulled him down.

He went back to leaning gracefully in the seat and just slightly let his magic out. He had found that his magic was very close to the same as Tom's, almost identical. His was just more seductive and possessive when Tom's was less seductive and more dometering.

At first he thought that didn't really fit him until his magic had been fully unbound and people leapt after him. Even when at first, he thought of Tom as the enemy and ignored him, whenever Tom protected him from himself, he was grateful. Which was probably what the git wanted now that he thought about it.

Malfoy, or Draco as he called in his head because honestly? He had been in classes and the same dorm as Abraxas. They looked exactly the same.

He watched pleasantly as Draco's eyes widened as his magic reached him and he almost laughed. Almost. It was even more pleasing when Draco caught sight of Nagini. He let out a half strangled sound not unlike Harry himself had made only minutes before.

"Hello Draco, you wanted you see me? If you really want to speak to me then come in, but leave the meat sacks outside, okay?" Harry drawled, gesturing to both junior bodyguards.

He vaguely was aware of the looks that Hermione and Ron were giving him but he ignored them. He had had plenty of practice with Draco's grandfather and he knew exactly how to tie the Malfoy heir in a twist.

"Oh, and a prefect? How _special_. I'm sure your father would be very proud."

Malfoy seemed to snap back when Harry mentioned his father, as he knew he would. Even slightly red in the face, with Harry smiling willinging at him, he sneered. It was quite the picture. He must have been getting practice from Snape. Compared to Tom though it was like watching an angry kitten. Which was amusing because he _knew_ that was what Tom thought of _him_ when he was angry.

"Potter, how dare you-"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He wrapped his magic around Draco, pulling and clinging. Draco choked.

With one hasty look at Nagini, the compartment door slid shut. He pulled his magic back in so it wouldn't draw attention and turned back to face the other two. He could already feel the awkward feeling in the air.

_{He acted almossst exactly like Abraxasss did the first time Tom told you to practice.} _Nagini let out a string of hisses that Harry knew to be laughter. He snorted, indeed he had.

"Harry...what the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded.

He held back a sigh and smirked, "It got rid of him quickly enough, didn't it?"

Ron seemed to think this over while Hermione studied him. It was making him uncomfortable.

Ron finally grinned, "He almost ran from the door, didn't he?"

Harry laughed. "He certainly did."

"How did you know it would work?" Hermione asked.

"Uhh-"He could exactly tell them that he knew how his magic would affect Draco because he knew how it affected his grandfather. "I just knew," He finished lamely.

She simply looked at him and he wanted to squirm.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He said, surprised.

She leaned back, smirking in a way he had never seen her do before." It was nice to see him like that. Flustered."

Ahh, that was it. After being called a mudblood so many times even she would want more revenge than just a punch in the face. Although that had been nice too.

He was good at that sort of thing now. More confident, different clothes, nutrition potions for a few months and no more glasses with a light cloaking of his magic and he drew people to him like a flame. It wasn't only sexual, but a lot had come at him from that angle.

And now Hermione was still analyzing him, his changes. Ron seemed to notice this too.

"You look different, mate. Like you don't have glasses."

He gave Ron a wry smile, "Yes, I got rid of my glasses and took some nutrition potions over the summer to make up for the damage from the Dursleys after years of abuse."

Both immediately looked guilty when the Dursleys and abuse were mentioned.

"It's fine, Guys. I'm over it."

"Okay, Harry." Hermione breathed out, "It's just that you weren't used to able to talk about them like that. And now you look different and you speak different. You look healthy."

"I'm doing much better," He told them honestly.

She smiled faintly, "Was it...that person that helped you? The one who shares Nagini?"

She said this out in a big rush, like she was afraid of him snapping. He didn't blame her. After All to them he had just been in a graveyard with Voldemort and Cedric getting killed. Which was actually something he would have to take into. But then he could also use this as a way to cover up how much he had changed.

"Yes, he helped a lot. With everything." He said simply.

Her eyebrows rose but it was Ron who asked.

"Everything? It was a guy?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I had a lot of problems. Not all that I want to talk about again. But I'm able to move past them, so, I'm okay. And yes, it was a guy."

"You seem sad when you talk about him."

He shrugged but inside he felt like his insides were cracking. Icy.

"I don't think I will ever be able to see him again."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed. Yet again Ron spoke.

"He died?"

"It's complicated. But who he was is gone. He's dead. Yeah."

"Sorry."

He turned back to the window. "I'm sorry too."

"There's no way to see him again." Hermione said, and while it was framed like a question it was a statement.

He turned back to them, "Yes, unless something really crazy happens, I won't ever see him again."

At this Ron's expression turned more complicated than Harry had really ever seen him.

"Well, the impossible always happens to you, so I wouldn't, you know...give up hope."

Harry jerked but he heard it all the same. And the faint flickers of hope settled into his mind. He knew Tom would come after him if he could. And he was brilliant enough for that. He wondered if it would really happen. He almost laughed. It would be a bloody nightmare.

"Who knows what could happen," Harry said finally.

Ron seemed to brighten at his words. Harry was reminded of how sheltered Ron was, even after all their adventures.

"We should probably get into our robes," Hermione said reluctantly after a few minutes.

"Alright," Harry said, getting to his feet and pushing Ron and him towards the door. "We'll go change in the bathroom so you can change in here, okay?"

Hermione beamed at them and Harry held in a grin as he watched Ron blush pink. He had almost forgotten Ron's little crush. He would definitely have to help them out a bit. After all he had gotten quite good at pushing people in the right direction whenever they took the easier route and jumped after him instead. He let Nagini back into his skin, holding back a smile when Ron's face turned green once more.

"See you in a few minutes," Harry waved again and left the compartment. Ron followed after him.

"So."

He turned to Ron when they got to the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm doing okay, Ron, really."

Ron nodded and then said, "It's good to have you back, mate."

Harry smiled, "It's good to be back." _I guess._

They got changed before heading back to their compartment. They were about halfway there when they got stuck behind a few girls laughing and trying to peek into a compartment.

Harry winced as their attention turned to them.

"Hello Harry... did you have a good summer?"

The girl who spoke was slender and pale skinned with blue-black hair and almond shaped eyes. It took him a moment to remember and then-

_Cho._

Reality was really a bitch. Harry really felt like laughing. Cho, his sort-of crush of last year when everyone else was moaning about girls during the months before the ball. He really should have taken the hint from Fleur's allure **not** affecting him to be a sign that, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't interested in the other sex. But then, his magic was bound and with certain suggestions in his mind making him dumber, so he couldn't blame himself for that.

"Hello Cho. It was okay for me, how about you?" Harry said pleasantly.

She giggled but then became quieter. "It was fine but you know, Cedric..."

Harry winced again, he had forgotten that she had been with Cedric.

"Well, nice to see you again. Talk later?" He said, pulling Ron along with him. Ron currently looked as though he had no idea what was happening. Which was probably true, when it came to girls, Ron was useless.

"Okay, I would like that," Cho called after him softly.

He turned to give her a small smile before turning into their compartment where Hermione was waiting.

She looked up from her book and glared. "What took you so long? The train is going to stop any moment now!"

Harry deposited Ron onto the seat next to her and laughed at her expression when her eyes found Ron.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?"

"We ran into Cho and a few other girls. He's recuperating from the experience."

Hermione suddenly was looking at Harry with interest and he couldn't tell whether it was from not wanting to think about Ron with other girls or Cho talking to Harry.

"Oh?"

Harry shrugged, leaning back into the seat. "Oh nothing. I have no interest in Cho or any other girl."

Ron woke up but before he could speak Hermione was speaking. "Are you gay?"

Harry watched their expressions. It didn't seem like they cared much either way. Which was good, he hadn't wanted to lose any friends over it.

"Yes."

"And the boy-"Hermione stopped, but then saw that he wasn't going to explode and continued, "you were...involved?"

He really tried hard not to laugh at the way she worded it. It was so careful and Harry and Tom's relationship was so _complicated_.

Finally he said, "Yes, Hermione, we were...involved."

She blushed. It was fun to mess with her a little. He had messed with other Gryffindor's for the last two years, he wasn't going to stop now that he was back in the same dorm.

Ron looked pensive before saying, "Charlie's gay."

"I know."

Ron and Hermione snapped around to him. "Wait, how did you already know?" Ron asked.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Oh," Ron said finally.

Hermione looked troubled before muttering, "I didn't see it."

He grinned at her, "I didn't know I was gay until I started thinking about it. And then I started to think about anyone I knew was gay. Charlie came up pretty quickly. It also helped that I remembered a conversation I had overheard with him and Mrs. Weasley."

"So how did you know you were gay?" Hermione asked.

Ahh, innocent as ever. "A lot of things. At first, it was realizing I never had had a real crush on anyone before. Then it was wondering why Fleur's allure didn't work. It was ….that boy bothering me. It was Nagini teasing me that I smelled like lust every time he came near-"

"That's good enough!" Hermione said, turning pink.

Harry grinned again. Yep, messing with Gryffindor's was going to stay. He understood why the Slytherins of this year did it to them. You just couldn't pass it up.

And that reminded him. He had to find a way to protect them from Voldemort before the year was up. He wasn't going to allow them to be sucked into that madman's petty games of revenge.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable, Hermione," He teased.

She blushed even deeper.

"That wasn't even the worst of it," He said nonchalantly.

She bit her lip. It was obvious she was curious of what 'the worst of it' was.

"And I'm not going to tell you," Harry sang.

She glared at him before smiling. "You seem so much happier now."

He laughed, "A summer without the Dursleys and someone killing me will do that."

"And don't forget this-"

Harry nodded, "Yes and _him."_

It was going to hurt for a long time. But he would get over it. He had to kill Voldemort and then he had to save this society from itself or he was leaving to move somewhere else. Like France.

Hermione suddenly sprang forward and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"It's good to see you guys again," Harry said. He still didn't know if he wanted to have come back.

She pulled away and Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, Harry. I don't know I would have from the sounds of it,"He finally said.

"Yes, but I didn't exactly have a choice so I'm making the best of it," Harry said quietly.

He nodded.

The train started to slow and a low screech started as they neared Hogwarts.

"C'mon, let's get to the carriages quickly so we aren't late," Hermione said.

Harry perked up, while the first time he had seen the thestrals he had been confused, he had quickly come to like the creatures.

"Hermione, did you know that the carriages are pulled by thestrals?" Harry said as they neared the closest door off.

Hermione turned as they got off the train, "Oh, you would be able to see them, wouldn't you?"

Her sudden eagerness turned sour as they were reminded of Cedric.

"I don't understand why I couldn't see them before because of- well my mother but now I can see them just fine," He said.

"What do they look like?"

"Like huge, black skeletons of horses with wings."

Hermione blinked as they made their way to a carriage.

"Well, that's different."

He laughed, and then grinned at Ron who was staring at what he saw was empty space in front of their carriage.

"So you can only see them after you see death?" Ron said, eyeing him.

"Yes, Ron." Hermione called from inside the carriage. Ron then clambered into the carriage, away from the thestrals. Harry gave the nearest one a pat before getting in behind him.

It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: T, most likely later M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN: Second chapter! Everyone who read and reveiwed the first chapter, thank you! It means a lot and helps me see where I'm going. Well, this is coming a little early but the next couple of chapters probably will be. Please keep reveiwing :)

Since I was asked, in this story the 'time' where Harry went was 1943, however, when the events changed too much it was like it spilt off into a different alternate universe, because if Harry never went back to the present, the past would be very much changed but Harry exists from that alternate timeline, so the time became a AU.

* * *

The moment his feet touched the Great Hall, Hogwarts's own magic washed over him, coating him in warmth. Hogwarts was welcoming him back. Most people didn't know, but the school was semi-sentient. He had understood this when his magic was fully unbound and Tom had called his attention to it.

He looked around slowly, taking in the looks people were shooting at him. He held in a laugh as he realized most people didn't recognize him and all they saw was a handsome transfer.

Merlin, it was just like how it had been two years ago.

"Everyone's looking at you again, Harry."

Harry turned, lidded eyes finding Hermione's. She flushed a bit and he flashed a smile.

"Ah, but most of them don't know who I am. I'm just some handsome-"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, looking scandalized.

He laughed, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"You act so different than before. It's good, it just..."She finished.

He shrugged. "I spent the summer with people who could be Slytherins. You either gain confidence or they eat you alive."

It was amazing how well he could lie now. No mental barriers and suddenly he was lying as well as he did at the Dursleys. Which made sense, as it was much harder for Dumbledore to keep the mental pushes he had to not lie and to make him dumber and everything else he had done for the _greater good_.

"Slytherins? Harry, why would you hang out-" Ron started, ears reddening.

"I said I was with people _like_ Slytherins, not actual Slytherins."

Ron stopped,"Oh, well...sorry mate."

Harry grinned, "It's fine, let's go sit down, okay?" _Lies, lies, lies._

"Alright."

As they reached their table, Harry looked up at the staff table and watched as Dumbledore's gaze focused on him. Confusion, a brief moment of anger, and then the infernal twinkling. Harry's eyes hardened and then relaxed, forcing a small, sheepish smile to grace his lips before he slipped onto the seat.

"Harry, is that you mate?"

"Neville! Yes, it's me. How's your summer been?"

Neville slunk into his seat, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Oh you know, my grandmother." He trailed off.

Harry grinned again. Augusta had been a second year when he had arrived in 1943. Neville would not have believed the sort of crazy things she had done in her schooling days. If the truth of where he had ever been over the summer came out, he would be definitely telling her grandson some of her pranks she had done.

"How was yours?"

His attention snapped back to Neville. "It was fine."

He nodded doggedly, "I bet it was better than mine."

No one said anything to that.

"Who's that?"

Harry followed Ron's gaze to what seemed to be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The first thought he had was that he was looking at a toad. A very human-like amphibian, but a toad nonetheless. A pink cardigan with a pink skirt and pink heels. It hurt to look at if he was going to be honest.

"Merlin, what was Dumbledore thinking this time?" Ron said.

"I don't know but as long as she doesn't try to kill me I'll leave my thoughts about her to myself; her appearance or clothing tastes aside."

Hermione choked, while Ron roared with laughter.

"Harry! You can't say things like that, especially about teacher," Hermione said.

"That was brilliant, mate. She looks a bit like a toad, doesn't she?"

"Ron!"

They both laughed while Hermione glared at them.

"Oh, there's the firsties,"Ron said, twisting around.

A line of short, nervous looking eleven year olds stood behind the door, hiding behind Professor McGonagall. She looked more severe than ever, but that was probably due to Voldemort being back.

Had he really been that small once? It was funny to think so but he didn't doubt it. He remembered that he had been one of the smaller ones in their group, no doubt thanks to the Dursleys. Even with the nutrition proteins and proper eating he hadn't regained the height he could have had if he had had a normal childhood. But he had gotten over it. Mostly. If only because Tom had liked being taller than him. Actually no, that had pissed Harry off to no end in the beginning when he would hold it over him.

"...look so small," Ron was saying.

Harry watched as Hermione rolled her eyes. "They are only eleven, Ron."

Ron scoffed, "I know that, it's just that, you know, their-"

"Hush Ron, the Sorting Hat is about to sing," She said.

Harry laughed a bit, he had missed them, more than he had even remembered.

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school_

Blocking the sounds of the Sorting Hat, he watched the professors instead. Snape looked like his usual grouchy self, as though he wished the entire school populace to drop dead. Strangely Hagrid was missing but Professor Grubbly-Plank was back.

_And we must unite inside her_

_or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin._

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A small, terrified looking boy stumbled to the stool, slumping down as though to disappear from view. Professor McGonagall placed the hat down onto his head, and after a few, brief moments the hat opened its mouth widely and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire table clapped loudly as he wobbled to the closest part of the table and slipped onto the seat, looking both relieved and halfway to passing out.

The sorting continued until McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore rose to say a few meaningless things and then finished with a, "Tuck in!"

"Oh thank merlin," Ron moaned, "I don't think I would have made it much longer."

He heaped food onto his plate by the loads while Hermione looked upon him with disgust.

Harry placed his own food onto his plate, but it was significantly less.

"So what was the Sorting Hat going on about?" Neville said.

"It telling us to unify the houses-"

"That's never going to happen," Ron said, scoffing.

Hermione glared, "Ron-"

"Give up, Hermione. Slytherins and Gryffindors have a problem getting along not because they're completely different, but because Slytherins can't help but tease us. It's fun for them," Harry said, hiding a smile.

Ron looked ready to burst, "We aren't so-"

Harry grinned, "No, really, it's like a sport."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, but he ignored her. Awkward questions aside, it was the truth. He knew it from experience.

Ron scowled but said nothing else. After finishing his plate of food, he reached for a rather large serving of treacle tart. Even after all this time, it was still his favorite. He took a bite and closed his eyes, savoring the sweet flavor.

"Harry?" A voice called_. Hermione. _She sounded more amused than anything.

He opened an eye and turned to her. "Yes?"

She was physically trying to hold back a laugh. "You really like treacle tart, don't you?"

He swallowed and then smirked, "Still a weakness of mine, dear 'mione."

She let go of the laugh and reached for some for herself when suddenly all the food disappeared.

She looked irked.

Harry glared at his empty plate for a moment before twisting around to meet the eyes of the Headmaster. Dumbledore peered down at him, as if he was attempting to see what was different, then stood and reached the podium.

"Well, now that we are-"

Harry tuned out the voice much like he had done with the Sorting Hat, and stared up at the ceiling. It was so strange to think that for him, he had just been in the last weeks of school for sixth year. He was two years ahead of his peers, and that didn't include all the extra practice and studies he had researched with Tom. He was going to be more knowledgeable than Hermione. He knew that it would call attention to himself, but he didn't really want to hold back, either. He deserved to do his best on his OWLS, even if he was going to be completing them for the second time.

"_Hem, hem."_

Oh for Salazar's sake, what now.

He tore his eyes from the cloudy glamour and to the toady looking professor. She rose as though she wished to give a speech, and he held back a smirk when he saw Dumbledore looking annoyed for a split second.

"Thank you, Headmaster," She said.

She continued to talk but he ignored most of it. She obviously disliked Dumbledore, probably even more than he did at the moment. She was also Ministry, which meant she also hated him as well. If he could somehow get her to understand they were on the same page with Dumbledore, they might be able to work something out. Although Harry didn't want Dumbledore out of the picture completely. As obnoxious and manipulative he could be, he was also a powerful wizard that Voldemort, while in his insanity did not respect him, he at least feared for what he could do it him.

What Harry really needed was a way to have Dumbledore lose some of his power in the ministry, and right now, with the Profit spouting off about how he was going senile, it was the right time to do so.

Harry suppressed a grin as Umbridge finished and Dumbledore stood up once more.

"What did that all mean?" Ron was saying.

"The Ministry is meddling," Harry said causally.

Hermione nodded, looking grave.

"They're not allowed to do that, are they?" Neville said hesitantly.

Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore from what I'm guessing, doesn't have a choice. Everyone thinks he's as mad as I am."

Hermione distraught for a moment and Neville looked uncomfortable, even more than usual.

"I don't believe the papers, you know?" Neville finally said.

He gave him a small smile to him, while it really didn't matter to him either way, it was still nice to have some support.

"Ron, we have to lead the first years up to the portrait!" Hermione said suddenly in a rush.

He then noticed the general noise and clamoring of students leaving the hall. Ravenclaw as a whole was already gone from the Great Hall.

Ron looked up, puzzled and then frowned, "Oh right. Firsties, get here-"

"RON, you can't say things like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What, they are a bit-"

"Oh honestly," Hermione muttered, "First years, follow me!"

Harry slipped off his seat and stretched, letting a hiss of air out between his teeth, sounding uncannily like an angry snake. Anyone who was still questioning if he was really their delusional savior or not certainly had their answer now. He grinned a bit saucily at a few Hufflepuff girls who were in the same year, and they seemed to forget themselves, blushing, before scampering off when they realized who he was.

While that slightly irked him a bit, he knew if he really wanted to he could get the entire school-save maybe a few Slytherins- to believe him. It would just take a little time, but also draw a lot of attention to him, which was _not_ what he wanted this year. Especially from the Headmaster. He would be getting enough of that from being missing for over two months, his new look and attitude and school work that would no doubt impress his teachers. So he would have to be stealthier than that. He would have to think about it in the next few weeks. He certainly had the time to.

But first he needed to get to a certain chamber to pick up a few books. It would also cause some unrest in Slytherin which he felt like amusing himself with.

While Ron and Hermione led the first years up to their dorms, Harry crept away and then turned to the opposite direction, heading to the common room of the snakes. He soon heard the voices of Malfoy and a few others but he continued on his way. No doubt he, the entirety of Slytherin, and Snape would be in there. It wouldn't matter if he met a few of them prematurely.

The moment Malfoy saw him, his lips curled into a sneer, but then his face turned white as he remembered the train.

"Potter, what are you doing down here?" He demanded, his two bodyguards on both sides of him. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and a few others were slightly ahead, but they stopped too.

Harry let a bit of his magic out, swarming the corridor. They all shivered as expected, after all his magic was a bit ….dark.

"I came to pick up a few things, and I didn't feel like slipping down a filthy hole under a sink to do it."

Malfoy seemed wary but he continued, "Was I supposed to understand any of that?" He drawled.

Harry shrugged, then grinned, "No, probably not. However, because you're being civil I'll pick up some basilisk skin for you. Do you want it fresh or just a piece of the shed skin?"

Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's gaped at him.

He ignored their looks and said, "That was a real question. I'd be happy to give all of you some if you want. It was a thousand year old basilisk and that means a lot of shedding."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, Potter? There certainly isn't a basilisk sneaking around in our common room," Malfoy yelled at him.

"No but a much nicer entrance to the Chamber than the one I've used is located in your common room."

Absolute silence.

"Do you mean the Chamber of Secrets?" Daphne asked finally.

He smile at her, "Yes, the very one. Now does anyone want basilisk skin or not? I'm going down there to grab some books, that's all. I might as well get some for you in exchange for not attacking me as soon as we get to the common room. And no, you can't read them because they're in parseltongue," He said, adding the last part when when most of the group suddenly had a hungry look in their eyes.

Greengrass looked disappointed for a moment, then hesitant, but gave him a slight smile when she realized he was telling the truth.

"Alright. Could we ever go down there with you?" She said.

"Daphne!" Malfoy shouted again.

She turned to him, "What, aren't you curious was it looks like?"

"You can't trust him!" He snarled, and then an ugly smile found its way to his mouth. "And have you seen the prophet-"

"Malfoy," Harry started, "I have no problem with Slytherins. In fact, I have no real problem with you, either. If you've noticed, it's almost always Ron who starts something. If not him, then it's you. Now, I'm offering to bring up some basilisk skin which is not only very rare, but very expensive. All I'm asking is for you not to behave like you are now. We also both know that your father is serving-"

Malfoy turned red," How dare you-"

"Shut up and let me finish," Harry drawled, "As I was going to say I doubt your father really wants to serve _him, _and he wouldn't go to Dumbledore because the headmaster's a manipulative bastard. Also I don't truly care how far all your families are into the dark arts. I have no prejudice against it, and to be honest the light wizard's fear of it is more amusing to me than anything.

If you can put your hatred towards me to the side, I would gladly allow you to come down to the chamber with me in time. It would not happen tonight because as I'm sure you already know, I've been missing from the world for the past two months and I have no doubt I will be interrogated later tonight on where I was."

Draco watched him warily, as though if he said anything else he would be attacked in some way. The rest of them looked at him, speculating. Harry didn't mind the silence, he knew how they were thinking, and while giving them all this information about his views might come back to bite him, he knew it was also the only way he would get them to understand.

"Alright. We will let you in, in exchange you will give us some of the shed basilisk skin. Is that correct?" Draco said, still wary.

Harry let out a soft laugh, "You don't need to let me it, I can do that myself. But yes, I'll bring back up some snake skin."

He knew at this Draco would become angry and suspicious again, but he just couldn't pass it up.

"What do you mean you don't need-"

Harry walked towards them, certain now he wouldn't at least be hexed too badly. "I'm a parselmouth, I just have to talk to the snakes on the door and they'll open it for me."

Malfoy glared at him for a few moments, but then to his surprise, laughed.

The rest of them were looking at him curiously, but said nothing. Malfoy was the definite leader here, and he wasn't just a prat like he was to Harry usually. Draco was a powerful wizard, not as powerful as himself, certainly, but he was powerful. He also had the political weight of being a Malfoy. He had earned the respect of his house.

"Ok, I guess we'll keep the rest of our house busy while you slip in. But you will make such a sight coming out, as far as I'm guessing," He said.

Harry grinned at him, "I know. That's why I'm bringing up some of the skin and some venom to keep Professor Snape happy."

Most of them laughed a bit and he joined in. While he loved the Gryffindor's in his house, he understood Slytherins better. If he had chosen the Hat's words instead of going against it, he would have probably been happier in some ways.

He would have been protected from Dumbledore. He would have friends that accepted his parseltongue. They would be more than happy with his dive into the dark arts. If he was going to be honest with himself he knew that they would have probably dragged him in a lot sooner.

"C'mon. Let's get you in before Severus sees you," Draco said, sounding more amused than just about anything else Harry could pick out of his voice.

It was probably the fact that he, the Malfoy scion, would be helping the light wizard savior of the wizarding world to sneak into the Slytherin common room. Harry would have been amused too if he had been if the same place.

"You're allowed to call him Severus?" Harry asked, curious.

As they walked Daphne laughed a bit. It was a nice sound, light and carefree. Not at all the sound of a laugh during the comings of a war.

"Professor Snape is Draco's godfather," She said, catching Harry's eye.

"Ahh, I was wondering if it was something like that," Harry said.

Draco shrugged, "It certainly makes it easier for me in potions."

"It bothers Ron to no end," Harry told them. It was true, Ron often fumed for hours after potions.

"What can I say? Ron is terrible at potions as it is. While it might not help him with Severus constantly going after him like he does to you, I don't think it would make much of a difference."

"That would be the truth," Harry said. Two years ago he would have bristled and tried to defend his friend. Now he knew it was simply Draco telling the truth.

His answer must have caused quite a stir because most of them were looking suspiciously at him again.

"You've changed your tune," Daphne said.

"I had quite the eventful summer."

"Don't think we forgot the 'Dumbledores a manipulative bastard' part of your little speech either."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Potter." Draco drawled. Harry shrugged, he knew he would have to at least explain part of that statement.

"I came to learn the truth of some things I've been suspecting about him for quite some time. Then a few more worse things came to light about his particular interest in me and well...I guess you can figure it out."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "So you're not the golden boy we all think of?"

Harry laughed, Merlin it had been a long time since he had heard that name. Two whole years. He had gone from 'golden boy' to someone just as bad as Tom Riddle because Tom had tended to stalk him for the first few months after he had arrived, demanding the truth. Then when he found out the truth it only got worse. It then got to the highest point when they found themselves in the beginnings of their really convoluted relationship that Harry realized how far he had fallen for his future murderer.

Now all he said was, "Not as far as you should be concerned. The rest of the world thinks I'm crazy and the Gryffindors who do believe me have no idea who I am. Probably like it is for all of you with the rest of the school."

"Perhaps."

Nothing else was said until they reached the door to the common room. Draco paused before whispering, "Pureblood."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's creative. And you didn't need to whisper it. It's not as though I couldn't get myself in with or without it."

Draco glared, "I'm still uncomfortable with letting you in here. And besides, it's just the principle of things."

"Right," Harry drawled, "I've already been in here before anyways. Second year."

With that, he let the crowd of Slytherins hide him as he slipped past Snape who was seemingly waiting for the fifth years. He had almost got to the Chamber entrance when he suddenly heard a voice.

"I've never seen you in here before, little snake. Although you do look a bit like... Are you one of those rare transfers?"

It was a portrait. A strong jaw, eyes as green as his own, and inky black hair that spilled onto his shoulders. Salazar Slytherin. As soon as he looked up the man caught sight of his insignia and hissed.

"One of Godric's? What are you-"

Harry gave the furious portrait a smirk before hissing, _{Just passsssing through.}_

With that he hissed at the entrance to open, and he disappeared down the steps with no further distractions.

It was only bitch black for a moment, before flares of light spit to life for the first time in just under fifty years. He quickened his pace down the winding staircase before finding the bottom. He knew from going with Tom that it split off into a few different directions, but he took the right tunnel.

Five minutes later he found the first of the basilisk's shedding skin. While he had known the basilisk from fifty years ago, it had been lonely but still amusing to talk to. In this time, it had been driven mad by Voldemort's horcrux, so he didn't feel too guilty in killing it. It was what she would have probably wanted. However, he did want to create another, but he probably would only keep it here for the time he was at the school.

After that he would move it wherever he ended up, which he honestly hadn't had the slightest notion to where that was yet. He had to kill Voldemort, get the horcrux out of him, which was pretty easy with a ritual that the goblins could do.

That brought up more questions for him, why hadn't Dumbledore removed the horcrux from him? Was it because he was just as powerful a wizard and he wanted Harry out of the picture? Getting both Voldemort and Harry out would leave him the most powerful wizard in Britain. But what was the gain in that? What was he truly moving towards? Harry was still trying to figure that last piece out.

When he got to the original Chamber, he was happy to see that the basilisk was still in almost perfect condition, as though it had only been slain hours ago instead of years. In the not too distant future he did want fresh venom and other things.

He got to the opening where the basilisk had slid out when horcrux Tom had called it from. It was still open so he simply crawled into the space and out into the larger chamber where the basilisk had usually rested. It was dark but dry and Harry for greatful for that at least. When he got to the end of the room he hissed, _{Open.}_

The hidden door slid open slowly, at a crawl. It was pushing away years off dust and dirt, so Harry wasn't too irked. But even so, he was still rushing on time.

Finally it opened and the fiery light sprang forth. He was blind for an instant before the light dimmed a bit and he strode into the room. It was set up like a study, bookshelves everywhere. The door to the far left led into the full quarters of the underground suite. He didn't have time to fix that part of it up now though. He would have to do it later.

He found the shelf he was looking for and quickly pulled out, "_Rituals, Potions, and Defensive magic for the wandering Wizard" _, _"Parselmagic: The elusive art"_, _"Parselmagic: Healing magic", _and a simple book that was simply called, _"Animagus" ._

The first was where he could find a potion that calmed werewolves much like wolfsbane, but instead of making them 'awake' in the werewolf body, it allowed the werewolf to not feel any pain during the transformation. He was hoping to give the potion recipe to Snape if he was feeling gracious to see if he could somehow mix the two together so Remus could go through his transformations easier.

The rest were things he had been working on in the past few years with Tom, although the healing magic was more him than the other. Tom had learned a few things and then left the rest to Harry, saying that if he got that hurt then he would have Harry to patch him up. It had been kind of sweet, except for the fact that his tone of voice had been so demanding and dismissive that it had caused Harry to ignore Tom for a week because he knew that what Tom hated most was to be ignored.

It had been childish, but the result had been worth it. Definitely.

He turned to leave when he felt someone watching him. His eyes immediately found the usually empty painting atop the table to be occupied.

_{How did one of my snakes end up in Gryffindor?} _Salazar hissed.

Harry shrugged, _{I was young, foolish, and met Malfoy on the train. He decided to be rude to my newfound friends and when was sorted into Slytherin, I argued with the Sorting Hat to put me anywhere but with him.}_

Salazar laughed, "I can see that you are rushing, so I will not keep you. Just come talk to me every once and awhile, alright little snake?"

Harry smiled at him before saying, "Alright. I just have to be secretive about it as Dumbledore is always watching."

Salazar's nose wrinkled as if he had smelled something unsavory. "I'll be disruptive as possible when I feel you come down here. There's no need for that old man to keep you on such a tight leash."

"Ahh, so you recognize me now?"

"You looked a bit different than the last few years, not malnourished or skinny."

He laughed, "Yes I got that taken care of over the summer. I'll be back soon, watch over the snakes, alright? Snape's only one man against two very cruel, manipulating men."

Salazar looked grim and they stared at each other solemnly before Harry left, letting the door creak behind him.

He rushed back to the dead basilisk, took a bottle out from his pocket he had grabbed from his trunk on the train, and gathered some of the venom from her mouth, trying not to take in the smell. When he had enough, he topped the bottle and hustled back into the tunnel, only stopping to cut through the shed skin, pulling it along with him.

The Slytherin common room was going to have a field day when he came out the ten foot skin, but he was feeling generous.

He made it all the way up to the door and with a hissed open, he entered the common room, dragging the skin along with him.

It seemed most of fifth year was there and a few stragglers, which was okay. What wasn't though was that Snape was standing near the fireplace.

The door shut, Snape seemed to have been in the middle of a speech. It was now completely silent.

Snape's eyes found his, narrowing, face reddened until he saw what he was dragging.

"Potter-"

"Professor, I was just thinking of you!" Harry said, "I have a few things-"

"POTTER WHAT IN-"

Harry held back a laugh as he cut him off,"Professssor, I decided to bring up sssome of the ssskin of the bassilissk."

Snape's face had turned a pale shade of yellow. Harry didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt for using his lisp. Yes it made him sound like a snake. Yes it would remind him of Voldemort, but that was the point. Petunia had made him correct it when he was younger. Now he understood after meet Tom that it was normal for parselmouths.

Harry cocked his head to the side a bit and watched as Daphne smirked a bit after getting over the sound of his voice. Draco looked frightened beyond anything so he guessed Draco knew what Voldemort sounded like. His wasn't as bad though, in fact Harry rather liked it as it had made Tom _weak._

He had gone through a crisis then; use it to get to Tom, but then sound like the monster he would turn into.

After a few days he had chosen the former, it had just been too tempting.

"I brought a few things up with me. I have skin for the fifth years who so _graciously _let me in, a bottle of the basilisk's venom for you, and a potions book that hasn't seen the light of day in almost a thousand years. All this, only if you don't tell Dumbledore."

Snape's gaze turned to the fifth years but they smirked, obviously wanting the skin. It was good for armor and clothing after all. It then turned to him.

"And why can't I tell the headmaster about this?" He drawled.

Harry set the skin down, "I'll tell you in private, but not here."

This conversation was spiraling out of control fast, but he did want it over with. He needed to know who's side he was on. He knew it wasn't Voldemorts, he had reviewed the past years and all he seemed to be doing was saving Harry's life. But if he was on Dumbledore's side then he couldn't be trusted.

Snape eyed him for a second longer, before twitching slightly with the promise of the ancient book and the venom.

"Alright, we can talk in my office. Follow me."

Snape moved suddenly, robe snapping smartly around him as he moved towards the door which Harry remembered Slughorn had occupied fifty years ago.

Harry grinned at the fifth years, pointed towards the shed skin and left after Snape.

He was sure that when he returned the entirety of it would be gone.

When Snape closed the door when he entered, he quickly picked out the wards that hung over his office. It would be enough. He did not need the odd questions on how he had learned to ward.

"So, Mr. Potter, what could be so disruptive that you needed privacy spells to speak?" Snape said, sitting behind his desk.

Harry took a seat as well, leaning into the plush chair, relaxed. If Snape noticed this he didn't say a word.

"Do you truly trust the Headmaster?" He started.

Snape's face turned ugly, "What is this, another plot to out m-"

"Because I can't say I do."

Snape froze, watching Harry with a speculative look in his eyes.

"I've always wondered about what he was hiding from me, and why he was doing it. Over the summer I came to understand a few things. One," Harry said, counting off his fingers, "I had a magic block on my core that ate up over sixty percent of my magic. Guess who put me through that certain ritual. Two, "He said, another finger going down, "My mind was covered in little spider web compulsions and blocks that caused me difficulty to be able to remember things. It caused me to be unnecessarily rude to you. It told me to tell the truth always to Dumbledore. It caused me to _seek out danger._ To sacrifice myself if it was for the_ greater good._" Harry looked up to watch Snape. He didn't look all that different, except for the look in his eyes. He was horrified.

"I never acted like this before I came here. I was smart, I was sneaky because I was trying to _stay alive._ I know you won't believe me but I wasn't coddled or treated like a little prince. I was abused, and neglected and I was always careful. I learned that the 'strange, freaky things' I did were bad and if I did something, I would be thrown away and not allowed out for days without food. Don't say that can't be possible because_ you know_ how abused children act because many end up in this house.

I almost did as well and I wish I did because I would have been safer. The compulsions that Dumbledore put on me were easy if I was in Gryffindor, he could easily reinforce them because no one told me he wasn't to be trusted. When I told him about my life at the Dursleys he waved it aside. _He knew. _Yet he did absolutely nothing."

There was no way he was going to tell Snape about his cupboard. He could talk about the abuse now, but some things still got stuck before he could even open his mouth.

Snape's face was blank, like everything he knew had just been thrown out the window. Which was true in this case.

"Finally, after that time he added another compulsion to me; never tell anyone about my life out of Hogwarts."

He looked solemnly at the Slytherin head of house, how looked as though he was about to kneel over.

Finally he said, "He did absolutely nothing?"

Harry nodded, "I've told him a few times. The only thing I got was that there are blood wards around the house. But Petunia couldn't care less for me so I doubt they could do anything. That doesn't even include the fact that _he_ used my blood in that ritual. They wouldn't have worked at all this last summer."

"He put you with Petunia?"Snape snarled.

Harry watched him carefully until he pulled himself back together again.

"I knew your mother and Petunia before I even came to Hogwarts. We were...friends." Snape started slowly, as though even speaking the words hurt. "Petunia was...jealous of Lily and it turned to hate. Your mother told me this when we were still young."

Harry leaned back in his chair, "I can't rely on him, Voldemort isn't an option because he's clearly crazy."

Neither spoke for a few moments.

"I've never truly trusted the Headmaster, however, he seemed like a better option at the time than the dark lord. So I spied for him, but it's never been trust."

Harry nodded before chuckling, surprising Snape. He scowled but Harry just took out the bottle and the book from his robes and put them on the desk.

"Here, one bottle of venom and the book. It's not just potions but I thought you would like it anyways."

Harry got up and Snape snapped his vision from the gifts back to Harry.

"Why did you tell me this?" He asked suddenly.

Harry shrugged, "I don't want you to hate me and I don't want to hate you. I have no reason to, not anymore. The blocks and compulsions are gone. My mind is my own, along with my magic."

Snape nodded, obviously in thought.

"Thank you for listening, Professor, if you need any skin or venom just let me know." Harry then grinned," I should also tell you that I've gotten much better at proteins so be ready to be a bit surprised."

Snape glowered for a moment but it didn't seem as dangerous as usual.

"It that supposed to mean something, Potter?" He drawled.

Harry shrugged again, "Just letting you know."

He left his office, grinned at the empty common room, no doubt fighting for the skin in their respective rooms, and left the Slytherin common room.

He hadn't known his mother and Snape had been friends but Snape and his father and his friends had clearly been enemies. Harry wondered for a moment how everything had changed before getting away from the dungeons. If anyone found him around them it would surely raise questions.

The real test would begin now, he had no doubt the moment his feet touched the Gryffindor common room someone would have a note for him to tell him to go to the Dumbledore's office.

He would have to be very careful, one wrong step and he could bet that Dumbledore would have him sacrifice himself a little early.

He took a deep breath before continuing walking. It was strange to see the corridors empty but he didn't mind, not now. First he had to get himself back under control.

He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and thought about what he was going to say. What could he say? He certainly wasn't going to tell him what really had happened. He would just have to be evasive, telling him only that he had been safe. He really couldn't say much else.

He continued back to his dorms and got to the door when the Fat Lady eyed him appreciatively. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"And who are you, darling boy?" She purred.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," He said flatly.

The door swung open and as he stepped through he heard her call, "Well aren't you snobby."

Harry rolled his eyes. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself, snuck around the few remaining stragglers, and slipped up to his dormitory. Ron seemed to have been waiting up for him, but Harry ignored him and went straight to his trunk. It was blood-warded, and he was glad some of his things from the 1940's stayed with him.

He pressed his fingers to the snake's mouth that occupied the lever that opened the trunk. The snake bit hard, then, seemingly satisfied, opened with a click. Harry stuck his books inside, and closed the trunk again. Anyone who tried to open his trunk would be in for a nasty surprise.

Rolling up his sleeve on his right arm, he hissed, _{Do you wish to stay here in the dorms or come with me to have a talk with Dumbledore?}_

Nagini lifted from his arm quietly, head moving in all directions before facing him, _{I will come with you to talk to the spoiled man.}_

Harry nodded and Nagini slipped back onto his skin. There was another reason he distrusted Dumbledore; the snakes couldn't stand the feel of his magic. Nagini had told him that the former transfiguration teacher's magic was like spoiled meat or milk. Absolutely ruined.

When Harry got to the bottom of the steps he ended the spell and became noticeable again. It only took a few seconds before a third year rushed over to him.

"Um, I was told to give you this," He squeaked, handing the slip of paper over before rushing off. Whether he was afraid of the delusional savior or was overcome by him, Harry couldn't tell.

He took one look at the note written there and scowled as he stalked over to the entrance.

So the interrogation begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: T, most likely later M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thank you all for the reveiws! Keep them coming :3

**There are a few ways this story could go, Tom coming to the present in all of them, BUT there are different ways this could happen.**

**1.** Tom is in seventh year when Harry reaches him, so it's been a few months since Harry 'disappeared'. When he gets to the current timeline, he continues seventh year there as Tom Riddle.

**2.** Like the first, only that he takes a different identity.

**3.** Time runs faster there so when Tom gets to the current timeline, it's been already a year and Tom's out of school, taken over the name Lord Slytherin, and has money as Slytherin's money is located in the Chamber somewhere. He stays out of Hogwarts when he arrives and works things around that Harry can't do in school.

**4.** Like 3 except that Tom takes on a different identy, Harry has already gotten rid of Umbridge, so he takes the DADA job, and starts from there.

**Which one do you think I should go with? Or if you have any other ideas I'm open to them.**

* * *

Harry rolled over and groaned when he heard a familiar hiss in his ear. Cracking open a sleepy eye, he watched as Nagini looked on in triumph.

_{What time isss it?} _He asked her.

She made a motion with her eyes as if she was rolling them. _{Time for you to get moving.}_

He groaned again and twisted his body towards where the door was. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep as most of it had been spent lying to Dumbledore and then in the Room of Requirement, a place where Tom had shown him when he had wanted some peace.

He had mainly just blown up stuff, and while that did make him feel surprisingly better, he still only had a few hours left to sleep when he got back to the dorm.

The worst of that night though was the interrogation, full of twinkling eyes and stronger compulsions that made him nauseous. He had even given thought to just killing him to get it over with, instead of breaking him the political way. Faster and arguably more satisfaction involved.

_{Get up, lazy hatchling!}_

Harry scowled at the snake who herself had laid completely across his bed. She simply looked calmly back up at him.

_{Fine, I'm going.}_ Harry hissed lowly, slipping off his bed in a soft manner and tiptoed to the showers. He didn't feel like talking to anyone yet.

He turned on one of the showers and stepped into the hot stream of water that attached to his sore muscles and soothed them. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to wake up a bit before lathering shampoo into his inky black locks.

When he was finished he wandered back into the room, rolling his eyes when he saw only a few people were even close to waking. Even after all these years, Dursley habits continued to live in him. At least this one wasn't so bad.

He found his usual clothing in the back of his expanding trunk and smirked when he found a slytherin scarf. He pushed it to the side, and put on his usual school clothing. He was only glad at the fact that his badge showed him as a Gryffindor still. That would have been awkward to explain to his head of house why his badge was showing his true house as the snakes. Even so, he glanced back at the scarf and smirked. It would certainly cause an uproar and he did like to cause a little chaos now and then. He tucked it into his pocket. He would put it on as soon as he was out of the dorm. He headed back to his bed.

"Harry, is that you, mate?"

He looked up after allowing Nagini to tuck under his wide sleeves, neither wanting her to sink into his arm yet. Apparently it made her feel a bit sluggish and he wanted to talk to her still.

"Yeah, it's me."

Ron stumbled off his bed, hair in disarray, blinking rapidly. Harry repressed the laugh that threatened to burst from his throat. He knew he usually looked worse.

"How was the interrogation?" Ron said, half jokingly.

Even though it was said as a laugh, Harry still clenched up. "Horrible. It last for over an hour and only ended when Dumbledore realized he wasn't going to get anything from me."

Ron grimaced as he slowly headed for the showers. "That sounds absolutely horrible, having to talk to the headmaster for that long. All those lemon drops going to his head, I would be-" He cut himself off, shivered once, and disappeared into the showers.

_Lemon drops spiked with calming draught indeed. _Harry hissed angrily before leaving the dormitory for good. Then he remembered the scarf and, with one hand, threw it around his neck and smoothed it into an elegant sort of style. It made him feel immediately feel a bit mischievous, and part of him regretted talking to Snape the night before, if only to see his expression when he saw the son of James Potter wearing Slytherin colors. He would have had an aneurysm. Now he would probably find it mostly amusing.

No one was in the common room yet, but he cast a disillusionment charm anyways, in case he meet anyone on the way to the kitchens.

When he got the entrance, he tickled the pair, took off the charm with a wave of his hand, and entered. Immediately Dobby was upon him.

"Great Harry Potter, sir! What-"

Harry smiled, feeling lighter again and said, "I hope you don't mind but I was hoping I could have a chicken? Not a whole one, but enough for my lady friend here," He pointed towards where Nagini's head was coming out of his sleeve.

Dobby's huge, rounded eyes widened more than Harry had ever seen them. Then he nodded, "I will get that for you, great Harry-"

"Just call me Harry, Dobby."

It then escalated to tears until Harry finally got him to get him the chicken.

_{Sssuch a strange houssse elf.} _Nagini said.

Harry shrugged, _{He used to be Malfoy'sss as you know, and I ressscued him. He'sss bound to be a little odd.}_

_{The Malfoysss were always a bit hard on their elvesss.} _

Harry agreed before thanking Dobby when he returned with some meat. After Nagini ate her fill, Harry decided to leave for the great hall. He got there at the same time as most of the other Gryffindors so it didn't look too suspicious to any of the spying staff.

"Harry! There you are! Where were you?" Hermione cried when he got to the table. "And is that a...Slytherin scarf? Why do you have it?"

Harry slipped onto the seat next to her and gave her a sly smile. "I found it in my trunk, I don't know how it possibly got in there."

Her eyebrows rose but before she could speak again, Ron started.

"Harry! Why are you wearing one of those slimy-" He flushed, "I thought you didn't spend the summer with Slytherins." It was said slightly quieter, but his entrance along with Hermione's screeching had brought most of the school's attention to him.

He shrugged, "There may have been one or two of them. What can I say, they like their jokes."

Ron was still bright red, and the rest of the table was either trying not to look as though they were staring at him, or watching him without any sort of embarrassment. Of course there were a few that were simply looking because he was beautiful, but that was a whole other thing.

"Well, perhaps this may not be the best time-"

"Mister Potter, what _are_ you wearing?" This was said by Professor McGonagall as she leaned closer, staring at the scarf as if it were an abomination.

Harry let a cheeky smile find his lips and his eyes sparkled, "It matches my eyes, Professor."

She huffed before saying, "Even so, wearing a scarf of the other house is...is probably isn't helping your case already."

He grinned, "Ah, but Professor, I'm an honorary Slytherin as it is. If I even get within sight of the Sorting Hat it tells me I should be with the snakes."

She looked shocked before glowering. "Even if that is true, I still don't see why this is necessary."

"I'm promoting house unity this year,"Harry said, still grinning.

She looked put out for a moment and Harry continued, "And besides, it's not against any rules of the school I've found, now is it?"

"No, it isn't a rule."

Hermione found herself again, "Why are you really doing this then?" She said lowly.

Harry's lips twitched into a half smile, "Just causing a little chaos."

She looked confused and even when McGonagall gave them their schedules she still watched him as if she was attempting to try and figure him out.

"Merlin! Look at this horrible...Binns and Snape all in the same day! We even have Umbridge today as well." Ron shook his head, expression hopeless.

"Oh, does ickle Ronniekins want to skip classes already?"

Fred and George drew up to the three of them, slipping onto the bench on either side of Harry.

Ron glared at the twins before moaning, "Just look at this, this year is going to be awful."

"Isn't it always," Harry muttered but the twins heard him and grinned.

"Now dear little brother, for half price we would gave you a Skiving Snackbox if you help us on a piece we are trying to develop..." George trailed off.

Ron looked at them suspiciously, "Develop? What's wrong with it?"

Fred looked at George and he shrugged, "Nosebleed Nougat. Once you take some, you don't stop bleeding."

"Wonderful, but no," Ron said, glaring again before continuing eating.

The twin's attention turned to Harry.

"So, what's with-"

"That lovely green-"

"Slytherin scarf?" They finished.

Harry pouted, and then twisted his face into the picture of innocence. "Just a little cold this morning. And this was from a friend and it was right on top of my trunk..." He trailed off.

The twins grinned then lowered their voice, "We heard what you said before, and since you aren't really a one for causing trouble all on your own-"

"Yes it seems to just find you, doesn't it?" Fred finished.

Harry shrugged, "Starting prematurely."

"Oh," Fred said, arching an eyebrow.

"If you ever wish for more help-"

"Or a little extra-"

"General mayhem-"

"We would be happy-"

"To help."

They grinned at each other but stopped when Hermione said, "What are you three planning?"

"Nothing," They said in unison which made Hermione seem even more suspicious.

"Well...Harry you should eat something, our first class is going to start soon," She said finally.

Harry only smiled before placing things onto his plate.

After Harry finished they started towards Binns's classroom. Once they got there Harry got a few filthy looks at his scarf from the other Gryffindors but he only smiled lazily at them, causing a couple of them to blush, and sat down. Ron fell onto the seat next to him and immediately fell asleep. Harry took out _Parselmagic: Healing magic _and flipped to the near end where he had been reading last. He ignored the furious looks Hermione was sending him, Binns's voice become a background sound that fuzzed in and out of his mind.

He was on one of the last chapters all about the effect of parselmagic on mental patients and victims of long term spells of things like the Cruciatus Curse. It seemed he could heal the effects of it completely from the patient as long as it hadn't been too long since they had been cursed.

Parselmagic used for healing was extremely powerful. However, some of the healing magic could be very painful if used improperly.

There weren't any 'true' spells in parseltongue except for the healing aspect, but if you were a parselmouth then your thoughts were spoken in the snake language as well. This made it his 'first' language, and made any spell he spoke in it more powerful or quicker to learn as that was how parselmagic worked. It was largely intent, so healing in parselmagic, while easier in an emergency situation where someone was hurt, was more difficult to heal someone on a simple whim.

Harry had gotten quite good at it, and had found that his wandless magic had become much stronger as well.

Magic in general had become easier, especially after his magic was released from the block. He had a very large core, and suddenly everything had just made sense. He understood how magic worked better than ever. He hadn't been joking about when he thought he was going to be far ahead of Hermione this year.

He didn't know how she was going to react, after all she had always been first in their year in everything but Defence Against the Dark Arts, but now he was going to be on top. Tom had tutored him until he was up to his pace, and before they both had known it, Harry was fighting for first place in a lot of their classes.

This had made Tom even more furious to find Harry's secrets than before, and it had become harder to keep them. It hadn't been long before it all had come out.

"RON! Ron wake up!" Hermione hissed, then turning to Harry she said, "It's time to go, class is over."

Harry looked up to see the classroom emptying of students. Yawning, he closed the book and hurried it into his bag, not wanting Hermione to see what it was. Ron was currently being dragged from his seat by Hermione.

"Wha-" He said, eyes fluttering.

"Oh honestly," Hermione said, glaring as she caught up to him.

"Harry, what was that book you were reading? And why were you reading, anyways? This is a class, you need to listen! If you two aren't going to at least try to listen then I'm not going to give you my notes anymore," She said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "First of all that book is none of your business, secondly if I can't read during this useless class, then I'm going to at least sleep like Ron. And I don't need to borrow your notes as Binns has been droning on about the same things in the same order since he died. I already have a full copy of them. If you want one, you should go ask one of the older Ravenclaws, I'm not sure who is selling them right now."

It was true, after a few decades of speaking the same subject, some of the older students started making full notes of each year and selling them. It honestly wasn't a bad idea. While he had missed the first few weeks of school during 1943, Tom had told him he could have his first few weeks of notes if Harry answered seven questions about himself each day. It seemed even then he was obsessed with the number seven.

Harry turned his thoughts back to Hermione who wasn't looking at him, but her ears were slightly red and the slight of her face he could see was flushed.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to be rude. However, I don't wish to be pulled about this year or the next either. I am perfectly able to keep up now. I had my reasons the past years to not be able to pick up on things very well in school. I'm now over it."

Hermione peeked through her hair back at him, "Was it something to do with your...family?"

"Part of it, yes. Psychologically, I always have held back because they never let me be better at school than Dudley, their precious son." Harry's eyes hardened and his lips curled into a cruel sneer. "I leaned at an early age never to do well at school, not to stand out. I got better over the summer."

Hermione looked at with pity and Ron who had caught up to them was looking uncomfortable.

It was the truth, or at least part of it. The reason those compulsions had worked so well was _because_ the reality of the past years for him had always been that way. So even if he had a chance to prove himself, he unconsciously stopped himself from doing so. His magic being blocked also made his mind more sluggish, along with his magic.

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm-"

Harry gave her a tight smile, "It fine, I understand. It's a natural reaction considering what you usually go after us for."

She smiled faintly at him before they get to the door to potions.

"What do you reckon he'll make us do?" Ron said.

"Probably nothing too bad," Harry said lightly.

He wasn't really worried, he _had _become a favorite of Slughorn's. And with last night over with, Snape could be a little more fair. It would at least be a start.

As soon as he entered, Harry found Draco's eyes and watched as they widened, incredulous.

He only grinned. He had almost forgotten about the scarf. Making a split-minute decision he strode past Hermione and Ron, who had already taken a seat, and plopped down onto the seat next to Draco.

"So how's the basilisk skin? How much did you get?" He whispered.

Draco still looked shell-shocked. He finally seemed to remember himself and glowered, "Potter, what are you doing?"

His lips twitched, "I'm sitting next to you. What are you doing?"

"You are-" Draco snarled before calming, "Fine. But just because you're not as bad as I thought you were or you got me basilisk skin doesn't mean we're friends."

"I know that. I'm simply justifying house unity."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow, "Oh, is that your argument for that scarf? Which I'm not even going to ask how you got it but if I hear that you somehow nick it from-"

Harry pressed a finger to his lips, "Shh. I didn't nick it. Don't worry, it's not yours."

Draco glared again before they finally both heard noise. It was Ron. Bright red and shouting.

"...you doing? I know that-"

Harry twisted around, unleashed his magic, and threw it at Ron. It was like he had swallowed calming draught. Ron's eyelids lowered, face rapidly becoming its normal color. He stopped talking instantly.

Draco's face had gone pale as he watched, no doubt feeling his magic. When Ron was settled, Harry pulled it back in, wrapping his magic around closely so it couldn't be felt by anyone powerful enough to sense it.

"The bloody hell-"

Harry turned back around, "Don't say a word. I didn't feel like dealing with him the usual way. That way is more effective."

Draco's mouth quirked. "Honestly, do you really think I'm not going to ask how the 'golden boy' of Gryffindor knows how to use his magic to simply shut someone up because it's 'more effective'?"

Harry shrugged, "It's the truth."

"Right. And I'm not to mention how powerful someone has to be for that sort of magic to work?"

They were stopped from speaking further when Snape swept into the room, robe twisting around him as he made his way to the front.

"Starting today, I will expect you to study and show how much you have," He paused, then turned sideways to sneer at Neville, who shrunk back, "Or haven't learned for your OWLs."

Snape continued on to make snide comments until he pointed to the board with his wand and the directions appeared.

"Everything you need is in the store cupboard, and directions are on the board. You have an hour and a half. Start now."

Harry glanced at the board, found that the potion was the Draught of Peace, and sighed. He knew class was going to be boring for him, but really? He was years ahead of the rest of them, except for perhaps, a few Slytherins. Draco especially, which was one of the reasons he sat next to him. It made him look less suspicious that he could suddenly brew a potion he would have messed up on in the past, if he was working with someone competent.

After he got his supplies from the cupboard and was back in his seat, he turned to Draco again. He was working diligently, eyes narrowed in concentration. It obviously mattered to him.

Sighing again, Harry crushed the last of a particular ingredient and dropped it into the cauldron.

It was relatively difficult for a potion, as it was picky with the details, but Harry could probably have done it in his sleep. He needed someone to talk to.

While no one was watching, he stopped stirring for a moment and hissed, _{Nagini?}_

There was a moment of silence because he heard, _{What isss it? Are you bored again assss alwayssss?]_

Harry grinned before attending to his potion again.

He checked to see if anyone had heard him, and Snape was far away, so he continued.

_{Potion from two yearsss ago, I would have to be bored out of my mind.}_

_ {Well, I'm trying to sssleep, ssso bother sssomeone elssse.}_

Harry scowled at his arm before watching Draco again. He must have noticed because his motions became very deliberate.

"What is it?" He finally asked.

Harry shrugged, "Bored. Already have done this potion, probably like you have as well."

Draco cocked his head, "Oh? Then how is it that a useless Gryffindor who has constantly failed every potion's class for the past four years suddenly becomes a _master?"_

Harry rolled his eyes, "I had had no training in the past, and Professor Snape has always had it out for me. This summer I went back and went over everything. I'm much better now."

"What about this new profound acceptance of Slytherins and...other things?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How bold, Draco. Almost Gryffindor-like."

Draco flushed before busying himself with his potion again. "It was a simple question, Potter. And don't call me Draco."

"Alright, _Draco. _Let's just say I spent the summer with...ex-Slytherins. I found out certain things about a certain headmaster, and made a choice about myself that may or may not cause more trouble for myself in the end."

"That's helpful," Draco muttered.

Harry grinned, "Just read between the lines and you'll understand."

He rolled his eyes and they didn't speak again until the hour and a half was up. When Snape started to wander up and down the aisles he held back a smirk. When finally he stopped at their table, Snape gave his usual set of points to his godson and while there was a flicker of apprehension and something Harry thought was close to amazement when he looked over his potion, he only sneered and walked away.

Well, baby steps it would be then.

He watched Hermione as she continued to shoot him furious looks once more, and realized that her jealousy was going to only get worse. It was cutting, and hurtful. Ron's beet red face wasn't any more welcoming than her's, although Harry suspected his was more due on his potion's failure than him.

When Snape called for them to bring up a vial of the potion for grading, and announced homework, Harry logged the assignment into his head and took a sample of his potion. He was one of the first up to his desk, trying to get away as fast as he could.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Draco drawled as Harry packed up.

He turned to him quickly and hissed softly, "Getting away from Hermione so she can calm down. And Ron too, I suspect he's angry at me as well."

Draco laughed at him and the rest of the class finally seemed to notice that they were talking and seemingly amiable. Harry took that as a great time to exit as the bell rang.

He floored it out of there and twisting around a corner, searched for the usual little snake crests that littered the dungeons. He found one, had only hissed a quick, _{Open}, _before he saw Hermione leave the classroom, no doubt in search of him. He disappeared into the twisting network of hidden Parseltongue passages, the entrance closing behind him.

_{Lights}_ Harry hissed again, and the tunnel lit up, if only a bit more dreary than he remembered. Then again, it hadn't been regularly used in fifty years, so he couldn't really be bothered.

If he remembered right, there would be a turn coming ahead that came out near the kitchens. He didn't feel like dealing with a crowd or his friends. Or both together.

He got to the kitchen and quickly entered. Like that morning, Dobby found him first.

"Harry Potter, sir! What can Dobby be doing for you?" He said excitedly.

"Can I have something for lunch? Just what everyone else is having?" Harry asked.

Dobby clasped his hands together and two minutes later he was sitting at a small table eating shepherd's pie, Nagini laying lethargically across from him.

He let out a sigh of contentment, marveling in the silence. Unlike Tom, who loved having everyone's attention, Harry needed time away to recharge, even more so than him. Not to say he was uncomfortable with attention, in fact he was very confident in his speaking abilities, but it was just that he didn't enjoy small talk and manipulation the way _he _did. Tom reveled in controlling and threatening people in such a manner that left most not understanding quite how they had agreed with whatever he had forced upon them. But it was so cunningly done, it made it seem as though they had come up with the solution without petty comments or subtle blackmail. It was amazing to watch, and suddenly, Harry was missing him desperately all over again.

_{Do you think we will seeee him again, Nagini?}_ He said, eyes dropping to the table.

Nagini looked up from watching the house elves with a half-hungry sort of expression and hissed back, _{It'ssss Tom. If there isss a way, he will no doubt be able to find usss through it.}_

_ {No, I wouldn't doubt him. But what if he doesssn't want to-}_

_{Harrissson!} _Nagini hissed, flicking her tail back in forth, mannering an angry cat's. _{Of courssse he would come. What elssse would he do in that world alone?}_

Harry snorted softly, _{Become a Dark Lord.}_

Her hisses became more dangerous, _{Don't. He'sss stable right now-}_

Harry's eyes lit up, _{You can ssstill sssenssse him?}_

_ {Yesss, faintly. We are all connected ssstill.}_

_ "That'sss it! Nagini, we need to find a way for me to communicate with him, and you're it!}_

The snake stared at him as though he had gone crazy and Harry only waved her off.

_{When I arrived in 1943, it sssplit this timeline into another because I got thrown into it, even though I'm wasn't sssupposed to. I got thrown back here, but you are with me, keeping the 'gateway' open ssslightly. If we can sssomehow open it, then Tom could probably follow my magic and get here. Tonight I'll try reaching for him through the horcrux bond, but it might not work as I could get ssstuck talking to Voldemort.}_

_ {Could it really work?}_

Harry nodded, knowing fully well how ridiculous he looked nodding to a snake. But he didn't care, not at that moment.

_{Maybe I could jump back there inssstead} _Harry said wistfully.

_ {You have to dessstroy what Tom becomesss here. We can't allow him to hurt himssself any further.}_ Nagini hissed.

That made Harry pause. He had almost made himself forget that Voldemort _was_ Tom. Voldemort was insane, frenzied from spending ten years as a shade, living off animals in a forest, and having very little soul left. It must have been a horrible existence.

He didn't hate the man, he felt a lot about him, but not hate. It had taken time for him to come to terms with this in those two years in the past, but he had understood. He felt pity, grief maybe. Harry could have been what he had become, if he had learned cruelty and used it against the Dursleys in defence.

It may have only started out as protecting himself in the beginning, a little revenge even, but it had grown worse as the years went by until he became something twisted. Or at least that was what Tom had told him when he was coming to terms with who he could have been. Or who he could still become.

That left Harry chilled. He knew he was like Tom's moral compass, keeping him from becoming a monster. They needed to be reunited soon if only for that reason. Tom alone with his mostly spineless followers was worrisome. He could only hope that Abraxas and Orion kept him calm. They were both heirs to influential families, and powerful in magic, so while even Tom might not want to admit it, they were friends in their own right. The two of them could also mostly hold their own to him.

It also helped that both of them, while agreeing with Tom and his ideals, did not join his little 'group'. Harry remembered from this time as well that neither of them had become death eater's, so Harry felt that he could trust them to keep him in line. At least for a little while.

But then, if Tom did get thrown into the timeline, what would happen? Harry didn't trust Dumbledore, although he was still trying to understand his reasons for the things he had done so far. He certainly wouldn't trust another Tom Riddle, even if _his _Tom wasn't a killer. Harry had just only managed to stop Tom from opening the Chamber, but in the beginning it was probably because Harry knew exactly where the chamber was, and he could access it. Tom feared that more than anything.

Even over the summer of that year, when Tom had found his muggle father, Harry stopped him from doing anything horrific. Even then though, Tom had been a wreck for days afterwards. Angry and harsh and _cruel. _Harry had confunded the matron and pulled Tom away from the one place that would always remind him of his fate. He had only accepted his help because he understood that Harry knew exactly what it felt like to grow up and then be trapped in a house full of hatred and fear and negligence.

When Harry finished his meal, he said a gracious thank you to the elves, before allowing Nagini to slip into his arm and have him on his way to Divination. He was a little early, but he didn't want to spend anymore time with the crazy hag than he had too; so he slinked through the hidden passageways near the stairs, exploring in the direction of each tunnel and where it would bring him to if he went in a little farther.

After a few minutes he left the tunnels and followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to the stairs. When he emerged, he immediately found his usual table with Ron and Neville already sitting there.

"Hello," Harry said, falling into the seat next to them.

Ron looked up, but didn't seem angry. "Hey, mate. Hermione's really angry with you right now. Thinks you're cheating or something."

Harry groaned, "I just explained to her last lesson that I had gotten better at schooling and she's still after me."

"You did make a near-perfect potion," Neville added, sounding a bit unsure.

"It was perfect," Harry said, sulking. "I can't believe her sometimes."

"At least you know how I feel when she's angry with me," Ron said. "How did you get so good at potions anyways?"

"Lots of practice without an overgrown bat looming over me."

Ron roared with laughter but shut up quickly when they saw Trelawney float into the room.

"Good day, class. It is time for us to journey forth in the-"

Harry quickly blocked her out and shivered. With her always predicting his death in increasingly morose ways, he would have to say she was one of his least favorite teachers. Ever.

The class continued in the usual way with them looking up the meaning of their dreams, but with Harry not remembering any one of them he had had, it was even more useless. He was almost relieved to be in the class with a giant pink toad teaching at the end of the day.

He would have to twist this into her liking him, or at least putting up with him and thinking they could both use one another.

But when she entered, made them chant 'good afternoon' and told them to put their wands away, Harry just _knew. _

As soon as her gaze focused on him, he dove into her mind, sweeping away the useless information and came upon what she thought of him.

She had sent two dementors after him to kill him over the summer.

She hated him and Dumbledore.

She would use blood quills on students for her detentions.

She especially wanted to use it on Harry.

Harry came out of her mind, nauseated and pist off. He wasn't just going to use someone like her, he was going to absolutely _ruin_ her.

Focusing back on her little speech she was continuing with, he watched as she pressed her wand to the blackboard and a list of 'course aims' appeared. She then told the class to read chapter one of _Defensive Magical Theory._

So, the ministry didn't want them to learn anything. He would gladly make Umbridge feel a little hell in payment for it. If he waited until the very end of the year, he could pass off whatever he did to her as the 'curse'. He was thinking somewhere along the lines of permanent residence in Mungos or to the effect. She didn't seem very stable to begin with as Harry had seen in her mind.

However he really didn't want to leave the school to the whims of her and the blood quill, along with whatever else the ministry had in store for them.

So it would have to be quick then.

He stopped. Salazar, had he really become so bloodthirsty? With all the compulsions in his mind from before to make him the 'perfect little hero', he had never thought like this. But, he_ had_ when he lived with the Dursleys. Fucking Dumbledore and his meddling.

Harry slowly seethed as he pretended to read. He would be ruining Dumbledore as well, he certainly had enough information on him to do so. He could probably do it with just Dumbledore's meddling in his life. He probably didn't even need to go into Sirius's false conviction as he hadn't even had a trial. Which Dumbledore could have easily gotten.

He needed Harry to be protected by blood wards. Harry just thought the headmaster wanted him weak and compliable. Dumbledore had gotten what he wanted in the beginning, but now Harry was free. He couldn't be ever tied down like that again. The compulsions wouldn't work anymore.

"-about using defensive spells,"Hermione was saying.

Harry looked up and winced. Hermione just couldn't leave it alone.

"Why would you-"

Couldn't Hermione read between the lines? Oh, of course not. She was a Gryffindor. Fuck.

"Professor, what does-" Harry looked up and down the page quickly and finished," page nine mean when it says emotions affect a spell when casting? Is it saying that the more emotional you are, the stronger the spell if it's accidental?"

Have Umbridge explain that. It was even more amusing for him to hear it from her, as the emotional state of someone mattered most in _dark magic_.

"Well, Mister Potter, if you read a little farther in the book, you will be sure to find that answer," She said in a falsely sweet fashion.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry mirrored in the same tone. Sickly sweet.

Harry shot Hermione a look, trying to keep her quiet. When she looked as though she was going to raise her hand again, Harry snarled.

She finally got it. Thank merlin.

The rest of the class passed without incident and when Umbridge released them afterwards, Harry sighed with relief. No detentions. He would have to get it around so no one would have to feel such a thing. He could pass it around as a rumor. He couldn't be the one to do it though. Maybe ask Pansy or ask Draco to tell Pansy? Harry knew she was one of the top gossipers of the school. If you wanted something to go around she would be the one to do it.

Many of the Gryffindors passed him in disgust but he didn't mind. Better them angry with him then with wounds on the back of their hands.

As he knew would happen, Hermione grabbed him and pulled him inside an empty classroom, Ron following in after them. Harry didn't bother putting up anything because Hermione quickly put up a few privacy spells.

"Harry James Potter what _was_ that?" She nearly screamed.

Harry winced at the tone and then his expression cooled.

"Hermione, if you had understood the situation better, you would have done the exact same thing."

Even Ron looked angry. "But why were you agreeing with her? She's horrible."

Harry watched the both of them closely before saying, "She hates me more than she hates Dumbledore. That's a lot of hatred, and now she has power over me and the rest of the school. She hates children, and doesn't want us to learn anything worthwhile because Fudge is paranoid and she's obsessed with him."

Hermione looked a little mollified but still pressed on, "But all she could do is give you detentions."

Harry shook his head, "Yes, she could give me detentions. But they would not be like other detentions, Hermione. Do you know what a blood quill is?"

Ron paled but Hermione just looked as confused as she did before.

"I know what they are. I understand, if you were trying to stop her from giving Hermione a detention. Does she really have one?" Ron said.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"But what is one?" Hermione asked.

Harry ran a hand through his longer hair, "It's a quill that uses the blood of the user to write on something, while having the words scratched into your hand over and over again."

She turned green and said, "Oh. Thank you for...stopping me. But how did you know about it?"

Harry gave her a pale smile and said, "It's a secret!"

He took off again, before she could say another word, heading for the dungeons.

He finally caught up to the fifth year Slytherins, ignoring the filthy looks of the rest of them.

"Draco, I need to talk to your for a moment," He said trying to pull him aside.

Pansy sneered at him but said nothing more. Obviously she was happy with the Basilisk skin. Draco just looked annoyed then panicked as Blaise said, "Oh, so it's Draco now. You two are getting _close._"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled him along too, jealousy was never really one of his things. Blaise yelped when Harry's hand latched onto his arm and pulled him away from the curious group.

Harry quickly put up some privacy spells and turned to the angry snakes.

"What the bloody-"

"Shush. This is important," He told them.

"What could be so-" Draco started.

"Shut up. Look, All I'm asking for is for you to get Pansy to spread the word about Umbridge having a blood quill for detentions and how she's frothing at the mouth to use it."

Both paled and Draco said, "Are you certain she has one?"

Harry nodded, "Oh yes. She really wants to use it on me too."

"Is that why you made Granger shut up and were sucking up to Umbridge?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yeah. I didn't feel like dealing with my hand bleeding first day back."

Blaise nodded and Draco said, "Alright, we will get it around the school. Free of charge."

Harry rolled his eyes at the last part and said, "Thanks. I'm still deciding how to deal with her, but as she currently wants to kill me I'm thinking it will be quick."

The Slytherins exchanged incredulous looks. "Please don't tell me the summer turned you-"

Harry laughed,"Oh no. No murders. Saint Mungo's however, now there's an option."

"Well, if you want any help with that endeavor, let us know," Blaise said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Offering help, now our we?"

"We want to get rid of the toad just as much as you do," Draco said.

He hummed, "Alright. We'll see. Bye little snakes."

Harry heard a distinct choking sound while the other was laughing. He suspected the laughter was Blaise's.

Ah, it was fun to mess with Draco.

A few hours later when he reached the Great Hall, the rumor of Umbridge and her blood quill was already making its way around for the third time. The entire school was in fast whispers, and Harry was glad that most understood what lied for them if there was a detention.

When he reached the table, the conversation slowed, and to Harry's surprise, quite a few smiled in his direction.

"What's all that about?" He asked Ron, as he slipped onto the bench.

"Somehow the rumor of a certain teacher with a blood quill has made its way around school and they took at as you knowing about it in class, and trying to stop me from getting a detention," Hermione said. "Curiously enough, I'm pretty sure the rumor started in Slytherin."

Harry shrugged, "Well, who knows how _they_ found out."

She gave him a long look that showed she clearly didn't believe him, but didn't say anything else. Neither wanted Ron to start shouting again.

There was apple pie for dessert, but Harry still secretly wished for treacle tart and vowed to find his way down to the kitchen before bed.

When they got back to the common room, Hermione plunked down in their favorite chair with Crookshanks in her lap, Ron in the chair opposite her. Harry though continued up to the dormitories, ignoring Hermione's question of 'where he was going'.

He grabbed his trunk, shrunk it, and put it into his pocket. He then went back down to the common room, told Ron and Hermione that he needed to go do something, and left.

When he was finally inside the Room of Requirement, he slowed and let Nagini out of his skin.

_{It's time.}_

She nodded her head and coiled around herself as she watch him take out his trunk, unshrink it and go through the usual blood letting. From there he took out his new wand, a custom from Knockturn. When he had arrived in 1943, it was without a wand but with money. Harry thought the wand had probably returned to Ollivander's. The bag he had gotten the year before the two years into the past had been filled with the maximum of ten thousand gallons and had given him plenty of money to buy what he had needed for those two years.

Even now he was suspicious of the time travel. How he had gotten there, he didn't know. It was like some unknown entity had picked him up and dropped him there. It was all very strange.

His new wand was Ebony, thirteen and a half inches, with a core of a basilisk scale. That one had been a surprise, but he understood now. It made sense, with the basilisk venom now flowing in his blood and the phoenix tears keeping it from taking his life. He would always be connected to the slain beast, and oddly enough that thought comforted him.

Harry sat on the floor in the middle of the empty room, and closed his eyes. It was going to yet again be a very long night for him. Hopefully he would get more sleep then the night before, but he was doubting that idea faster than it took to form.

_{Ready, Nagini?}_ He opened his eyes, pointing his wand at her.

She looked up and hissed back, _{Of courssse.}_

Harry took a deep breath and hissed, _{__**Ad Vinculi**__} _

For a moment nothing happened, then everything suddenly went black as Harry's mind fell into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: T, most likely later M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thanks for all the advice and reviews! You really helped me figure out what I wanted to do :3

So I'll be going with option 4 but it will be a mix with 3 because it works well. So Tom wil be OLDER (like, in his twenties).

* * *

It swarmed like murderous ants, overtaking his mind and leaving him helpless as when he had been tied up in the graveyard two years before. Harry could only watch as the darkness drove him over the edge, as if his thoughts had an end, and he was dumped over the side of it.

Minutes past before he heard it, loud, high-pitched laughter that was like ice down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and Harry suddenly had control again, grasping through the inky depths to get away. He only rested when he could no longer hear it.

He sloshed through the dark, wandering in the direction that was farthest away from the laughter. As he got farther away, the lighter the darkness got and he felt a slight warmth, a happy feeling he knew he didn't feel very often. It sounded like someone was breathing, but it wasn't noisy and he knew it hadn't come from that other place.

Closer he got until he was suddenly dumped over the edge and his mind was his again.

The laughter had been Voldemort's and this breathing...

_{Tom!}_

The breathing jolted, quickening its pace and then slowing again. Harry panicked, he should have heard it.

_{TOM wake up! Pleassse talk to me-}_

_{Harrissson?}_

The voice was unbelieving and defensive. Harry was immediately worried.

_ {Yesss, it'sss me. I jussst got the chance to try to tal-}_

_ {It took you over a year to 'get a chance'?}_

Harry froze, _{It'sss been lessss than twenty-four hoursss for me.}_

_ {What?}_ His voice trembled.

_{Hassss it really been that long for you?}_

_ {Itssss been almost two yearsss now.}_

_ {Come through the bond} _Harry said. _{I want to see you.}_

_ {I won't, I don't want to be trapped by-}_

Harry hissed in desperation, pulling Tom's mind inside with his own. The world spun around him, the darkness disappearing, as Tom's rooms from being Head Boy took it's place. It was their mindspace for the moment.

A body was hunched over on the bed and Harry strode over, pulling the other into a hug. Tom was unwilling, but Harry grabbed onto him while he struggled for a moment, trying to get away, and Harry ending up in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured into his chest. "I'm sorry for leaving you there alone."

"Stop talking, I don't-" His breathing hitched, and Harry realized he was shivering. He wrapped his arms around Tom's sides and let his magic flow around him, warming the room. Tom relaxed.

"I'm sorry." His voice was very small.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"What has been happening in the past two years then?" They needed a different topic until they both calmed down.

Tom seemed to hold him even tighter, "Not much. I graduated. Set a record for my NEWTS. Gained my family's title to Slytherin. Dabbled in politics. Tried to find a way to you."

The last part was said very softly, and Harry wondered if Tom had really meant for him to hear it or not.

"I have a way to you, and a way to bring you into this timeline. But I don't know if you want-"

"Of course I want to come. And besides, what would you do without a dueling partner when you get pissy?"

Tom's arrogance felt forced, but it was there all the same. Harry kissed his neck. He felt a bit smug when he felt the other swallow.

"I don't know, take to pranking Dumbledore?" He said.

He felt Tom's chest lightly rumble underneath him, "Or maybe you could just get it over with and kill him."

Harry pulled himself up and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes, and leave everyone else defenceless. Of course you would say that."

Tom outright laughed this time, "If they are that defenceless, then it's their fault and they've earned it."

"Oh, then what do you suggest?"

A moment of silence, then, "Move to France."

Harry pinched him and he yelped. "What is with you and France?" Harry said, laughing a bit.

"I like it there. The atmosphere is nice."

"I might have to agree with you on that. Maybe."

"Oh? Can't have me winning now?" He returned snidely.

He kissed him again, on the mouth. It was very effective when he wanted Tom to stop talking.

"Stop that, I'm trying to talk, we need to plan," Tom said, seemingly attempting to stay out of reach. It was near impossible with harry in his lap.

"Alright, I'll stop. For now," He said, a bit giddy.

Tom leaned into the bed, an old habit Harry had picked up from him. It prickled at his heart, and Harry repressed the urge to jump him again. He need to be serious. Right.

"The timelines are open to each other because Nagini is-"

"How is Nagini?" Tom interrupted.

Harry smiled, "She's good, she wants to see you soon, but it's also only been a day for her. She's just as lazy in this timeline though. Thinks it's her right to give me orders."

Tom rolled his eyes, and Harry was struck by the fact that Tom looked older than he last saw him.

It was not a bad thing.

"Anyways, with the timelines open because of her, I was thinking we could use Samhain as a power source to get you over here? Do you think it would work?"

"With the right rituals, I think so. Using the Room of Requirement would help. I'm sure the school has it's ways of helping with time travel." Tom murmured, staring at Harry's face. He flushed a bit.

"Tom, what are you doing?" He said.

"It's been almost two years, Harry. And you look younger again."

Harry laughed softly, "I have to take fifth and sixth and a bit of seventh year again. I couldn't exactly say I've already taken those classes. So I'm stuck with old material and another psycho for a DADA teacher. She absolutely hates me, sent two dementors after me this summer, apparently. She also have a blood quill she's itching to use, but I've already taken care of that. Started a little rumor."

Tom pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and burying his face into Harry's neck.

"Stop, we're talking, remember?" Harry breathed.

"It's been two years."

It was strangely silent again.

Harry curled up but stopped when _he _laughed.

"You have always been such a cuddler."

Harry glared into his chest, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"No," He said with another little laugh, "there's not."

Harry breathed out and said, "We need to try and keep the timeline's open at all times. When I arrived back here, summer had past and I was at Kings Crossing. That's probably why it's been two years for you. It seems like two years is two months here."

"Getting to Samhain will be another two or three years here, probably," Tom whispered.

"I know. Maybe with the timelines open like this, it will slow yours down or something. What day is it for you?"

"September 2."

Harry jumped up, "I don't quite understand how these timelines are working, but it's also September 2 here as well. I don't know if it will work at the same pace or a month here is a year for you. But if each night we did this, almost a week will pass for you. I don't know-"

"It's enough, we need to see tomorrow if that's actually what is happening."

"We both need to look up rituals for this to work. The bond will probably be what links you over to me."

"There's a spell and ritual to cross dimensions. It hasn't been proven to work, but with the right rituals, and with the power from Samhain and the bond, it will most likely work."

"Alright," Harry said, his mind slowing down. "Have you finished your animagus training yet?"

"Where did that come from?" Tom said with a small laugh.

"After a few years I'm sure you finally practiced more than you did with me," Harry said.

Tom shook his head, "You are unbelievable. Yes, I did finally manage my form."

"Well, will you finally tell me what it is?"

His lips quirked, "Maybe."

"Tom!" After all this time, he still wouldn't say. Some things wouldn't change.

"Cougar. Or a mountain lion, take your pick of the name," He said.

Harry stared wide-eyed at him, "You have the same form as me?"

"We are rather similar-"

"It's so strange sometimes, the similarities," Harry said softly.

Tom stopped, "You aren't becoming Voldemort. Neither am I."

"I know. It just scares me sometimes."

"The other Tom - he didn't have anyone telling him to stop. But I had you."

Harry sighed, "That's what really makes me want to hurt Dumbledore. He could have done something, but he didn't. He just sat there and watched as Voldemort mutilated his soul, over and over."

"I always have hated him, but after seeing how much damage he's caused, it leaves me wondering. What does he hope to gain from all this?" Tom said.

"I don't know. Once you're here I think we need to try and uncover the circumstances. Some of the things he's done don't make much sense to me. I think sometimes he really does care what happens to me, and feels horrible over what he's done. And other times he justifies himself with 'the greater good'."

"He's old."

Harry looked up at him, surprised. "You've changed a bit."

Tom closed his eyes, "I have a seat on Wizengamot. I've watched how the older Lord's react to change. It's so strange, yet they grew up in a different experiences with the world are completely different than from the truth today. But they don't know that. I'm starting to wonder if thats why Dumbledore does these sorts of things."

"It's definitely an option. I would rather have him misguided than a Dark Lord in his own right."

"Strangely enough, I would too. But I think my reasons are different than yours."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure,"He said, then more softly, "I probably need to go now."

Tom's grip tightened on him for a moment, then loosened. "Alright, but make sure you come tomorrow, alright?"

Abandonment. Harry's lips brushed his before saying softly, "I love you."

He stopped, looked down at him through long, dark lashes. "I know. l love you too. Come back tomorrow."

"I promise," Harry said. The ache in his chest that had disappeared earlier had come back with what Tom said before. It was difficult for him to say it. It had taken months for it to slip out. Harry didn't think he even knew he had said it then.

The world spinned again, darkness overtaking the warm room and left Harry alone. It was faster this time, finding the way out.

Then he was in the Room of Requirement, Nagini asleep in his lap. He blinked, looking at the wand that was still in his hand.

"**Tempus**."

He swore. It was that late already?

_{Nagini, wake up! It'sss already almossst morning.}_

She raised her head sleepily, deep green scales glittering in the dim light.

_{What isss it thisss time? Did you ssspeak to Tom?}_

He slowed from packing, and smiled in her direction, _{Yesss, the timeline'sss are a bit ssstrange on time, but if thisss all worksss he ssshould be here within two monthsss.}_

_ {That'sss wonderful. Another whom could bring me food,} _she said, slipping into his arm. He rolled his eyes.

_{Lazy sssnake} _He said, a bit affectionately. He reshrunk his trunk with his 'legal' wand as the other was already inside. He didn't feel the need to parade it around so others could see. It would probably only lead to more awkward questions and his wand being confiscated. Bloody Dumbledore and his meddling.

He slipped from the room, threw the invisibility cloak around himself, and left for the dorms. He only hoped neither Ron nor Hermione had waited up for him. It was four o'clock in the morning already. He had been in that dark place between bonds for a long time.

When he got to the Fat Lady, he whispered the password, invisibility cloak still over his head. He was relieved when he saw all the couches empty.

He made it up the stairs two at a time, unshrinking his trunk when he got to his bed. He didn't bother getting into pajamas, but instead, tearing the cloak off, setting it into his trunk, and collapsing onto the bed, exhausted and asleep in minutes.

* * *

"Angelina, wait up," Harry said, catching up to the older girl.

She turned in surprise, before a large smile found it's way onto her face. Harry inwardly flinched. She wasn't going to be happy with him when he was done talking.

"Hey, Harry. What is it? Quidditch tryouts are on Friday if you're wondering."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I can't be on the team this year."

Angelina stared in shock, then started. "But you can't quit! We need you, and it's-"

He raised a hand, "I'm sorry, but I'm too busy this year. I have a lot of things I need to get done, and I don't have any extra time. I'm really sorry, Angelina, but you're going to have to find someone else to play."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Grimacing, he nodded. She only sighed, "Well, I suppose. I'll just have to add another slot open onto the list."

As she wandered off, Harry felt a pang of regret. It wasn't like he didn't want to play, it was just simply that he really didn't have time. And while he loved Quidditch, it was more the flying part than anything. He needed that extra time for research.

When he got back to the Common Room after skipping dinner in exchange for homework, running, and practicing dueling in the Room of Requirement, he was immediately met by a furious Ron.

"What do you mean you're not playing Quidditch? Angelina just put up a new notice and it has the seeker spot on it. Why aren't you playing?"

It seemed by then the entire common room was listening and he sighed. Better get it over with when everyone was listening.

"I don't have time this year, so she has to find someone else. And besides, it gives someone else a chance to play if they wanted to. I like _flying_ more than anything, not Quidditch."

Ron stood gaping, mouth open, floundering like a fish when Hermione drew up to them.

"Where were you, Harry? I was looking for you everywhere," She said, looking concerned. Harry wanted to bang his head into a wall. Couldn't they just leave him alone for a few minutes. One of the reasons he had loved being in Slytherin so much was because they_ left him alone._

"I was out-"

"Yes out," She interrupted, "You've said that twice now, once last night, and once today already. Are you going to tell us that again tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. It's really none of your business where I am anyways."

Flushing, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him over to their usual area beside the fire. Ron followed them, still red in the face, but seemingly calmer. Hermione threw up some quick silencing charms and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?" Did they really think he was just going to gush out all his secrets?

"Where have you been?"

Harry wanted to gape at her, but then he remembered that before all this, he had told them everything. Salazar, that was never going to happen again.

"I've been out, just like I said before," He told them calmly. Inside he felt cold.

Her mouth twisted into an ugly sort of expression, almost of desperation. "If you won't tell us, then I'll have to take it to Dumbledore - you can't just-"

Rage. It burned in his stomach and in his throat and told him to hurt her. He knew it was only the darkness, the part of him that he usually only left reserved for Dumbledore, but this?

He had always known of her love of higher authority, but he never expected it to go this far. Merlin, had she always been like this?

"You will not be taking anything to anyone," He hissed, "I will never forgive you if you do."

He rose from his chair, and she stood up, blocking his path. And meanwhile the chant, the one that told him she was weak, and worthless and deserved to _hurt_, rose higher and higher into his mind. He needed to get away before he did something.

"Harry, I'I - please, talk to us!" She shouted after him, but he had already left, bursting through the door. He need to _run._ He needed to escape, far away from here.

He was outside the Forbidden Forest in minutes, his body crunching out, lengthening and gaining fur. Seconds had only past before the pale cougar was inside the wood, snarling at anything that moved. He knew he sounded rabid. Like something that should be put down.

Dumbledore, it was fine to talk about him in such a way with Tom. But to have Hermione tell him that she was going to rat out on him to the old fool, that hurt. And it made him, very, very angry.

Dark shadows rustled in the distance, and he fell into a crouch, quieting. It was a small herd of deer, and they were _perfect._

They didn't notice him before it was too late, and then he was on the smaller one of the group, mauling it's neck. Scarlet rivulets trickled down his chin, more splattering his face and shoulders. The doe squealed and kicked and then buckled.

It was silent, the rest of the deer gone, his prey, dead. It was darker in the forest than he had noticed, the dark trees softly rustling overhead. The forest seemed still in it's death, and the cougar ripped into the deer's shoulder, taking it's fill. Harry hadn't had dinner, after all.

His brain finally started to wake up, the hazy red thinning before Harry realized what had happened. He looked down at himself and if he had been human, well. He was covered in blood after all. It wasn't irregular though, he had done this many times before, when he got angry at someone. The only difference was that it was fifty years later into the future. It almost made him laugh, but he supposed as a cougar it would sound odd, so he didn't.

He needed to wash up, as he couldn't go into the castle covered in blood. He crept to the edge, near Hagrid's empty hut. He had almost forgotten that he was missing. It was just one more detail of the puzzle he needed the answer to.

He made it to the lake, and while he hated water in this form, he did need to wash off. With a low growl he slid into the water and immediately wanted to bolt. He couldn't stand it, but he stayed in for a few extra minutes anyways, making sure he got all the blood off. When he was finished and couldn't stand it anymore, he leapt from the water, shaking off rapidly and transforming again. Back in his human form, he cast a drying and heating charm on himself a couple of times before he was completely dry.

Water was hell. He just knew it.

And then the night's events sunk back into his brain and he groaned as he reentered the castle. He had overreacted; while Hermione respected Dumbledore, she had no reason _not _to. She didn't know about the compulsions and blocks and hell, she and Ron probably had certain compulsions on them as well, if he was any example. They were his friends, perfect little spies without meaning to be.

"Shoot," He mumbled. He wasn't going to apologize but he certainly needed to explain some things to them, and he really needed Tom to be there so he could help take off the compulsions permanently. He could hold them off, but he wasn't as good at it as _he_ was. Tom was exceptional in mind arts afterall.

He muttered the password as he cast a wandless disillusionment spell over himself. It was weak, but it would do for getting inside.

He tried not to look at Hermione or Ron as she looked distraught and him unusually stoic. He would have to give them something, as he couldn't explain it to them yet. He needed to see Tom now. Maybe a note?

He ran up the stairs, careful not to make much of a sound, and found Nagini laying on his pillow.

_{It'sss time to sssee Tom again} _He told her, rousing her from sleep.

She stared, unblinking, before sliding onto his arm and wrapping around his wrist as a very heavy bracelet.

His holly and phoenix wand would suffice in the spell, if only no one checked his wand for the next few days. Although he was really doubting anything of the sort happening. He wrote a quick message on a loose piece of parchment that would tell Ron and Hermione he would explain things tomorrow, and crept back into the common room, placing the note down where he watched only until they noticed, and leaving them.

Once inside, he left Nagini on a pillow the room put out, and stretched; loosening his muscles and yawning. He really did need more sleep. He flopped down onto his own pillow, burying tempting thoughts of his bed and took out his wand.

_{Are we going to be here all night again, Harrissson?}_

He glanced down at the half-awake snake and snorted. _{Even if we did, I don't think it would make much of a difference to you, now would it?}_

_ {Well, maybe not.} _She admitted, uncurling her body so her head rested on his hip.

Rolling his eyes at her antics, he pressed his wand to her side and hissed, {**Ad Vinculi**}

This time he wouldn't take as long in the bond. He didn't have that extra time.

As it was, he didn't need to worry. The moment he reopened his eyes, he found himself in their shared mindspace from the last night. Or last week, depending on how the timelines were faring.

He was the only one there though, looking around, which was weird considering-

{_Harrissson.} _Oh.

A pair of strong arms pulled him onto the bed, a mouth trailing soft kisses down his neck.

_{Tom, ssstop that.} _He said, trying to pull away like Tom had done in their last visit, and once again he found himself in his lap. It seemed Tom had at least got his arrogance back.

_{Why ssshould I? I know you like it} _He said. Harry shuddered as Tom's mouth sucked and nibbled and bit and- he felt Tom's mouth curve into a smile. _That bastard._

"Stop. How long has it been since last time?" Harry said, protecting his neck by covering it with his arms. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he knew he really didn't have a choice.

Tom only smirked at his solution, and said, "Four days. I think we should meet more often. Perhaps you should skip-"

"No."

His voice turned to silk, "Harrison, you won't even do it for me?"

"No." He had to be firm in this decision. He would not be sucked into this see-through scheme of his.

_{Harrissson-}_

Harry turned on him, eyes flashing cold, "I'm not going to have sex with you in a mindspace."

He only momentarily stilled, a teasing smile finding its way to his mouth, "Ah, but you never said we couldn't-"

"Oh for the love of- no!"

Tom finally rolled his eyes, releasing him. Harry made no real move to leave. He didn't really see the point.

"So the timeline's are all off? Is it unstable then?" Harry said, thinking a bit out loud.

"Probably. We'll have to see," Tom said, collapsing onto a pillow. Harry, losing his balance, fell with him. Tom only raised an eyebrow, but Harry knew he had done it on purpose.

He was so infuriating.

"Hmm. I think we need to move this ahead. Use Hogwarts as the power, I don't think we can wait until Samhain."

Tom looked concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Harry waved him away, "It's fine for now. Just I had forgotten that Dumbledore probably has compulsions on my friends to spy for him. Hermione in particular probably."

Tom winced, "I could see how that could be a problem. You probably haven't really hung around them once since you got back, have you? The compulsions, if they do exist, are probably pushing at them to get information."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure there are compulsions. And I'm also sure they've only gotten worse over the summer. They spent it under fidelius in the Black family home with Dumbledore constantly around them."

"Why were they in the Black House? And how in Salazar's name did _Dumbledore _get in there?"

Harry laughed, and Tom looked horrified, no doubt thinking of all the priceless Dark Arts books in the library.

"I doubt they could find the library, Tom. You know how it seems to be able to hide itself. And my godfather, the one I've told you about, Sirius?"

Tom snickered, "Yes, the Gryffindor Black heir. I'm sure Walburga will be _very _pleased with her wayward son when time catches up here."

Rolling his eyes, Harry continued, "Yes, him. Because he's a 'dangerous fugitive' he's stuck inside. He seems to have given Dumbledore full rights to the house to be headquarters to a group called 'Order of the Phoenix' that was created to defeat your older self."

They both grimaced. Finally Tom said, "Just get me in there to rescue the books and anything else that should be saved, and I'll be happy."

"Considering I haven't been there myself yet, it might be awhile."

Tom waved him off, looking mildly irritated. "I'll just charm my way in. Light wizards don't have a clue when it comes to subtle manipulation."

Harry laughed, knowing Tom, it would probably take only a week before he got a invitation to this 'Order'.

"Yes, yes. What are you planning to do when you get here?"

Tom smiled, more cruel than anything. "Voldemort hasn't taken over head of Slytherin, has he?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He didn't particularly want to be a part of this scheme.

"I might as well take up as Lord Slytherin there, transfer the money from here to your timeline, pick up the money from your Chamber, and focus on ruining Voldemort's name."

"You do realize his past is your's as well?"

Tom grinned, "But they wouldn't know that, now would they? I plan on running his name through the mud, effectively stopping his building force while I steal followers from him _at the same time._ I can remove the Dark Mark. That's big from what I can take. It seems like many there no longer wish to follow him, but are tied to the man through it's effects. I'm going to leave him with nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes, 'And let me guess, working on your own force?"

"It'll be political. But some of those more light affiliated seats might have to go."

"Let me guess; 'Voldemort' will be targeting them."

Tom laughed, "Exactly. It will be wonderful."

"Only you would be bold enough to use him as an assassination ploy."

It was times like this Harry was quickly reminded Tom to most others, was merciless. He had no qualms about killing someone off if he could gain something from it. Although he seemed worse than before, Harry was only glad he had stopped Tom from killing during school. That was at least a win for him.

"He _is_ me. Sort of."

"What are you going to be doing when you're not pissing off a Dark Lord?"

"You'll see."

It was just the sort of mysterious answer Harry worried after. He eyed the older man, making sure Tom noticed him.

He only waved him off. "Don't worry, it's legal."

Harry's eyebrows arched, _that _was a surprise.

"Hmm."

Tom stared quizzically at him, mildly concerned. "What is it?"

Harry sighed, flipping over to bury his face into Tom's neck. "I killed a deer."

He wasn't surprised to feel slight laughter coming from Tom and then, "You lost your temper again?"

"At least I didn't blow up at them. That's what I would have done before."

All he got to that was a light hum. "Yes, you weren't very subtle then, now were you?"

He snorted, "Compulsions, remember? I don't think I could have been subtle."

They were silent for a moment.

"We should probably work on the ritual now."

Tom made faint sound of agreement.

"What's this spell you were talking about? The dimension spell?"

"It's more of a ritual, and we'll have to tweak it for what we want. Let me work out the details."

"Alright, rituals aren't really my thing." Harry pushed himself up, watching Tom's lips curve.

"I don't understand why. You already have sacrifices done, as most of the time _it's a deer."_

Harry scowled while Tom continued to look pleased. Finally he sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "I should probably go."

Tom's eyes darkened. "Alright. Just come back."

Sometimes his possessiveness was vaguely annoying, but he could understand it. He had something like it as well. Both neither wanted to be alone.

"Of course I will," Harry said, all the same. Of course he would always come back if he could. What else would he do?

Tom pulled him down, lips pulling taut at his, sucking and lightly biting his lips - and he was back in the Room of Requirement, Nagini staring at him.

_{You were moaning again.} _She told him.

Harry winced, _{Ssstill, even if I had been, there will be no repeat of...that other incident, right?}_

She uncurled and rose to meet his face, _{What will you give me in exchange?}_

_ {Oh for the love of Merlin, you are too sssmart for your own good. What do you want?}_

She looked away again quickly, and without warning, wrapped around his arm.

"Hey!" He cried, incensed.

_{I'll come up with something later.}_

Harry stopped at this. She was just too lazy to come up with something?

_{You are ridiculous.} _He told her but she seemed to be ignoring him, so he he got to his feet, casting Tempus.

Well, it was at least earlier than last time. Two-thirty wasn't so bad.

He placed his wand back into its holster and left the room. He didn't cast a disillusionment charm as he wanted to use this as practice. He had gotten quite good at not being seen in Tom's time.

When he got back to the dorms, he quickly got ready for bed, careful not to make a sound, and slipped into bed. Nagini settled into the pillow next to him, which he had placed a long-term heating charm on earlier the day before. His eyelids laid heavy with sleep as his breathing slowed. It took only minutes before he was lost in the world of dreams.

The next morning he rose early, setting out to the Black Lake to run. He had gotten into it after the nurse from Hogwarts, fifty years ago, told him after he had taken the nutrition potions that he needed to exercise for them to work correctly.

It was sunny but slightly cold out, the heat of summer slowly diminishing in the fall days. He didn't really mind, as he liked it best when running. After a hour or so, he decided he was finished.

He got back to the dorms when most were starting to wake up, but he ignored Seamus's uncomfortable look as he knew the boy didn't know whether to believe him about a certain Dark Lord or not. He was actually vaguely amused by it. The irish boy wasn't very subtle about it, but then, most Gryffindors weren't.

He washed up and was slipping on his robes when Ron turned up. He looked distinctly worn, and slightly cold in the face. Harry raised an eyebrow but Ron just gripped his robes tighter, as if he was gaining strength from them.

"Are you really going to explain everything to us?" He said, his voice low.

"Everything? No. I will explain _some_ things though. Come on, let's go find Hermione so I don't need to say it twice."

"What, you don't have the time?" Ron snarled, a slight sarcastic tone to his voice.

Harry regarded him coolly for moment, causing him to flush.

"Exactly."

"Oh, come on, Ron," He said, not looking back as he left the dorm.

He found Hermione waiting at the bottom, looking only slightly less distressed than the night before.

"Harry!" She cried, "I'm sorry-"

"Shh, I'll explain it to you after breakfast, okay?" He said, a bit more gently. He knew the worst of compulsions were on her, and as soon as he took them off, he was sure she would be less worried in general.

"Alright, I'm just worried about you," She said. "We both are."

Harry then noticed Ron, who had stayed just hidden in the stairs.

"Yeah, mate. It's just, you're acting a bit different, you know?"

_Like a Slytherin_, it was unsaid, but they could all hear it in his voice, ringing with accusation.

"I am different, and I'll explain why, okay?"

"Okay, Harry. Where should we meet?"

He didn't want them to know about the Room of Requirement yet, but it was really the only place.

"Meet me on the seventh floor, near the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy."

"Why there?" Ron asked, still suspicious.

"I'll explain it to you when we get there," Harry said, getting less patient by the minute.

Hermione, probably sensing this, said, "Let's get to breakfast."

Harry smiled apologetically, "I have to go, but I'll see you later."

"Harry!" Hermione looked dismayed.

"Don't worry, Hermione," He said.

"Well...alright."

He went off in the direction of the kitchens, his _Parselmagic_ book in his bag. When he got to the kitchens, Dobby was already ready.

"Harry Potter, sir! I already have food in the back," He said.

"Thank you, Dobby. That's very thoughtful of you."

The house elf burst into tears and Harry suppressed the urge to sigh.

While he ate, he opened his book to read up on compulsions. It would be easiest for him to hold them off this way, but Tom would have to be the one to take them off completely. He was an Occlumens and his legilimency was good, but because of the extensive time he had compulsions on his own mind, he wasn't very good at erasing them fully. His mind had fought for so long against them, he didn't have much strength, even after two years. He was getting slowly better, but his mind was still damaged. He had seen the damage himself looking into his mindspace.

"Does Harry Potter, sir want something more to eat?"

Harry blinked, looking up down at the elf.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

He finished eating, and started to make his way up to the seventh floor. When he got there, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, rushing forward.

"Hi, stay there," He said, before pacing back and forth.

"Harry? What-"

She stopped, speechless, as the door to the room appeared. Harry stopped, flashing her and Ron a smile.

"What is that-"

"It's the Room of Requirement," He interrupted, "I'm sure you've read about it."

Her face lit up, "Oh, that makes sense! It creates a room for whatever you need to to be, right?"

"Yeah. It's quite helpful," Harry said.

"But do you know about it?" Ron said. He seemed less hostile than before. Hermione must have told him off, then.

"People I stayed with knew about it. One of them used it all the time during his schooling here," Harry said.

"What did they use it for?" Hermione asked.

Harry choked before managing, "He was a Slytherin."

"Probably up to no good, slimy snakes-"

"Ron!" Hermione cried but stopped when she realized Harry was laughing.

"On this one, Ron, you are right. He could have been the poster boy of the house."

"And what were you doing at this house with him then?" She got closer and quieted, "Wouldn't they support You-Know-Who?"

He waved her off as they entered the room. "No, and I'm going to be honest with you and say that most Slytherin's and others who serve Voldemort don't actually want to. But they don't really have a choice because Voldemort would kill them and their families if they tried to leave."

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's insane," Harry said flatly, closing the door behind them. The room lit up and they found themselves in a small field, full of wildflowers.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Hermione said, losing herself. Even Ron seemed amazed, but that was probably because he was in a field inside Hogwarts and not because of the aesthetics.

"Isn't it?" He had often come here before when he needed time alone, or needed to rest.

"So you said you would explain."

It was Ron, standing off to the side. Hermione leaned down and flopped to the ground. Harry sat down also and Ron did the same, after a moment.

"Yes. And before I start, I need you to not repeat this to anyone. Not to anyone, especially Dumbledore." He said, his expression serious.

"But why? He's-"

"Hermione, just listen." She quieted and he started again. "I never got off the train last summer. I had a portkey, and I got help. I'm never going back to the Dursleys, and that's how I think now. But before, I wasn't able to think in such a way.

I got numerous check in's with professionals that helped me gain back my health from the abuse, and while physically I was doing better, mentally, I was not. I found out that I had compulsions-"

"Compulsions? Harry-" She stopped.

"It know, it's awful. I had many of them, one to never tell anyone about the abuse, to be more reckless, and if needed, to _sacrifice myself._"

Both of them froze, "Sacrifice yourself? But why?"

"I don't know yet. But I also had mental blocks on memory and a block on my core that stopped over sixty percent of my magic. I really couldn't learn anything, Hermione. That's why I used to laze back."

"Who did this to-" She stilled, then looked up at him with horror. "It was Dumbledore, isn't it? He did all those things to you."

Harry nodded.

"But why would he do such a thing? He's supposed to be good, right?" Ron said.

"Power corrupts, but he's been 'misguided' for a very long time. Just because he seems nice doesn't mean he is. Which comes down to what I have you here for."

"You think he might of put compulsions on us too, right?"

"Yes, and I want to take them off you as soon as possible," Harry said.

"Can you do that, take them off?" Hermione asked and then said, "That's why you were so angry at me last night, because I said I was going to go to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, "Yes. But did you feel panicked when I didn't tell you everything, more than worried? Like something bad would happen if you didn't? That would be the compulsions working. You didn't even have a choice."

Hermione crumpled and Harry turned his focus on Ron. He looked a bit peaky.

"I can't remove them completely, but I can block them temporally. It would last until we can get them fully removed. A friend of mine can erase them."

"How do you know he can do that?" Hermione said.

Harry gave her a pale smile, "Because he got rid of mine."

She nodded her head in consent. "Alright, please block them."

He nodded and turned to Ron, who looked as though he wanted to bolt.

"Ron?"

He sighed, "It's just...my whole life my mother and father have been spouting off about how good and powerful Dumbledore is. Now I'm learning that he would-"

"We are his chessboard, Ron. I was his pawn."

"But you aren't anymore?"

"No, not anymore."

Ron breathed in, "That's good. Can you take the compulsions off me as well?"

"Of course. It's not going to hurt or anything, but I'm going to be using Legilimency. It's like...mind reading only the mind really can't 'read'. I'm going to find your mindspace. Since it's not yours, it will be very messy and almost random to what it turns out to look like, but from there I can block the compulsions. After this though, you can't look Dumbledore in the eyes ever again. He's a master at the mind arts, and so is Voldemort. If you look into Dumbledore's eyes he can use it against you and he'll know something's suspicious." Harry said, then grinned, trying to lighten the mood a bit," Who wants to go first?"

There was silence until Hermione spoke. "I'll go."

"Alright, sit in front of me and look in my direction, keep your eyes on mine so I don't hurt you on accident."

"You said it wouldn't hurt," Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "If your mind resists and you take your eyes off mine, my mind will start ripping through yours. That's when it would hurt, not the compulsions, although I doubt it would happen in the first place."

"Okay Harry, I'm ready."

Harry turned back, raised his wand to her face and hissed, "**Legilimens**."

Darkness, then a swarm of memories and thoughts burst in front of him. Loneliness, fear, worries then happiness and that pleasant warm feeling - and he found himself in a whirlwind library. Every inch covered with books and magazines and parchment. And among all that information, he found traces and thin lines of Dumbledore's magic everywhere.

He hissed, pacing as he decided how to best seal the compulsions away. He finally just dropped to a table, strewn in dusty textbooks and magic alike, and hissed, _{Ssspead little sssnakesss. Protect her mind from the dangerousss man'sss magic. Ssseal it away until another ssspeaker returnsss.}_

It was different than what he had been expecting, and unconventional, but it seemed to work. Dark snakes spread across her mind, hiding her thoughts and exposing the compulsions. They sunk fangs into the veins, poisoning it to a lighter color, neutralizing their purpose.

Harry grinned and once the snakes had finished, he drew out from her mind.

"So how do you feel?" He asked her.

She blinked and then smiled. "It's feels like weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know? I don't feel like I need to know everything about well...you?"

"The compulsions were mostly there to make you go to him if I acted strange and report everything."

She winced, "That's awful."

Harry just nodded. "Alright, Ron your turn. We have to get to class soon, so we better make it quick."

Ron turned, and looked straight into Harry's glowing green eyes. For a moment he remembered the fake Moody's killing curse on the spider and found its color to be the same as he eyes.

Harry tried not to laugh as he picked up that last thought, and cast the stronger spell.

His head was even more cluttered, and Harry found himself wishing for a cleaner mind. He had gotten so used to casting it on occlumens that cluttered minds where strange to him.

His mindspace was his room at the Burrow. Messy and covered in compulsions. There weren't as many, but the veins were thicker. It made him sick.

He called the snakes, giving them the same instructions as he had done for Hermione.

He pulled out and Ron slowly came around.

"I feel...clearer?"

Harry nodded. "The compulsions are blocked. And I made sure he couldn't put anymore on either of you or he's going to find a nasty surprise waiting for him."

"What do you mean?"

Harry smiled, "I just left something in both of your mindscape's to protect you from further influence."

Harry rolled up, picking up his bag and holstering his wand.

"Come on, I know a lot's happened but we still need to get to class."

Hermione got to her feet, pulling Ron up with her.

"Do we have to go to Transfiguration? Professor McGonagall is even more scary than last year," Ron moaned.

"It's OWLS this year, Ronald! You need to study more anyways, now that we're talking about it."

Harry smiled at their usual bantering. Apparently that was there to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: T, most likely later M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thank you for reviews!

Time skip! Things in the books are a bit different but I needed Umbridge's new position a little later in the year. So it's a few weeks later than in canon. :3

* * *

"October fifth."

Harry glanced up at the older man through inky lashes, watching as his lips twitched in hidden glee. He was definitely pleased with himself, and Harry couldn't really find a reason to stop him. He was restless as well, and while with the compulsions on Ron and Hermione blocked, his stress levels had immediately fallen, but now he simply wanted Tom to be there.

"That's in two weeks."

Only two weeks. He would kiss fate if he could. In the past month, the most that had happened was a letter from Percy telling Ron to 'stop hanging around Potter'. Ron's ears had flamed and he hadn't looked at Harry until he had burst out in laughter. It had been little more than amusing to him. Hanging around Tom and being a Slytherin for two years did that to you, especially a Slytherin that was used to acting a Gryffindor.

"I have most of the ritual done, and I got Dippet to agree to let me in for a few hours. Of course it wasn't very difficult," He said, smirking, "I just had to throw around my title a bit."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Not very subtle, Tom."

Tom leaned back, pulling Harry with him. He breathed into the crook of the younger boy's neck. Harry noticed he smelled faintly of coffee, and smirked. He_ had_ rubbed off on him.

"Have you been drinking coffee, Tom?" He purred, raising himself up on his elbows and leaning too close into the other's face. It took more than that with Tom though, and he simply smiled against Harry's lips. A reluctant moan forced its way out as Tom's tongue found its way into his mouth.

Ahh, they had been talking about important stuff before. He pulled away. "So have you?"

Tom looked properly satisfied, and then groaned. "What if I have?"

"I win," Harry said, positively gleeful. They had a bet, and now Harry had won. He didn't often win bets against Tom, and this one had been personal. They were the hardest ones to pull off. "You said you would never drink coffee, and look now-"

"You were gone."

It was said lowly, softly as if he didn't want Harry to hear it. He pressed his lips against the plump lips of Tom's, and marveled at how much Tom actually cared. It was something almost unbelievable if he didn't know him so well.

"But I'm back, and soon you'll be here with me," He said, curving into Tom's side.

"True, but for me it will be almost another whole month. You're lucky," He said, sounding almost regretful.

Harry grinned, he just couldn't help himself. He knew he was hurting Tom, and the vindictive side of him was slowly relishing in it. It was his fault they always got off topic during these meetings after all. He was seriously losing sleep over it.

"It can't be too bad, aren't you planning that thing with Abraxas for later in the year?"

"The ball I'm not going to be attending?" He sounded vaguely amused.

Harry twisted around to meet his eyes, "Yes, that."

Laughing, he said, "I've pretty much left it to him, now. I think they've caught on to the point that I'm not going to be here come a few months."

Harry frowned and watched him for a few moments. He was a bit worried still. What if Tom regretted coming to his world? He thought he might regret it if he was Tom. He was leaving an entire world, along with his friends behind. But then, Tom didn't see his friends quite in the same regard. He had slowly started to see where Harry was coming from, when he had told Tom about the friendship he had with Ron and Hermione, and Tom had seemed almost wistful a couple of times, but that was it. The damage was already done by that point. He had kept his 'friends' at arm's reach for so long it was difficult to trust them more than he already had.

It was difficult to ask, but he felt he needed to. "Will you regret it?"

He looked pensive for a moment before giving Harry a small smile. "I would regret it more if I didn't go. I'm giving up a lot by leaving, I know that. You know that too, don't you? But my 'friends' will help along my ideals, I hope. And if another Dark Lord rises, it will at least not be me. They won't be as difficult to bring down. It'll work out."

Harry simply nodded. Tom wasn't telling him everything, but he knew it was as much as he could let on. He was used to never telling anyone anything, unless it would absolutely benefit him. He was giving up a lot for him.

"We need to talk about what you'll do when you get here. Not just long term, I mean short term. In the castle."

Tom shrugged, "It'll all work out."

"It will not just simply 'work out'. We really need to plan for this!" Harry said.

Tom waved him off, "It'll be fine. I have it all sorted out. And anyways, shouldn't you be off? I thought you were 'losing serious sleep'?"

Harry gaped at the older man. "You haven't," He started, and once seeing Tom's smug face, he glared. "Using the bond to read each other's thoughts is strictly forbidden. You were even the one to come up with that rule!"

"You looked worried," He said, pressing his lips to Harry's. "I just wanted to see what you were thinking about."

"Tch." He looked away. He finally said, "I'm still angry."

"Like a kitten. Not very scary," Tom said, still looking smug. It was really starting to piss him off.

"I don't look like a-"

"Shh," Tom interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips. "You're all bristled. Hot and bothered."

Harry hissed at him, jerking away and off the bed.

"I'm leaving."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Tom asked, sounding almost innocent.

Harry was still angry at him, but he knew he would be dissatisfied later if he left now. He regretfully turned back, watching as Tom slid off the bed.

"Sorry," Tom murmured into his ear, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, and pulling him closer.

"No you're not," Harry said, a bit spiteful, but then softened slightly. It wouldn't really do anything to be angry when it came to Tom and his little quirks. Even if one of them was peeking into minds every once and awhile. And who was he kidding? He himself did it to other students all the time now.

He pulled away, turning to meet Tom's darkened eyes. He saw lust and a bit of anger, but chose to ignore it. He simply pressed his lips to Tom's in a quick kiss, and darted away before Tom could reach for him again.

"See you tomorrow, Tom." He said wickedly.

Tom looked annoyed for a moment before he smirked. "Goodbye, kitten."

Then the world is shifting again, and a very angry Harry finds himself back in the Room of Requirement. He jumped up, upheaving Nagini from her rest.

_{What now?} _She hissed irritability.

Harry turned to her, snarling and hissing. _{He called me kitten TWICE. He-}_

_{Oh, ssstop. I know you sssecretly like when he callsss you that} _She said. _{Get clossser, I need to get into your arm.}_

_ {I don't like it} _Harry said, pushing his arm closer. Nagini slid underneath his skin and hissed, _{Ssstop talking. Let'sss get back to the dorm where you can get sssome sssleep. You obviousssly need it.}_

He snarled at her again, a bit in reminiscence of his animagus form, before leaving the room. It's only slightly dark out now, and the morning light is creeping in through the trees. No sleep for him again, then.

Harry only sighed as he trudged up to his common room, and through the portrait to the dorms. He was about ready to fall over, but he knew he needed to at least look like he had gotten in earlier. That meant putting on pajamas. Or something like it.

He left Nagini on the self-heating pillow, and pulled on too long sweatpants that were probably Tom's.

_{Good night, Nagini} _He said, pulling his blankets over him.

She lifted her head slightly in acknowledgement and hissed, _{Good night, Harrissson. Sssleep.}_

So he did.

* * *

The moment he stepped into the Great Hall the next morning, he can tell immediately that there was something wrong. Harry made his way to the table, and watched Hermione screech about something in the paper.

"Good morning," He said, then turned his focus to Hermione, "What is it?"

"Oh, Harry, it's just awful!" She said, shoving the paper forward.

Once he got a look at the paper, anger curved and danced in his throat.

Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the Ministry. They were all against him. This High Inquisitor position was the ministry's first move. Fudge probably thought Dumbledore wanted his job, and he was wrong. Dumbledore was right where he wanted to be, in control of the 'next great minds'. His hands clenched, forming fists, and he made the mistake of looking up at the staff table. Umbridge caught his eyes and smiled. His expression darkened.

She had no idea what was coming for her. He had been already making a plan to get rid of her, but he would just have to speed it up. Preferably tonight. And he wasn't kidding when he said Parselmagic healing spells could be used for the worst sorts of things.

"She's going to be 'inspecting' all the classes later in the week, starting today," Hermione said, "Horrible woman."

_Not for long._ "We should probably get to class soon if she is," He said, trying to sound sympathetic, and a little angry. Inside, he was already looking forward to later that night. The things he had seen in her mind, she was earning what she got.

Though when they got to Binns's class, she wasn't there. Harry spent the hours reading up on mind healing spells in his _Parselmagic: Healing _book. He wasn't as cruel like Tom was sometimes, but he did understand taking out his anger on people who really truly _earned it._

"You still won't let me see what you're reading!" Hermione said, as they were packing up. Harry pushed the book away from her prying eyes and into his bookbag. "Nope, sorry 'mione."

She glared at him, before fixing her gaze on Ron, who was sleeping still.

"Ron, come on! Wake up." And without looking back, she left. Harry repressed a laugh as Ron looked up blankly.

"Ron, it's potions."

He groaned, lifting up sluggishly and said, "Now she's angry with me, and it's potions. This is awful, Harry."

He grinned, "She'll forget about it, don't worry. By the time we get there she'll probably be already focused on whatever we're doing in class today, knowing her."

"I guess," Ron said, as they headed for the classroom.

When they got in, Umbridge wasn't there either. Harry was getting slightly annoyed. Was she inspecting the other teachers or not?

He fell into the seat next to Draco, only getting a slight groan out of the other boy. He repressed a smile, the blond ferret really had gotten used to it.

"I'm passing back these essays and the grades you received would be as if these were your OWL's," Snape said, as he came into the room. He smirked, "Some of you," He said, his gaze slowing over Ron and Neville, "Didn't do as well as others."

_Oh get on with it._ Harry leaned back in his seat, much like he thought his father would, and Snape's expression darkened, his lips curving into a sneer.

Probably not helping his case, but Snape's gloating over his friends bothered him. It wasn't their fault his teaching method didn't work, and then picking on them made it worse. He really didn't know what to do with the man yet.

Snape handed back the essays, Ron cringing, Hermione beaming. Harry glowered at his E, he _knew_ he deserved an O. It sounded arrogant, but he knew his talent in it. And Snape...well, he was being fairer. He probably would have given him an A a year ago if he had done the same work. So he guessed it was fine.

He tuned back into Snape's next speech, and promptly tuned out when he found out the potion they were to make that class. Strengthening Solution. Easy and boring, like usual. But then he had gotten used to making barely legal potions with the Tom later in sixth year. He missed that.

"Potter, get to work!"

Harry blinked, finding himself staring into the angry eyes of his potion's teacher. Oops.

"Yes, Professor," He drawled, smirking as he moved around and into the supply cupboard. He picked out the right ingredients and headed back to his table. Draco was already started, ingredients already cut and sorted. He made a face before slumping back into his seat. Salazar, he was tired.

"What's up with you, Potter?" Draco said, cutting through the fog that was Harry's mind.

"Haven't gotten enough sleep in over a month, that's what. And call me Harry, for Salazar's sake," He said, picking up his knife and cutting up the ingredients nearest him.

Draco's eyes bulged and Harry twisted around to glare irritably at him.

"What now? You can't be that afraid of calling me by my first name. I've been telling you to call me that since the second week of school."

"No, but you swore."

Harry raised an eyebrow and he flushed. "No, you used Salazar."

He burst out into laughter, he really couldn't help it. That's what he was worrying about?

"Yes Draco, I use Salazar."

"Oh." And that was that.

When his potion turned the clear, turquoise color that showed that it was perfect, he took a flask of it and brought it up to Snape's desk.

"Thanks Professsssor," He hissed, before leaving the room. He really needed a quick nap, consequences be damned. He also knew that Snape was still probably recovering from his lisp so he wouldn't stop him. It certainly helped when he was trying to escape from anyone who had heard Voldemort speak.

He made it to his dorm, and fell into the bed, jostling Nagini. She fell back with a hiss.

_{Ssso tired} _He moaned. He set up an alarm and hissed _{Make sssure I wake up when this goesss off.}_

He didn't know how she responded as he fell into sleep the moment his eyes shut.

* * *

"The toad's here."

Harry opened his eyes blearily, watching as a topheavy, pink blob floated into his vision. Ah, that toad. He leaned back into his seat, Ron looking in concern over him. He waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just - come up with a dream," He said, rubbing his eyes a bit. What could he say he dreamed about? He could say he dreamed of shagging Voldemort's younger self. That could get an amusing rise out of them, but he didn't think anyone would look at him the same again. So something else then.

"I was a giant cat hunting deer in the Forbidden Forest."

Ron looked at him as though he was crazy, then roared in laughter. "Okay, that'll work," He said, pulling out his copy of _Dream Oracle._ "Let's see-"

"Shh!" Harry whispered. Ron paused, looked confused. He pointed in Umbridge's direction. Trelawney was shaking, whether in anger or desperation he didn't know. It was probably both.

"Poor old bat, Umbridge is going to kill her," Ron whispered.

Harry nodded, but his lips curved into a slight smile. After having her predict his death almost every class seeing her shaken up a bit was a little nice. And the toad would be gone by tonight. Thank merlin.

When they finally got to the DADA's classroom, Harry was grinding his teeth. He really just wanted the day over.

Umbridge continued with her gross smiles and atrocious teaching. Even Hermione had given up on asking questions and Harry was grateful. He didn't want Hermione of all people to feel the wrath of a blood quill induced by Umbridge. Crazy bitch.

Harry knew he was getting irritable, but he would have to hold out until the end of classes.

"Mister Potter, are you enjoying my classes, I see you aren't reading?"

A sickly sweet voice jarred his thoughts and he watched as Umbridge circled him.

"Oh course, Professor. I was just opening my book now," He said, equally pleasant.

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything else. Which was good as he thought he probably wouldn't have gotten through another word without jinxing her.

It was probably due to the practice in Transfiguration when Dumbledore was teaching, casting suspicious glares his way whenever Tom tracked him down. Welcome to 1943, ehh?

The moment the bell rang, he was off. He hissed at a passageway snake, gaining entrance, and raced towards the dungeons. He came out a few feet from the Slytherin common room. He put his invisibility cloak over his body, and when an unsuspecting first year opened the door, Harry followed him in. He immediately made his way over to Salazar's portrait. He cast a silencing charm along with a notice-me-not charm. He really didn't feel like getting caught.

_{Sssalazar, I have a quessstion} _He hissed quietly.

The man swung around, searching for the voice. Harry pulled his face out of the clock slightly, and his eyes widened and they disappeared again. Then he chuckled.

_{Well well, little sssnakeling. What bringsss you down here?}_

_ {I have decided the toad teaching DADA hasss gone too far. She tried to murder me thisss sssummer, you know. I don't know what ssshe hasss planned next, but ssshe needsss to go before her and the Minissstry'sss plansss run their courssse.}_

The man simply raised an eyebrow. _{The Umbridge woman? I've heard sssome of my sssnakesss talking about her. Nasssty piece of work?}_

Harry huffed, _{Ssshe sssent dementorsss after me.}_

Salazar's expression turned icy. _{What do you need from me?}_

_{Just sssome information about a healing ssspell. It'sss Parssselmagic. The one that eatsss away the dead tissssue?}_

He looked interested, _{What about it?}_

_ {How do you control what the sssnake magic eatsss? Do you jussst sssimply tell it to eat only one thing and it disssappearsss?}_

_ {That'sss it.}_

Harry grinned, and said, _{Thank you. Ssshe will be out of the cassstle by morning.}_

Salazar nodded and said, {_Come visssit again sssoon little sssnake.}_

_ {I will.} _Harry said, before leaving the common room with a hissed 'open'.

From there, he went straight towards Umbridge's office. He kept his cloak on, and took out his ebony wand from his second hoster. He didn't want to leave the job to later that night, in case he was too tired and made a mistake.

He knocked quietly on the door, then harder then she didn't respond. He rolled his neck and tried again. He knew she was in there, as he had been watching her habits for a few weeks now.

He was about to try one last time when a pudgy hand came through the empty space in the door, and it opened.

"Is anyone there?" She said in her sickly sweet voice. Harry's nose wrinkled at her tone and then he tensed, quickly putting up silencing spells. He didn't want anyone to hear this after all.

_{Ssserpentibus ardensss vnclennesss} _He hissed, pointing his wand at her face. _{Eat her mind, pretty sssnakes}_

She screamed as he thought she would, the blackened shadows that twisted and curved and formed as snakes. They reached for her, wrapping around her neck and entering through her open mouth. Harry watched as she gagged and spluttered, turning red in the face, then whitening as they reached her brain. She was finished in under a minute, dropping to the stone corridor as her heart stopped.

The black snakes fell from her mouth, slick in blood and disappearing the moment they hit the air outside.

Harry watched with heavy lidded eyes, a smile creeping onto his handsome face. Then, when he heard voices, he left into a snake tunnel, waiting behind the wall to hear the first screams, before heading for the kitchens. He had missed lunch and he was a bit hungry.

He got the usual loud exclamation from Dobby and he let out a sigh of relief he didn't think he had been holding back.

"Hello, Dobby. I was wondering if I could get something to eat? I missed lunch today."

He nodded rapidly, his huge ears shaking with excitement.

"Of course great Harry Potter! I will get you a sandwich, is that alright?"

Harry smiled pleasantly and Dobby beamed back, and then disappeared.

He took a seat in his usual spot, watching as the elves bustled about, readying for dinner. Amidst all the chaos, it was quite peaceful.

"Here you go, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said, putting a plate of food down gently next to him.

"Thank you."

As soon as the elf was gone, his smile left as well. He had killed Umbridge. It left a certain stillness in his heart. He supposed he had killed before. Quirrell, then this time line's Tom Riddle. He could have said Cedric's death was his fault as well, but he hadn't done it with his own hands, so it didn't bother him as much as it used to.

The sandwich was a ham and cheese, pickles and chips on the side. He had one over the summer of his fifth year with Tom, when he had escaped the orphanage and they had gone further into Muggle London before taking a portkey to France. It had been wonderful then, even with their complicated relationship getting even shakier. He supposed they both had needed it though, with him only just stopping himself from killing his only relatives, and Harry being trapped in a different time while trying not to believe he actually felt something for the future mass murderer.

Although if he was going to think about the best of summers he had, it would have probably been the next, the summer before seventh year. He had accepted who he was by then, and the injustices done by people he had trusted from before.

They had gone back to France, then traveled a bit around magical Russia. He would have stayed in France, but Tom wanted to go as it was portrayed as someplace a bit more 'Dark'. It still had been a mess over Grindelwald, but he still found it interesting, even when traveling alone when Tom went off to build contacts.

"Is there anything else Dobby can get you?" Dobby said as he peeked up over the table. Harry jumped back slightly but then smiled at the excitable elf. "No, this was great. Thank you, Dobby."

The house elf's ears quivered and he beamed at Harry before leaving.

He yawned, stretching like a lazy cat before pulling himself off the chair and slipping away to the door before the elf could return. He liked Dobby, he really did, but sometimes his excitement tired him out more than it brought up his spirit.

It was a good thing he had left when he did, because he ran straight into Ron and Hermione. Hermione was wide-eyed and desperate and Ron was pale.

"Harry!" Hermione said, rushing over to him and embracing him in a tight hug.

He formed the right amount of concern on his face and said, "What's wrong? You look really worried about something."

She grabbed his wrist and started to pull him along with Ron following them, when she replied. "Umbridge was found dead outside her office-"

"What, are you serious?" Harry shouted. He was going to milk this all he got.

She nodded, "The teacher's are telling all the students to go to the Great Hall until the catch they person who did it. We were looking for you."

Harry nodded before lowering his voice, "Do you know anything about how it happened?"

Hermione shook her head and grimaced, "No, I don't know the details, however, it happened quite painfully so at least that's what the rumors going around are saying."

"Well, at least the old toad is dead," Rom said, grinning slightly. Hermione swung around, "Ron, this is serious! Someone in this school killed Umbridge easily just because they didn't like this 'High Inquisitor' role she has. They killed her like it was nothing to them! If they could do that they could easily go after Harry!"

Ahh, so that's why she was worried.

They got within the Great Hall and Harry watched for a moment in all the chaos. Panic and fear. He really couldn't blame them.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get to our table," Hermione said.

He slipped into the seat next to them and let his gaze travel over the tables. Draco caught his eyes and he gave a slight shake of the head.

So they didn't have any idea either. He looked up at the staff table to find it empty. He supposed they would be there soon, once all the students were rounded up.

As it was, he only had to wait for a few more minutes.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff sat in their respective seats, while the headmaster rose.

"You all may know this by now, but earlier this evening Professor Umbridge was found deceased outside her office. Right now, we don't have any knowledge of who the perpetrator is, or how they did such a thing.

If you have any information, please, bring it up to one of the Professors. Aurors are rushing here as we speak, and it has been decided that all of you will return home for a few days until this is sorted out. Please go up to your dorms pack immediately. Stay in groups, it's for your own safety. The train will be leaving in a few short hours, so please do not waste time. We will contact your parents, so do not worry."

Harry could just keep the grin off his face. This was even better than expected. He could go see Sirius, and he would be back in time to bring Tom through the timeline. Now all he had to do was not get caught.

When they got back to the dorm, Harry was jumping on his toes. He got to see Sirius, Dumbledore be damned.

"Do you know where you're going, Harry?"

Harry swung around at Hermione's voice, as he packed up the rest of his trunk. Ron on his other side squeaked and Harry laughed. Guess he wasn't used to having a girl in the boy's dorm. Especially Hermione.

"I was hoping to see Padfoot."

Hermione nodded before looking slightly uncomfortable. She put up a few silencing charms around his bed.

"Sirius is in headquarters-"

"For the Order of the Phoenix, in the Black family house. Yeah, I know. It's under Fidelius, so I need to get entrance from Dumbledore. I get it."

She stared dumbfounded as he winked, before shrinking his trunk, letting Nagini into his skin, and leaving the dorm.

"I'll see you on the train," He yelled back up, before heading to the Headmaster's office. No one was in the corridors except for a few stragglers and students who were already leaving for the train. When he made it to the gargoyle he hissed, _{Open.}_

The gargoyle almost grinned and Harry thought it probably didn't like Dumbledore's choice of passwords either.

He knocked politely on the door and when a muffled voice that was most certainly Dumbledore's called out, "Come in," Harry let himself through. He blinked in surprise at the large number of people inside. Dumbledore was surrounded by aurors and the Minister himself.

"Harry Potter!" Fudge shouted out, his red face looking ready to burst.

Harry let a pleasant smile find his lips and he cocked his head a bit to the side. "Hello Minister."

"You! It was your faul-"

Harry let the smile slid from his lips, a let a touch of his magic find the portly man. "I certainly had nothing to do with whatever you are finding fault with me this time. I had nothing against Professor Umbridge, if that's what you were insinuating."

The man whitened, and Harry let his gaze travel to the Headmaster's. "Professor, I wish to speak with you. It will only take a moment."

"If you could-"

He let his facade drop, his expression turning cold. "It's important, Headmaster."

Dumbledore sighed, "Alright, my boy." He gestured to him to follow and Harry took a step closer, only just within the silencing and secrecy charms.

"I wish to see Padfoot as I didn't get a chance to over the break," Harry said bluntly.

Dumbledore averted his eyes, grasping his hands together. "Harry, my boy, I'm afraid-"

"Professor, I know he's in the Black family House, I also know its whereabouts. Now, if I need to stand outside that certain street and wait for someone from _your _order to make the mistake and get caught by me, I will. You are mostly likely it's secret keeper, so I'm coming to see you. Please do not make a mistake with this."

Harry stared at the Headmaster, and he finally looked back. If seemingly coming to a conclusion, he reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here, read this."

Ahh, number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry fought back a grimace.

He gave the slip back and nodded. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you soon, if my thinking is correct."

Harry stepped outside the charms and smiled at the Minister. "Good bye, Minister."

Leaving the room, he almost laughed at the blustering sounds of the Minister and found his way down to the carriages.

The thestrals pawed the ground, seemingly distressed. He patted the neck of the one he would be riding in the carriage of, and moved into it.

_{That wasss much easssier than I thought it would be, Nagini.}_

The snake pulled itself from his skin, shaking off. _{Well, they didn't really have any reassson to blame you, now did they?}_

Harry laughed, _{No, they mossst certainly did not.}_

Nagini curled back into his skin and for the rest of the ride there was silence. Harry didn't mind, as it gave him a chance to think.

When he got there, he would need to see how far Sirius was on Dumbledore's side. He could be fully on it, or he could be as far away as possible. He would just see how everything went. If anything, he would be showing Sirius his own reasons for distrusting the man, and he knew that would keep him fully on his side.

From there, he could do any number of things. He probably wouldn't tell his godfather everything, but he could help with the horcruxes if he told him about them. Even with Tom, they needed help to get it done faster. Voldemort had to be mortal again as soon as possible.

He got off the carriage when the huge, red train came into view. Harry trudged through the corridor, and stopped when he heard the faint voices of his friends. He slid open door and found five sets of eyes turn his way.

"Hello," He said, plopping down onto the seat next to a pale girl with large blue eyes and spindly, white blond hair.

"Hello Harry Potter," The girl said, before turning back to her magazine.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Ginny spoke up. "Where are you going to be, Harry? Not going to run off again?"

Harry grinned, "Nope, going to see Padfoot."

She blinked, then smiled back unsurely. "That's good. I think he would want to see you too."

"So it worked out then," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. She really shouldn't have worried. "I had to threaten him a bit. Told him I would hang out around the road and wait for someone to go by and kidnap them. Or at least that's what he thought I meant."

Ron roared with laughter and Harry went along with him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, "I know that - but still! That could be dangerous."

He knew she wasn't just talking about the hanging around the road bit, but the threatening.

"It's fine, Hermione. I have all under control."

"Sure you have," She muttered. Harry grinned at her before turning to Ron.

"So are you going home or-"

"Home. Mum probably wants to see us." He said.

He nodded again. It was a bit unfair to them, but he was a bit glad. He would get some more free time, away from his younger friends. He loved them, he really did, but he was almost three years older than them. He had gone through completely different circumstances than they had over the 'summer'.

Halfway through the trip Ginny got off and left, off to 'see her boyfriend'. Ron grouched for fifteen minutes afterwards and they had to keep him from following her. Harry was only glad he was gay and never would have to go through anything like that with his friend.

When the train slowed to a halt, Harry jumped to his feet, half asleep and sleepy-eyed. He blinked, disoriented and then focused on Ron's grinning face.

"You alright there, mate?" He said.

Harry glared for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "Yes, just a bit tired."

Hermione huffed, "Well, at least this gives you a chance to catch up on the sleep you lose doing merlin knows what in the middle of the night!"

He waved her off with a vague flutter. "Of course, 'Mione."

Eyes narrowed, she huffed again, before following Neville and the strange girl, Luna, out of the compartment. Harry and Ron went after them.

After they got outside, and Harry was glad to see all the concerned faces of the parents. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to forget to contact them of all things.

"See you in a few days," He said, waving to Ron and Hermione.

"Bye Harry!"

He took off, quickly casting a concealment charm over himself and leaving the crowded entrance. Once in Muggle London, he allowed himself to relax a bit. He had a few options. He could go see Sirius now, or he could take the opportunity to go to Gringotts and get his expenses sorted out.

It was probably a better idea just to go to Grimmauld place. He could also bring Sirius if he was under a glamour.

He had so many things he needed to get done in such a small window of time. Harry stretched, popping muscles. He wanted to run again. Well, it would have to wait until after the little break.

He focused on the house he remembered, and with a crack, apparated. He stumbled into the street a bit, his stomach churning. He wouldn't ever get used to it.

The apartments rumbled as number twelve moved into view, and Harry stepped through the door when it was finished. It was dark, and he creeped forward. The house was in ruin and he felt a pang. He had been in this house many times, and seeing it like this was a bit heartbreaking.

A hanger fell over a giant portrait, and he was curious. It hadn't been there before.

He pulled on the curtain and immediately fell prey to the loud screeches of a voice he was well accustomed to. Oh Salazar.

"_BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTH IN MY HOUSE! BEFOULING-"_

"Mistress Black, please calm yourself. There is no need to throw around such words."

She stopped in her portrait, staring him straight in the eyes, and she softened.

"Tom, Tom Riddle? Is that you?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm your son's godson. Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

"You look so much like Tom," She said, sniffling slightly.

He gave her a smile, "Yes, we do look rather alike don't we?"

She blinked, "You know Tom?"

"In short - Yes, I do."

She beamed, "Well, come again then! We should talk later, when my ignorant son is not lurking about."

He gave her a cool smile before closing the curtain and breathing in a sigh of relief. He tiptoed away, about to head into the kitchen when the door burst open and Sirius came running out, breathing heavily. He paused in almost disbelief.

"You got her to shut up?"

Harry grinned and watched as Sirius recognised him. "I have the fortunate appearance of a long-time crush of hers."

His eyes bulged, "Pup? Is that you?"

"Yep! It's good to see you too, Siri-"

A pair of heavy arms pulled him into a hug and sighed. He had missed the man.

"Where were you? I just got note that a teacher died. You just disappea- what do you mean you look like my mother's long-time crush?" He said, pulling away.

He found it amusing that his mother's crush was what won in the end.

Smirking, he said, "Are you sure you want to hear about it? It might give you nightmares."

"If you can handle being the interest of that little crush, I'm sure-"

They were interrupted by the door opening again. A tired looking man came out and peered bleary eyed at the two of them. His eyes lit in recognition.

"Harry? Is that you?" He said, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't know you were here, Remus, are you a part of the Order too?"

He nodded doggedly.

"So what happened?"

This was said by Sirius, as they moved into the kitchen. He plopped down into a chair and watched as they did the same.

"Umbridge got killed by someone."

They shared twin looks of horror. "When did this happen?"

Harry shrugged, "A few hours ago. I'll be here a few days until things get settled a bit."

"Well, you're welcome to be here." There was an awkward pause, then, "So where were you, pup, over the summer? I asked Dumbledore when you back to school, but he didn't say anything."

Sirius's lips curved into an angry sneer, and Harry inwardly cheered. Dumbledore was doing half the work for him.

"I'll tell you everything I can tomorrow, okay? I'm tired so I really just need to go to bed. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, Harry," Remus said, cutting in before Sirius could say anything else.

He beamed, "Great, see you all tomorrow morning."

"We were sleeping when you came in, so we'll go up with you," Sirius said, and Harry's eyebrows rose. Sleeping together? He hadn't picked up on that before. But then, he probably wouldn't have then if he had been hit in the face in it.

As they got up, a hiss tore through the silence, and they froze.

_{Harrissson, aren't you going to introduce me?}_

They all had paused in the door, the older men turning slowly in terror as Nagini rose from his skin.

First introductions - he absolutely hated them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: T, most likely later M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thank you for reviews! Longer chapter this time, sorry for the wait :3

* * *

Sirius's eyes were wide and almost blank, as if he couldn't quite get a grasp on the situation, and Remus seemed more confused than anything.

The three of them stared at one another, frozen into place. Harry couldn't blame them, if anything he thought they were taking it rather well. This was definitely not how he wanted them to be introduced to Tom's lazy, bratty python.

"Ha-Harry, there's a snake-" His godfather started, stepping back.

_{Are thessse humansss ssspecial to you? Isss he your godfather and hisss mate?}_

Harry pulled his eyes away from the two men and down to the dark green head of that certain snake. She was roped around his arm now, and she had sounded all too eager to him. It was suspicious.

_{Nagini, why do you feel the need to do sssuch a thing everytime we come across sssomeone new?} _He hissed, furious.

Nagini rose to meet his eyes, _{I wasss left out of introductionsss. It'sss rude.}_

She turned her head away, obstinately, and it was all he could do in that moment to not wring her neck. He rubbed his eyes before sighing and turning his eyes back to his unsettled godfather and Remus.

"I was going to have you meet her tomorrow, but apparently she felt _left out. _She's my snake I got over the summer, well, she's actually not mine, but I guess it's a joint ownership. But she's harmless to you, don't worry. She won't bite."

Remus seemed to gain more courage and he leaned forward slightly, as if trying to see her better.

_{He sssmellsss like a wolf, a beassst, Harrissson.}_

Harry simply nodded. "She said you smelled like a wolf."

Remus jerked back as though struck for a moment, but settled again. "What's her name?"

He winced. No doubt within the order they would know the name of the all-feared snake. "Nagini. She had the unfortunate luck of choosing the name of Voldemort's snake."

"But why?" Sirius said, and the words had seemingly burst from his mouth; he looked just as afraid as he did in the beginning again.

"She said she liked it, and it stuck." He said.

_{Are they afraid of me, little sssnakeling?}_

Harry flinched at his old nickname. Brat. _{Nagini, why do you call me that?}_

She rubbed her head against his neck, as if she were itching it. Remus and Sirius watched in seemingly fascinated horror.

_{Becaussse that isss what you are. You are …young?}_

Well. He couldn't argue about that.

"Look, I've not 'found my place by the Dark Lord' if that's what you're thinking." Harry scoffed. "I wouldn't join that madman if my life depended it. Even if he hadn't killed my parents or Cedric or certainly not anyone else."

The two older men seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Harry. But you looked different, you act differently, and you own a snake that's named Nagini. It could have been a very far-off possibility."

Harry nodded. He understood where they were coming from. And hell, he was dark now. He didn't need to join Voldemort to be dark.

"So, can we talk about this tomorrow?" He finally said.

"Ah- sure, pup. How 'bout after breakfast?" Sirius said, albeit rather hesitant.

Giving them a small smile, he said, "Alright. See you tomorrow." He left them on the staircase to head to the room he had always used before. It wouldn't be the same, but habits were hard to break.

_{Are you going to sssee Tom sssoon?}_

_ [Yesss. I going to meet him right now. I've probably kept him waiting.} _He said, as he moved into the room, and then cast silencing charms and secrecy spells, and a few locking charms on the door. He didn't feel the need to be interrupted and then thought to be in a coma. He turned, lighting the candle nearest the door and the rest followed.

The room was lavish as it always had been, large, arching windows and vague color scheme of dark blues and silver. It was gorgeous for a guest room.

The bed was in the center of the room still, and he wanted to laugh. It really didn't change.

He dropped his trunk near the bedside table, and opened it while grimacing at the bloodletting.

He took out his ebony wand and closed the top again. He left it on his bed with Nagini guarding it sleepily while he slipped on his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He hadn't really had dinner, but he wasn't all that hungry.

When he was finally ready, Harry pulled himself up onto the bed and curled underneath the comforter.

_{Ready Nagini?}_

She nodded her head in a decisively human manner, before dropping her head again. Harry reached over and took his wand, putting it close to her body and hissed, _{_**Ad Vinculi**_}._

His world spun in circles for a few moments, and he found himself in the usual place of Tom's head boy quarters.

It was silent, and he was suspicious yet again. Wandering over to the table near the fake-door, he leaned towards it, waiting. It was odd, but it was almost like a memory of this place, as on the table there was notes and unwritten homework lying there. Suddenly there was movement and then a pale hand grabbed his arm.

_ {You're late, Harrissson} _Tom murmured, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around Harry's.

A warm feeling spread through his chest, and he snuggled into the crook of the other's neck.

_{What are you doing?}_ He asked Harry, but Harry didn't answer for a moment, only taking in the smell of Tom. A faint scent of coffee. He decided not to bring it up.

_{Umbridge is gone.} _Harry said finally, pulling away and plopping down onto the bed.

_ {Did you kill her?}_ He sounded curious more than anything.

"Yeah, I did." Harry sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. "How's it going in your time?"

There was silence.

"Are you okay?" It was said softly, and Harry opened an eye to peek out of. Tom was leaning over his, his long hair tickling his face. Eyebrows knitted together; he looked troubled.

"I'm alright, really. I've killed before," He said, trying to wave away his concern.

"Not like this. This was cold-blooded murder, was it not? It's a bit different than _accidents_."

He closed his eyes briefly again, before opening them. "I'm fine. Really. It's just a bit ...cold."

Tom cocked his head, his eyes heavy with something Harry didn't understand nor want to touch.

"Alright. If you really wish to know, nothing is actually happening. Nothing too interesting, anyways. There's that party, of course, and a few bills being passed by the Wizengamot, and my research for jumping timelines, but other than that, it's peaceful here."

"Oh? Peace sounds only relatively nice." Harry murmured, rolling onto his back.

He wanted peace, he really did. But there was always going to be that part of him that reveled in fighting and plotting and chaos. He just couldn't help it.

"You always liked causing trouble for everyone involved, Harry." He chuckled and Harry laughed outright.

"So everything's set on your side?" He asked.

Tom nodded, "Yes, most things are done, I just have to finish a few last minute details and I'll be ready."

"That's good," Harry said with a sigh, then he perked up. "Do you know what your snake did _again _today?"

"Made a complete spectacle of herself?" He offered.

Harry groaned, "She wanted to meet my godfather so she got out from my skin while we were sitting there in the kitchen and 'introduced' herself because apparently it was rude for me not to. Ruddy snake."

Tom suddenly pulled on his arm and Harry found himself in his lap again. "Again, Tom?"

He breathed into his chest as the older man laughed slightly. "She's a bit of a brat."

"Takes after you -OW!" Harry said, rubbing his arm. Tom looked smug. "I told you to stop poking me and apparently you haven't been listening."

His mouth curled into a smirk as he said, "Just think of it being for old time's sake."

"No," Harry said, glaring at him. "And anyways, she does take after you. Always having to be the center of attention, good-"

But he was stopped short when Tom grabbed both of his hands and leaned forward, catching his bottom lip with his own and bloodying it with his attentions. Harry moaned, loud and heavy.

"You're cheating," He said, his hiss turning into a loud, drawn sort of sound.

He could feel Tom's smile against his skin as he said, "With what, exactly?" He trailed kisses down Harry's skin.

"Merlin, you are horrible," Harry said breathily, but he wasn't to be outdone. He pushed Tom to the bed, his palms pressing down onto his arms, holding the other back as he brought his legs around the other's hips, straddling him.

"Oh, and here I thought we weren't to do anything ….risque?" His voice was silky, but there was a certain tremor to it that made Harry smirk in his small victory.

"My my, what are you implying, Tom?" Harry said, fluttering his eyelashes. He glared back and Harry tumbled off the bed, laughing. Tom's frigid stare could have rivaled a basilisk.

"Sorry, just too easy," He said, shaking off one last hiccup of laughter. He pulled himself to his feet and wandered back to the table, picking up an odd piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?"

Tom's voice followed him across the room but he just hummed to show he had heard him. It was seventh year homework, a essay on what they had learned in those awful years of Binns's teaching on Goblin Wars.

"I don't think Binns's ever realized how utterly boring his classes were," He said idly.

Tom wandered up from behind him, falling into the seat and glancing upon the parchment.

"And let me guess, he only got worse when he's a ghost, right?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, yes. I would admit to that."

Tom grimaced slightly, before smirking, "Ah, and you have three more years of him left. Lucky you."

Harry aimed a kick at his shin and Tom skirted out of the way, grinning. "No need to get violent, Harry."

His lips twitched. "That reminds me. You should have seen Fudge's face when I arrived at the Headmaster's office. I think he wanted to arrest me just for breathing. I think he was in love."

Tom snorted, "His taste was rather ill-defined if he finds comfort in a toad."

They grinned at each other, before Harry swung around and leaned against his chair.

"Tell me about your plans, Tom," He said, "What's your new name going to be?"

The older man adopted a pensive expressive, before smirking slightly. "Hmm - can't tell you that."

Harry made a face. "What about your job? Your history? Where you will come from all of a sudden?"

Tom leaned back in the chair, tottering uneasily towards the floor. Harry stumbled away as he replied with, "It's a secret!"

"Tom, give me something. How am I supposed to know you if I don't even know your name the first time we meet?"

He suddenly found himself an inch away from the other man's face, watching as his lips curled into an arrogant smile. "It's legal. That's all I'm going to tell you for now. Besides, it will be more interesting for you later."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous, as I said before." Turning away, he left the older man and wandered back over to the bed. He yawned widely, showing teeth. "I'm so tired. Really should get more sleep," He mumbled.

"Then go back to bed. We can always talk later in the morning, like we do on weekends," Tom suggested.

Harry closed his eyes, and shrugged. "Can't. I have to 'explain everything' tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Grimacing, Tom got up from the seat, and tread over to where Harry was lying. He pulled the younger boy into his arms, and they sat for a minute, not speaking. "Go to sleep, Harry," Tom said softly, after a few minutes.

Too tired to argue, harry sleepily agreed. He didn't even notice the world falling away as he lay asleep in his bed fifty years later, nor Nagini at his feet. His wand clattered to floor, and with one last, long breath, he fell into sleep.

* * *

As it happened, he could not explain everything right away, as when he opened his newly refreshed eyes at quarter past ten, it was to a loud noise coming from downstairs. He rubbed his eyes, uplifting Nagini and finding his wand on the floor.

_{I feel hungover, Nagini. I will never go without sssleep again.} _He moaned. She didn't even bother looking up, other than to hiss at him to stop making such a racket. With a glare in her direction, he put on a shirt he found on the top of his trunk, and was about to leave when he heard, _{Wait, Sssnakeling. Let me come with you ssso I can eat. Alssso let me be my real sssize.} _

_ {Lazzzy sssnake.} _He growled, but grudgingly allowed her to slip onto his shoulders and wrap around his neck. There was no reason to hide her, and having a wriggling snake in his arm probably wouldn't win any points either. He grabbed his wand, pointed it at her neck and hissed, _{_**Revertere**_}._

Her large body only got thicker, and the weight of her grew until Harry panted slightly. He rolled his neck, trying not to disrupt her.

_ {Perfect} _She said, soundly pleased. Harry only wearily shook his head. She was more trouble than she was worth sometimes. Bloody snake. Sirius and Remus hadn't seemed to mind her when she was only a foot long, but he wasn't sure how they would react to a eight foot long magical python. Gods.

He threw open the door with his foot, flicking his wand into it's hoister and leaving the dark room.

As he stumbled down the stairs, the yelling and crashing noises only got louder. Jolting awake and alarmed, he made it down the stairs faster than he had ever before, not even when Tom had chased him, (but then he was trying to be caught) and burst into the kitchen.

The entire room froze. Harry was only glad no one had automatically started throwing curses.

"HARRY DEAR, THERE'S A SNAKE-"

"Harry, is that Nagini? She's so huge-"

"NAGINI-"

With a snap of his wrist, his ebony wand was in his fingers and he was casting a Sonorus.

"Shut up."

With that there was silence once again, and Harry stretched, muscles pulling taut as he urged off the last thoughts of his bed. He sauntered over to where Mrs. Weasley was handing out pancakes, and he snatched one from the plate, leaving it hanging limply in his fingers.

"Look," He said, turning to the small crowd, taking small notice of who was there. All of them with their eyes on the eight foot snake that was sleepily blinking her eyes at the rest of them. The Weasley's, Sirius, Remus. Snape surprisingly, but he looked green as if he was about to fall over and faint. He didn't blame him for that, no doubt he had seen the other Nagini feast upon Voldemort's victims. A girl who looked vaguely like a Black so he guessed she was a relative.

"This is Nagini- No," He held up a hand to a squeal coming from the back of the group, "Not Voldemorts-" _flinch _"Snake, but my snake. The python. As you can see she's not the same size, and she's not trying to kill you, so I think we can all come to the same conclusions. " He gave them an easy smile, and continued. "No, I'm not going dark-" _Lies _"-but I can speak to snakes, and they are smart, and they are not _evil._ In fact, this one here, is lazy and attention seeking. She doesn't like going around killing things. In fact she's only down here right now because she's_ too lazy_ to hunt. Any questions?"

With that, he fell into the seat next to a pale Ron and bit off a piece of his breakfast. They all flinched. He sighed, of course nothing was that easy. "So why are you all here?"

"Harry, don't be rude-"

With that, he promptly shut everyone off, and reached for another pancake. He wasn't going to listen to Mrs. Weasley's long speech about being polite. He liked the woman, but sometimes she had gotten really obnoxious, now that he remembered.

"Mate, why is she so huge?"

He turned his gaze to his friend, and found him no longer looking as though he were about to kneel over. "It's her true size. She was complaining about being trapped in that small form, so I let her out, thinking it was only going to be Sirius and Remus down here. Instead- why is everyone here anyways?" He grimaced at the last part and popped the last of the pancake into his mouth.

"It's for the Order. Umbridge is dead, you know, and they can't figure out who did it and how."

Harry shrugged, "Oh alright." He supposed he should have probably shown more interest in it, but he found he couldn't make himself look as though he cared. He was still tired for Merlin's sake. He went back to eating and when he was finished he reached over the table, ignoring the other hands drawing away quickly as if it would sting if they touched, and grabbed some of the ham.

_{Nagini, breakfasst.}_ He hung the meat in front of her mouth, and opening her eyes for a second, she hurtled forward, drawing shrieks as she did so, and snapping up the ham in an entire gulp.

_{Their ssscreamsss are ssso deliciousss} _She said happily, and he sighed. She was still Tom's snake, after all.

"Sirius, Remus, can we talk in the library, later?" He said, turning to the men.

Sirius, it seemed, was still frozen in terror, but Remus smiled kindly at him and said, "Of course. How about in half an hour or so?"

He nodded, and rose from the table, leaving heated whispers in his wake.

He knew he had been lucky, with only the Weasley's and a few other members. Hopefully it would calm down and he wouldn't have to deal with a 'concerned' Dumbledore later. That would just completely fuck up his nice, little vacation.

When he got back up to his room, he ran a bath and submerged himself completely in the warm water. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, reveling in the silence, before getting ready. This was going to be a very long day, but it was one of the first steps in this war. It was time for both of the Lords to fall.

When he ambled into the library later, he found more than the two men. Ron was sitting on a couch, looking a bit put out. It probably had something to do with being in a room filled with books.

Fred and George were also sitting together, whispering above a box of Merlin knew what and grinning. Harry shivered. He never wanted to get on their bad side.

"Harry, there you are," Remus said, gesturing over to the chair near them.

He made it to the chair and fell into it, slumping slightly. He was still so tired.

"Sorry Mate, but I figured I knew what you were going to talk about and then my brothers followed me..." Ron trailed off.

Harry sighed, "It's fine. I trust them. So."

They all looked expectantly at him, and Harry suddenly wanted a drink. Not a good reaction for a fifteen year old. But then, he was years older, so technically he was legal?

"I'm sure you all want to know where I was over the summer, and first, I need to make sure you'll all be quiet about this. That means not telling your parents," He said, looking at the twins and Ron, even though he had known from before, "And Dumbledore. Absolutely not Dumbledore."

"Harry-"

"No," He said, cutting off Remus. "And you'll understand why in a moment."

"Yeah, Professor Lupin, just- listen. It's horrible." Ron's voice had only gotten softer, and Harry remembered all the compulsions in his own mind, suppressing and horrifying.

"Alright, Harry. That's fine," Sirius said. The rest nodded, and Harry started.

"Basically, I got help. I got healthy, but when the healers were looking over me, they found something odd in my mind. Actually, there were quite a few _odd _things in my mind.

It was in shambles, covered in compulsions. They were things like ignoring my work and finding trouble and if needed- sacrificing myself."

He stopped as their expressions turned shocked, all except for Ron, who looked very small in that moment.

"There was also a very large magical block on my core, cutting off more than half of my magic. Honestly, I'm surprised I could have done magic at all with so much of it being blocked. But the worst, I think, is who did all these things to me. All the things he did to Ron and Hermione. All the compulsions and lies and disfigured truths. The one tying all the strings together, Dumbledore. Well," He said, with an ugly laugh, "They're all off now, and Hermione and Ron's are being blocked right now, in a few weeks I have someone coming who can completely get rid of them. They'll be free of Dumbledore for good."

"But _why?_ Why would he do such a thing?" Remus said, but Sirius merely looked pensive.

"He knew, didn't he? He knew I was innocent." It was a statement, and Harry nodded to his Godfather. Sirius's breathe sucked in, and he looked sick. "I trusted him. And I let him into this house and-"

"Stop. Don't blame yourself- in fact the only one who has seen through Dumbledore all along was Voldemort, and Dumbledore could always see through _his_ mask. A bit horrifying, isn't it?"

He sighed, leaning back into the seat. "I'm now at war with the two most powerful men in Britain. It's awful and sometimes I'm afraid that Dumbledore will just off me instead of dealing with me longer and I won't be able to get away fast enough. It's terrifying - and I need your help."

"Of course, Harry," Sirius said, and Harry could see the anger lurking in his eyes. Even though he wasn't warped by the Dark Arts, the Black family's madness found all, no matter how far they ran.

"I could kill him, I really could. Hurting you- hurting everyone," Remus said, shuddering. The madness was in him too, in the form of a wolf that wanted to break free. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to stop him. Both were very much alike.

"Do you think he could have compulsions on us, too?" Fred asked, and George looked just as worried.

"I don't know, but if you would like, I could get the person getting rid of your brother's and Hermione's compulsions to look at your mind as well. I don't think he would mind."

They nodded, and Harry smiled at them, although a little uncertain. He knew what they were feeling right now, and they probably wanted to be alone for awhile.

"Who is coming, anyways? You haven't told us," Ron said.

He paused, scrambling to come up with an answer. He ran his fingers through his inky hair, and said, "You'll have to see. It's a secret for now. He wouldn't be pleased with me blabbering his name everywhere."

"Oh, right," Ron looked a bit peeved.

"Well, if you don't have any questions, I guess that's all?" Harry said, watching their expressions.

The twins got up first, "Thank you for telling us. If you want-"

"We can do something-"

"With our wayward headmaster-"

"Maybe a few of the more experimental-"

"Projects would be-"

"Suited for him." They understood. Harry grinned at them as they left, and felt a bit lighter.

"Dumbledore isn't going to know what hit him," Ron said, shivering slightly.

"Can't say I feel too bad about it," Sirius said, "Maybe we should give them some old Marauders help, eh, Remus?"

For the first time, Harry could see why he had been in their group during school. He looked positively terrifying.

"Perhaps that prank from the end of fourth year?" He said, "Just change it up a little."

They exchanged smirks and Harry laughed slightly. "With four of you, it will be the worst year Dumbledore will ever have to endure."

They sat there in silence for a moment until Ron suddenly paled and said, "Oh Merlin! I forgot mum wanted me downstairs cleaning after breakfast."

Wincing, Harry gestured to the door, "It's been a few hours, you might want to get down there." The red-haired boy rushed out, leaving the three of them alone. He turned back to them.

"If it's alright with you, I need to get to Gringotts today. It would be even better if Sirius can come along as well, so we can get the Black Lordship all sorted out. With that, it will be easier to get you a trial and your freedom, if you wish for it."

Sirius brightened, "That would be great, not having to be stuck inside this awful house."

He laughed, "Yes, and with that the rest of the manor will open up and you won't have to be stuck in such a small area. If I'm correct, there's a garden and a courtyard out near the end."

"Oh, I remember that, my mother used to sit out there all the time." He blinked, "How did you know about it?"

"Just from a book somewhere," He said airily, but he knew they didn't believe him. Thankfully, they didn't call him out on it.

"Should we go soon, then?" Remus said, interrupting them.

"Yeah, if that's good with you two. You'll have to put some glamours on though, Sirius."

"Will do, Pup. Just let me find a mirror. Meet back near the fireplace in a few minutes?" He said, edging towards the door.

Harry nodded, and watched as they leaved. Then he remembered that he didn't have his wand, and quickly bounded up the stairs, reaching his bedroom, and stumbling through the door when he tripped over something seemingly transparent.

"Fuck," He swore, as he made it carefully to his bed.

_ {There wasss nothing there.}_

He turned swiftly and glared furiously at the huge snake, but she simply closed her eyes and ignored him. He wasn't fooled for an instant, he heard that smug tone in her voice.

_{I'm going out for a little while, you okay being here on your own?} _He called to her as he pulled out his holster and the wand inside it, and placed it on his arm. He changed into darker robes and tamed his hair a bit, before turning back to the snake. She finally answered.

_ {Of courssse, Harrissson. I'm not a hatchling.}_

Shaking his head, he strode towards the door, and down the stairs. This could have consequences, if it went wrong. He would have to be very careful, as Sirius's future, as well as his own, would be at stake.

"Ready, Pup?"

He looked up at his godfather, and vowed he wouldn't allow him to be ever sent back to that horrible prison again. He would not stand for it.

"Of course," He said, grasping the bag given to him, and pulling out a handful of Floo Powder.

"See you there?" He said, turning back to the two men. Without waiting for an answer, he called out,"Diagon Alley!"

He only hoped he didn't end up in Knockturn again.

* * *

Harry found he could only stare at the parchment in front of him, his mind in complete shock. He hadn't known what he would be getting when he had gone to Gringotts, but evidently this wasn't it.

"How did I inherit all these?" He asked finally.

The goblin grinned toothily, "You are the boy who lived, Lord Potter. When the Lords and Ladies died, and had no sons, they past it all onto you."

He made a funny noise in his throat. "I'm rich. More than expected. Did Dumbledore have access to these like he did with my trust fund?"

With that, he felt a sting of relief wash over him again. Dumbledore would never again be able to steal from him. It hadn't been a lot for him, only a few hundred gallons a year, but when added up, it had cost him. Fortunately, the goblins were looking in to get it back as the Headmaster should have needed to speak with him first before taking something out.

"No he did not. No matter how hard he tried."

Harry looked up and grinned back. It seemed the goblins hated Dumbledore just as much.

"Do you know if Lord Black is finished yet?" He asked, placing the parchment back onto the table. It was swept up and put away.

"Not quite, but you aren't done. You have a few more things to have finished."

With that, he brought out two more rings. "You are eligible to hold the Black's Heir ring, as Sirius Black's wishes, and also as Slytherin Heir, you can hold onto that ring as well. If you wish, at age seventeen you can take the name as Lord of Slytherin."

Harry shook his head, "Alright."

He knew someone else was going to take the name instead very soon, but he wouldn't say a word. Goblins were tricky little bastards sometimes, and it was better not to blindly trust them.

The rings slipped onto his fingers, filling with warmth as they settled into his magic. Both were from Dark family's, so the rings evidently liked him better now than if he had still been primarily light.

"If I can, may I visit my godfather now?" He said. He hid all three of the rings, and put them to the back of his mind.

"Of course, Lord Potter."

Harry sprung up from the table, following the goblin farther into the bank. He knew it was for their safety, so Sirius wouldn't get caught, even if he had glamours.

"There you are, pup."

Harry turned at the sound of his godfather's voice, and his eyebrows rose when he saw the gleeful look on his face.

"What's made you so happy?" He said.

He gestured to come closer, and Harry obliged, but with some suspicion.

"You're talking to Lord Black now, pup," he whispered. "With that the house is really and truly mine, which means I can keep certain areas free of the Order and especially Dumbledore. I expect to be able to get a trial soon, if the goblin's words are correct."

They grinned at each other, and when Remus came out, his expression grew a bit apprehensive.

"What are you two planning?" He asked them.

Harry bit his lip, "Oh nothing. Just some housewarming gifts."

Sirius coughed, trying desperately to hold onto the laugh that threatened to burst through.

The werewolf eyed them for a moment, before sighing. "I don't want to know."

His godfather clapped his hands together and said, "Well, we should get back before someone notices. They'll all probably be talking about that toad's death sooner or later."

Harry nodded and they were escorted out by two frowning goblins that kept exchanging glares at one another. They obviously didn't get along very well. It was actually quite amusing, and Harry started counting the number of times it looked as though they were about to attack one another.

When they got to the Apparition room, Sirius grabbed onto his arm tightly, and with a loud crack, popped back to the library of Grimmauld.

"Perks of being a Lord, I can just apparate through the Black wards. Wonderful, that is."

Harry stepped back slightly, "What about Remus?"

His eyes widened considerably and he gave Harry a terrified look. "Oops. I should probably go find him before he gets into the house. See you later?"

Harry waved slightly as the man ran from the room, and he let out a small laugh. He doubted the werewolf would really hurt him, but not paying attention to Sirius's antics would be like Harry not paying attention to Tom. Both always looking for attention, just in different ways. Ignoring their lovers would have the same effect. Although he really doubted Sirius would tie Remus up in his bed and not let him out until the other apologized.

That hadn't been fun. Maybe a little hot-

He really needed to stop thinking.

When he made it back to the living room, Ron was sitting there, his gaze transfixed onto the ceiling. Harry winced; obviously he was bored out of his mind.

"Hey," He said, sliding into the seat next to him.

His friend whipped around and groaned at the sight of him. "Harry, there is nothing to do except for the twins and all they do is try and make me test things."

He padded the other on the shoulder, "Did you try the Nosebleed Nougat and faint from lack of blood?"

Ron made a face, "No, I wouldn't dare touch anything of theirs."

Harry nodded, his expression solemn, "That's a good choice."

He waved him off, "Oh come off it. You wouldn't try anything of theirs either."

Shrugging, he said, "Well, probably not."

"Fred and George got the rest of them to be quiet about Nagini for now. They said you would probably appreciate it."

Harry absolutely beamed; if the twins were there, he would have kissed them. "That's wonderful! No mid-vacation Dumbledore visits!"

Ron just gave him a look, but he was so happy he could hardly breath. "Vacation, mate?"

Harry shrugged again, "Well, a few days off from school. It did take the toad dying though."

Ron choked on a laugh, and they stared at one another before bursting into laughter. "There is that. I wonder who they'll replace her with?"

That was a good question. Umbridge had been a forced last resort on Dumbledore's part, and with the murder, people would be that much more weary of taking her place. They could be stuck with other teacher's subbing for the rest of the year.

"Who knows. As long as they aren't crazy or out to kill me, I'll be okay with whomever they turn out to be."

"I reckon it will be awhile before someone wants to take her place, though."

He nodded and then stood up, his heart beating faster as a result. "I'll be off. I have things to do."

"Again?"

"Yeah, to the library." He started to move away as Ron said, "Can I come? I really have nothing else to do."

Harry grimaced a little and decided on a small lie. "Not the library we were in before, it's different. Only people with Black blood or the Heir can get into it."

His friend slumped before saying, "Well, I'll tell Sirius where you are if he asks then. See you later?"

Harry smiled before leaving. The darker part of the library had been hidden away, and he really wanted to reread some of the books it held inside it. He had only got through a small portion of the library anyways, so this would be a good time to read some of their more _secret _additions.

* * *

"It scares me a little that you're reading that."

Harry slammed the book shut in alarm, rising from the cozy window seat. "Sirius, you startled me."

Sirius continued to eye the book before saying, "Don't try and deny it. I saw the cover."

He grimaced slightly, and put the book to the side. Oops.

"It's always good to understand what you're enemies are using."

Sirius took a seat in the chair nearest to him, and sighed. "Harry, I don't really mind, but Remus can smell the Dark magic on you. He says your magic makes his wolf want to come out and tear things to pieces. But apparently in a good way."

Flinching, Harry fell back onto the seat. There was silence. "It takes a long time to make someone's magic turn either way," He finally said.

"I know."

He leaned back into the seat, closing his eyes. "What I said before doesn't add up."

"Yes."

Running his pale fingers through his hair, he said, "You're the second person I'll tell the truth to. The other is someone on the other side."

"I'll listen." His voice was calm, and Harry knew that he wouldn't judge him. He himself came from a Dark family, and even when he betrayed it, he still was a Black. His magic was still, in the very core, dark as his was.

"Part of what I said before was the truth, but it happened very differently. To be honest, I still don't understand how it happened. I didn't touch anything, or meet anyone strange or_ die_. I simply walked onto the train and never got back off. When I came to, I was in the Chamber of Secrets."

"What?" Sirius yelped, almost falling from his seat, and Harry allowed himself to laugh a little. "Yeah, I was panicking too, and not because I was inside a giant tunnel under the school, but because there was a giant basilisk circling me and a very familiar looking boy threatening me."

Sirius gave him a strange look, "But didn't you 'slay' the snake when you were in second year?" They both immediately grimaced at that. Twelve year old's shouldn't have to kill giant snakes.

"That wasn't the worst part. The worst part of that whole thing was that boy that wanted my silence was Tom Riddle. Actually, on another note, he was your mother's crush from her school years."

"_No._"

His lips curved in a smile, his expression almost fond. Sirius eyed him carefully and it pulled him back to the present. "Well, if you must know, Tom Riddle was most people's crush. Charming, well mannered. Extremely handsome. Only flaw was that he was borderline sociopath. No one but-"

"-Dumbledore could see the truth. Please don't tell me he is who you're saying he is."

He laughed at Sirius's expression. "Yes, the young Lord Voldemort. I had somehow jumped time fifty years into the past when he was in fifth year. I think I was lucky; he hadn't killed anyone yet. That would be that next summer in our timeline, but evidently, that later never happened. Our timeline's split, and they coexist together. Time-travel is a very strange thing, and because I got thrown back fifty years when I shouldn't have, I created a alternate universe."

"Why didn't he do anything to you?"

"Because I kicked him in the shins and ran out of there-"

"You did what?" Sirius burst out laughing and Harry joined in. It _was _amusing. And it was good to laugh now, because he knew soon enough it would be the last thing Sirius would want to do.

He started again. "I was panicking. But I got out, found younger Dumbledore. Then, I still trusted him, and other than Tom, he was the only person I recognized. Time travel came up, I understood what happened, and I was ushered up to the Hospital Wing. From there, over the next few weeks, I was fed nutrition potions and had numerous check ups on my health. And of course, Dumbledore even as a transfiguration teacher, kept it hushed up. But I'm grateful for that. Becoming an experiment for Unspeakable is not my idea of fun.

Of course, the compulsions came out, and healers from Mungo's could only block them. But they did manage to break the seal on my magic, and that was the first start of my hatred for Dumbledore. But anyways, during that time I had somehow managed to hid from Riddle, but I stayed at Hogwarts, and that meant being sorted.

With the compulsions gone for weeks, I really became myself again. That meant when the Sorting Hat got to me, it yelled out Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Although at that point I knew I probably wasn't going to get into Gryffindor anyways. "

He stopped for a moment, and watched Sirius shake his head. "A Potter in Slytherin, that's almost as bad as a Black in Gryffindor."

Harry only nodded, smiling slightly, before continuing. "Tom was a prefect then, so it was perfectly normal for him to _show me around._ Gods, those were the worst couple of weeks of my life. He was obsessed with finding out all my secrets. It got almost dangerous, I think. But he didn't want to hurt me either because he knew I was a Parselmouth, and that meant I could be family. Even if I was a Potter." He shook his head.

"Well, he somehow found out about my compulsions, no doubt by flirting with the nurse at the time, and after another few weeks of trying to ignore him, we made a deal. He got rid of my compulsions indefinitely, and I tell him seven secrets a day until they were all gone. That was probably the worst choice I ever made.

He learned all about how bad my childhood was, he obviously realized the compulsions were Dumbledore's and so found out about the Time travel. I told him about the numerous attempts on my life, my friends. My petty rivalry with my timeline's Malfoy. Strange because in that time, Abraxas and I became ...sort of friends?"

Harry leaned back into his seat, his mind swimming in memories. "And for some reason, Tom started sharing things too. It was horrifying, some of the things done to him in his childhood. Horribly bullied, knowing next to no love, an exorcism when he was younger when he started to display accidental magic. When he understood what it could do, he used it to protect himself, to get revenge. He was forced to twist himself into something monstrous to survive.

I think that if I had had my magic complete unblocked, I would have become like him. I would have terrorized the Dursley's into submission. And somehow, that doesn't really bother me. "

Harry stopped to catch his breath and watched Sirius's reaction. He said nothing, but he didn't look as though he was about to run off and tell someone, so he took that as a sign to keep going.

"And slowly, even after the compulsions gone, we talked. He helped me catch up with my work. We dueled and hated each other. Sometimes we sat there alone, 'secretly' letting our magic taste one another's, because our magic was almost the identical and so it was comforting. We would let our walls drop and fall asleep, and when nightmares came,without knowing what we were really doing, we tried to help the other.

It came up, later, when I told him what he became. Voldemort. I showed him what he had been like and he panicked. A monster. Losing all his good looks, it really bothered him, on the petty side. I think at first he tried to use it as a guide not to fail. But later, he changed. Being around me for too long, letting the walls down, seeing one another at our worst. He started to care."

"And I was changing too, of course. Dark magic came naturally to me. I felt emotions strongly, and I had a lot of hate. I really was 'swayed to the Dark Side'. But I didn't hurt people out of a dark desire to see them suffer. I never liked that. I didn't do it. I still have that unfortunate 'hero complex' if you will.

I had a lot of money in my trunk, as I had a refillable bag in it full of gallons stored inside. During that summer, knowing what Tom would do, I stopped him before he could hurt anyone. He took his uncle's ring, but instead of killing his father and his parents, I got him to walk away. We went to France. We ignored each other in only a way we could have, sharing a hotel room. I think he tried to hate me again, but it didn't work. Other things happened, but I don't think he would want me to tell you, so I won't. But we evidently got closer, and we started teasing each other again like usual. But just for the fun of it, he flirted with me instead one day."

"You didn't."

Harry grinned at Sirius, urging a smile out of him. The older man groaned.

"Yes, I was a befuddled mess the more he did it. And then I started to fight back by flirting back. And then flirting with other people when we got back to school and creating a jealous monster. I won't tell you the details-"

"Thank the gods."

Harry cracked a grin, but his mood turned darker all over again. "By then, I don't think he was quite as interested in being a Dark Lord, as he had seen what happened to him when he did. All political, and his points were very good. I would have supported him. But he was just as interested in the different types of magic, and one day, we were in the library and he found something on immortality in a book from the Restricted Section. Horcruxes. He was interested, but not in making them. We quickly figured it out; how Voldemort survived in this timeline. How he was 'immortal'. It drove him insane, the horcruxes. Voldemort of today, is no more than a tiny fraction of the real man. He probably only has three percent or one and a half percent of his soul left in that body right now.

It was war then, and he had everything to lose in some ways. Desperation makes you do horrible things. So in this timeline, he split his soul in half, and the insanity drove him into making one after another."

"It was only after I bought Tom Nagini for Christmas, and we created a spell so she could connect between our skins, moving on top of it like a tattoo, just between us, that the worst of all of this came out. She was his familiar, but the spell connected us all together. It opened the bond that Voldemort and I shared in some ways. We could talk to one another, send each other memories and other things. Get sucked into dreams, feel the emotions of the other. We figured it out. That night, the day Voldemort was defeated, he had been setting up to create another horcrux out of my death. But my mother, with sacrificial blood magic, from what I'm guessing, blocked the killing curse, and his soul, already set up to break again, tore away when he got hit and was thrown into my forehead."

Harry reached up and touched his scar, watching Sirius's expression twist into one of absolute horror. "I'm a living horcrux, I am something keeping him alive, right now. He doesn't know, I know he doesn't. I was an accident. Dumbledore, of course, knows all this."

Sirius swallowed, then his eyes turned murderous. "The compulsions, the sacrifice."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he knew exactly what I was by the end of second year, when I destroyed the first of them. So he needed a way out by the end. A way he could kill me. But I don't have to die, there's a ritual the Goblins can do that can get rid of it. The only reason I still have it now is so I can spy on Voldemort. I'm quite good at slipping into his head unnoticed. Still though, having a piece of your enemy's soul stuck in a scar on your forehead isn't what I call a good luck charm."

He laughed harshly at that, before saying, "I was there for two years. I made new friends, I became a different person. Fell in love. And then, when I had become content, I got thrown back here." His lips curled in an ugly sneer. "I was glad to see everyone, but I miss that other world."

"I can understand why." It was said softly, and Harry looked up.

"I wouldn't have wanted to leave, if I was in your position, you seemed to be very happy. Your life, even out of order, was much calmer. No one was out to kill you."

Harry breathed in, pressing his head against the wall next to him. "It's hard, being back. I'm doing the best I can, trying not to call attention to myself, not getting Dumbledore suspicious. "

They sat there in silence. There wasn't much to say, after all. Sirius had just been told that his godson had been thrown into the past, and had fallen in love with a future Dark Lord. Harry wouldn't have known what to say either.

"Will you ever be able to see him again?"

At this, Harry smiled widely, the most happy he had been the entire time they had been talking.

"Of course. It's Tom."

He didn't want to tell him quite yet that he would be here. Harry thought it would be too much for the man.

Sirius leaned back into his seat, and sighed. "You had the worst luck. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore want you dead and Voldemort's younger self was in love."

"Dumbledore didn't like me either in 1943," He offered. "I was 'too close' to Tom. "

"Didn't you say he had taken to stalking you?"

He gave the older man a wry smile, "Exactly. Dumbledore has always been very close minded. He only sees what he wants to."

"It's so strange to think about him that way. He always has seemed so nice, you know? And I can now remember all the manipulations. It's rather disgusting."

Harry nodded his head, "It's a lot to think about, I know. It took me a long time to accept it. I'm sorry I had to tell you all this. It's a lot of things to hold you down."

"No, I'm glad I know. Thank you for telling me."

His eyes softened, and Harry found himself grieving all over again. He was losing so much from both worlds. He could only hope that he could keep the people he loved safe.

The war had to end before it even started. He would destroy the horcruxes, Tom would destroy Dumbledore.

And together, they would defeat Voldemort for good.

The next few days went by in relative peace; Order members popping in and out. Dumbledore visited once and awhile, but Harry mysteriously disappeared whenever he appeared. Sirius was still lost in thought, and for awhile he would simply watch him, trying to understand. Harry had told him he could tell Remus a condensed version, as he knew they were mates, and it would hurt Remus if he didn't know.

He spent most days in the library, reading or sleeping in any of the spots hidden inside. Nagini sometimes joined him, but usually left him alone when she realized he was relaxing and studying, and not doing anything of interest.

It was on the fourth night, when Sirius came in and told him Hogwarts would be starting again the next day. On one side, he wanted it to start again, so time would go by quicker and Tom would be there sooner, but on the other hand, the past days had allowed him to be with his godfather. He had _family._

So with a heavy heart, the next morning he stepped through the fireplace of Professor McGonagall's office, and made it up to the Gryffindor common room. Nagini was tucked safely back in her smaller form, hiding on his skin.

Eight more days until Tom was coming through to the timeline. He could hardly wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: T, most likely later M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thank you for reviews! Sorry this was late, but I was on a week trip for a family friend's grandparents 50th anniversary. The internet there was really bad, so I wasn't able to post the chapter up.

I'll be probably be posting up a new story tomorrow. It'll be HPTR as well. I just have to edit it a bit and then the first chapter be up!

* * *

"What has you really excited, Harry? You've been really upbeat the past few days."

Harry blinked, his mouth forming a "_Silencio" _as Hermione spoke. He jabbed his raven with the end of his wand and with one last, ugly caw, it's beak snapped shut and no sound came out. Turning, he watched as Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, you've gotten really good this year!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a bit afterwards.

Harry gave her a irritating smirk, "It helps having full access to your core. As for the previous question, it will remain a secret."

She glared for a second, before her attention turned to Ron. Her lips pursed as she said, "No Ron! It's more of a jab with your wand, not just pointing. Like this," She jabbed his raven with her wand more softly than Harry would have, and said, "_Silencio."_

It's loud caw was cut off midway, and Ron looked only more disgruntled. "Frogs are easier."

Turning away, Harry rolled his eyes, reminding himself he _was _a few years older than them. Let them sort out their own feelings for each other.

Although he could give them a little push now and then.

"You two are both doing wonderfully, most of all you, Mr. Potter! Your grades have really improved this year. Why don't you give it another try, Mr. Weasley!"

Harry winced at the man's high-pitched tone, more of a squeak than anything, and watched as Ron's gaze darkened.

"_Silencio!"_ He yelled, jabbing the raven with his wand _hard_ and the poor bird squawked and lifted off the desk in an attempted to escape. They all cringed.

Ron may have been his friend, but he really couldn't say much for his studies. He didn't have a block on his core as an excuse, either.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, just keep trying," Professor Flitwick said in his usual upbeat tone, but he was frowning slightly.

Harry couldn't muster up even the tiniest of pity for the boy, because they both knew he was just lazy. If he tried harder, Ron could do better, but he never did. It was funny to think about, who Ron would have become if Harry and Hermione hadn't become close to him.

The world could have been much different if Harry had been sorted into his rightful House. Ron would have probably hated him, and he wouldn't have given Hermione the time of day.

Fate was a very strange subject to think about.

"Do you anything about the DADA position yet?" Hermione said later as they left the Charms classroom. Ron continued to mope as he was the only one out of the three to have extra homework.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, but I heard from someone that even the Ministry is having trouble finding someone. We might be stuck with Snape subbing for a while."

"At least the old bat's finally happy. He's wanted the job since he started teaching, hasn't he?" Ron said, morosely.

He shrugged, "Probably. At least he's not too bad of a teacher when he's not scaring first years to tears." He blinked, "Hey, that rhymed."

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder, looking scandalized. "Who told you about the Ministry part anyways?"

Harry snorted, "Malfoy."

While Ron spluttered, Hermione's face lit up. "Harry, it's wonderful how you've taken up helping inter-house relations."

Harry could only just keep the laugh from bursting out. "Yeah," He managed, "It's great."

"I don't get why it has to be the ruddy snakes though," mumbled Ron, kicking the floor in front of them as they got to the Transfiguration classroom.

_Because snakes are the most amusing. _"We have the worst grudges against each other. The rivalry between our two houses are legendary."

"Exactly," Hermione said, beaming as they took a seat. Harry chose to sit on her left, and as soon as he slipped into his seat, he let out a puff of air. Six more days. From what it sounded like, Tom would be there starting anytime on Monday. He could hardly breathe he was so happy, and Hermione seemed to have noticed already. He could only guess how bad it was going to get before his lover got to his timeline.

"Everyone sit down," Professor Mcgonagall called from the front, and Harry's attention quickly drifted again. Everything was starting. _Tom _was coming. He could barely keep his eyes on the goblet he was supposed to duplicate. The Gemino Curse. It was rather easy for him since he had already learned it years ago. Harry performed it once, the duplicate perfect, before leaning back in his seat and letting his mind drift for the rest of class.

* * *

"Harry, what is with you? This is more than you just being in a good mood, you can barely pay attention to any of the classes!" Hermione hissed later, as they neared the Great Hall. Harry jolted back as she dug her elbow into his side.

"Ow!" Harry said, cringing slightly as she raised her arm again.

"But Harry, you been only getting worse the more days pass? Did something happen-" She lowered her voice, "-with Padfoot?"

Harry shook his head, but then said, "I - yeah, something did happen, but I'm not acting like this because of it. Look, I can't tell you, but I'll be back to normal soon, just trust me."

She gave him a look, before sighing. "Alright, just please try a little harder okay? You've gotten so good in class, and all the teachers really are pleased with you, I don't want you to mess it all up."

Harry patted her shoulder in a comforting manner, but it really came out more mocking as he remembered all the disruptions in class he and Tom had made. They had always been the favorites of everyone except for Dumbledore anyways. But then, he didn't count in either of their books, so it hadn't bothered them.

"It'll be fine, 'mione," He said finally, his grin hidden. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, but she said nothing else. Thank Salazar.

The rest of the day went quickly and when bedtime came, Harry was so high-strung, Hermione and Ron were off to the corner, far away from him. He really didn't blame them though, and instead stole away outside into the Forbidden Forest. He transformed into his animagus form, spending a few hours chasing deer and other such creatures. He didn't catch any though, as he had no reason to kill.

When he was more tired than alert, he made it back to the Room of Requirement, Nagini in tow. He had already switched his wands, so he immediately made his way through the bond and was dumped into Tom's Head Boy quarters. The older man was already there, sprawled across the bed, gesturing for him to come closer. Harry couldn't help but flush a little, heat making its way up his neck and pooling in his cheeks.

"Hey," He said, fixing his hands around the other's neck and pulling them closer.

"Hey yourself," Tom mimicked, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. Harry only pressed himself closer to the man's body, nuzzling into his throat.

"So close," He murmured, but Tom frowned. "Close for you, maybe. For me it's a few weeks."

Noncommittal as usual. "Weeks are better than years. And Nagini misses you."

"Oh?" Tom said, a sculpted eyebrow raised, "Do you miss me as well or is it just my lazy familiar?"

Harry let out a bark of laughter, and pressed his lips against Tom's. "Love you too."

Rolling his eyes, Tom pulled away, yawning widely. Harry smiled slightly, watching his lover as he moved to the desk by the door. It struck him that he already looked older than he had the first time they had met like this, only a month and a half before. Time really did move faster there and it scared him a little.

"Dumbledore giving you trouble?" He called finally.

Tom turned, his lips twitching. "Isn't he always? Bumbling fool."

Harry slipped off the bed, padding over and falling into the seat where Tom had sat the last time. "Luckily for you, you get to see even more of him when you get here, only with fifty more years of manipulation and power on his part."

He grimaced. "Let's just get my older self to kill him and then kill _him_ afterwards. That would be so much easier."

"Unfortunately, life isn't that easy." And how he wished it was. Dumbledore was going to be a problem before and after Voldemort. That was if they could even kill Voldemort. He had sixty years on him after all.

"I can only hope," Tom said. "Alexandre Thomas Leclair. Do you like it?"

Harry blinked. "You're pretending to be french?"

Scowling, he said, "We have gone there every summer since fifth year, and the past few years when you disappeared I've been living in France while going back and forth to Britain. I'm quite good at acting french."

He held a hand up, stopping him as a smile threatened at his lips. "I get it. I'm sure your new alias will be absolutely brilliant."

Tom's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure. And I'm not going to tell you anything else."

"Not even your past history?" He said, his voice innocent. He really _did _want to know.

"Not even that. It'll be a surprise for you as well."

Harry glowered, "Is this payback for something I don't remember doing?" His mind raced through every time he had been drunk, asleep or thinking he had been alone. He had only gotten drunk a few times thanks to Abraxas. All three times he had woken up vowing to never trust the Malfoy heir again. Obviously he hadn't stuck by that factor so easily. As for the last part, sometimes he talked to Slytherin's basilisk when he had gotten pissed at Tom every once and awhile. But who knew how many times Tom had waited before meeting him inside the chamber. Manipulative twit.

"Not really," Tom drawled, and it brought Harry back from his thoughts. "It'll just be easier for me to make a permanent past once I get there instead of just telling you the vague drafts of my ideas beforehand."

That actually made sense. "Oh," He said, sounding slightly foolish. Tom grinned, and pulled him up by his arm.

"Hey-" Harry said the whine evident in his voice, but before he could say anything else, the older man's hands snaked under his waist and his mouth found its way to Harry's jaw, sucking and trailing light kisses up to the corner of his mouth. "I've missed you too," Tom murmured in between nibbling on Harry's bottom lip.

"I'm sure -TOM!" Harry yelped as he moved down again and bit down harder onto his neck. "That hurts you know."

The other man gave him a lazy sort of smirk that made Harry's stomach burn, "But you like it, don't you." It wasn't even theoretical. That bastard.

Harry slapped him away, "People may not be able to see the damage done in here in the other timeline, but I _know it's there._"

"So?" So smug. Harry wanted to hit him.

"Tch. I'm not even going to try-" He said turning away.

"So I can do whatever I want then?" Turning back, he watched as Tom's head cocked to the side slightly, his dark hair falling into his face. But all Harry focused on was the little smile tugging at the other's lips. It was like danger sign.

He found that he really didn't mind whatever was going to happen next.

Harry smirked, his eyelids falling, looking up through his eyelashes. "There's this rule about mindscapes you know. Don't you remember it? When I would _bother _you in class? Do you really want to start that up again? If I remember correctly, you were the one to write that petty little contract."

He took a step closer, bumping into the other's chest. A light touch to his jaw, a rougher kiss, and when a low moan made it's way out of Tom's throat, Harry felt victorious.

Then Tom's mouth slammed down onto his own, forcing his tongue through his surprised mouth and teasing until Harry was gasping for breath. His fingers wrapped firmly in the younger boy's hair as he moaned into his mouth. Harry took his defenceless neck as an opening, grasping at the flesh with his teeth.

"I need you," Tom murmured lowly, and his breath hitched. The temptation was there, and if it was reality, he would have no problem with Tom fucking him right then. But this was a mind space, and rules were rules.

"Stop," Harry said harshly, lust clear in his voice. The older man simply looked up at him, a smirk at his lips.

"Why should I, _Harrissson_?"

His name slurred into parseltongue and Harry moved away before he did something stupid.

"Running away?"

It wasn't a taunt of any kind, but a tease, and he turned to meet the future Dark Lord. Even in a mind space, power flowed off him, demanding fealty.

He wasn't one to bow.

"Five more days," He said, mouth forming a pout. The older man watched him with lidded eyes, and he reminded Harry of something darker than human. Tom was beautiful, he had always been. But beauty was always marred in the end, and he knew what monstrous things lurked in the man's mind.

He wasn't Voldemort, but something far more dangerous.

Tom's eyes softened, and he leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. He shivered slightly in his arousal, pulling the other man into an embrace.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Goodnight, Harry," Tom said, his mouth forming a smile.

Harry grinned at him, " 'Night, Tom. Be good, alright? No political kills."

The other man's eyes widened mockingly, his mouth forming into an unheard exclamation of surprise.

"But Harry, how will I ever manage?"

Lips curving into a smirk, he only gave him a pressing glance. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Then the world spinned, dumping Harry back into the Room of Requirement and sending Nagini into angry hisses as he leapt to his feet.

_{Harrisson, watch before you jump.} _She hissed, winding around his legs and up to his shoulders as he holstered his wand and stumbled clumsily from the room. His lack of sleep was suddenly brought to his mind very abruptly, and he could barely keep his eyes open let alone answer the whining python.

He made it to the portrait minutes before three, and was in bed by three o' five.

_{Tell me about all about your meeting tomorrow then.} _

Harry heard Nagini's irritable hiss, but it was through the thick fog of exhaustion and he ignored it as he fell into sleep.

* * *

How he loved the Gemino Curse. And Potions. And fucking Astronomy.

"That's it," He snarled, making Ron and Hermione jump in front of him. They cast bewildered looks back at him, but he wasn't finished yet. "I'm skipping. I'm too damn tired for this."

"Harry-"

He hissed at her, causing her to flinch but he strolled back down the hall, ignoring his friends protests. He made it all the way down to the dungeons before Draco seemed to find him. Strangely enough, they had gotten closer than Harry's first amiable impressions. He wasn't nearly as much of a prat as he had first thought.

"You look pissed," He remarked, and Harry glared coldly. The Malfoy heir just looked flatly back at him, and Harry sighed, running his fingers through untidy hair.

"I'm tired, that's all."

Draco only raised an eyebrow and said finally, "Want to duel?"

He blinked. That was unexpected. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now lets go before I change my mind," He snapped. Obviously someone else wasn't having such a great day either. Huh.

"What's up with you, then?" Harry said, moving faster to match the other's speed.

"What's it to you?" He hissed, then sighed; his head hanging. He looked as tired as Harry did. "My father."

"Ah." He really couldn't say much else. He didn't have a father serving a insane megalomaniac that had an inclination to crucio anything that moved in front of him. Or a father for that matter.

"You don't understand," Draco growled, but by the look of his bloodshot eyes, it was bothering him more than he was letting on.

So Harry just shrugged, "No, I don't. Want to talk about it?"

He shot him a dark look, then slumped, for all the moment looking defeated. "I can't believe I'm telling you this," He muttered. "My father even though I_ know_ he doesn't want to be serving the Dark Lord, still expects I'm going to take his mark over the summer. I would have before, but - things have changed now. I don't wish to be under Dumbledore's thumb either, like you. No offence." He said quickly.

Harry held up a hand, "What can you do," He said wearily.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me if I don't. It'll probably end up with me dead or tortured or worse. I'll be ostracised, and Slytherin will no longer be a home."

Draco stopped, desperate eyes finding Harry's. "If I do this, I won't survive. But I can't be like my father, serving that _awful creature!_"

Harry raised his eyebrows as Draco flushed, his gaze darting around quickly to see if anyone else had heard his outburst.

"Move to France," He said blandly, twirling his wand between his fingers. He couldn't say another side was coming soon. Another option other than neutral or running away.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco hissed.

Harry let out a bark of laughter, rough and hollow. "Don't worry about it yet, Dray. Things change, and you don't know what could happen by the end of the year."

"Thanks, I guess." Then his gaze shot back up, his expression almost unbelieving, "Wait, Dray? What in Salazar's name is that?"

"I was feeling lazy. So what are the rules to this duel?"

Draco's expression grew even more incredulous, and he looked around, only to find himself in the dueling room only Slytherins seemingly knew about. He sighed, "You are truly an enigma, Harry."

His mouth twitched. "I try."

They moved further into the room, Harry dumping his bag near the door.

"Seeing as your ...attitude has changed, the limit will be nothing too dark that the Headmaster's wards would pick up. That alright with you, or does 'Gryffindor's Golden Boy' need it to be a bit cleaner?"

Harry burst out laughing, and the Slytherin's sneer turning into a scowl, "Yeah, that's fine with me. You ready? I know this room is pretty well warded itself."

They moved to the center of the room, and Draco smirked. "Bow, Potter."

Shaking his head, he said, "You too. Snake."

"If I was a snake, so would you. I don't understand how you got into Gryffindor. And don't think I'm not suspicious of Umbridge. Blaise and I distinctly remember a certain conversation about 'getting rid of the toad'."

Harry just smirked. "Begin, then."

"**Confringo!" **Draco snarled, twisting away as Harry's own spell ripped through the air towards him.

"**Diffindo!"**

"**Bombarda."**

He strode forward, Draco's hex just missing his ear, and he grinned. This was what he needed. He raised his wand and hissed, air sucking through his teeth and he muttered the curse.

"**Deletrius!**"

As the other boy twisted out of the way, Harry caught his expression.

"Fuck, Potter. Are you trying to kill me?" He said, eyes widened and incredulous.

Harry smiled, all gleaming teeth, "The rules were only not to use dark spells."

"I'm going to get you back for that, **Reducto!**"

Laughing, he spun away, hissing a spell. A huge, blood red snake spun onto the floor, reaching for the blond haired boy.

_{Get him,}_ Harry hissed, and the snake reached-

"**Vipera Evanesca**,"Draco shrieked, and the duel continued on. Flashing lights flew between them, spells hitting the sides of the wall, splattering and destruction covering the room in a thin layer of wall-dust.

"**Lumos Solem**," Harry said, pointing his wand at the other, the blinding light glaring blue-white. Draco stumbled, covering his eyes and growling in pain as the light struck him. "**Anteoculatia**," He shouted, but the other boy just managed to move out of the way, missing the antler growing hex.

"The hell?" Draco shouted, and he smirked. His hair was just as big of a weakness for him as it had been for Abraxas.

"**Calvorio**!"

Twisting blindly away, the blond glared. "Stop going after my hair, Potter. **Conjunctivitis**!"

"**Avis**!** Oppugno**!" The birds whirled around his head, diving for Draco as they twittered angrily.

"**Deletrius**," He said, and the birds disintegrated, turning to dust.

When they finally finished, the room was half destroyed, but he knew that when they left it would revert back to its original form. Both boys chests were heaving, Harry's inky hair dripping with sweat. He was grinning, his eyes hungry. Even without dark spells he felt better.

"I needed that," Draco said, his own expression mirroring his.

Harry leaned backwards, stretching, his arms reaching for the ceiling. He rolled his neck, grimacing when it crackled.

"Thanks for that," He said, smiling at the blond boy.

"Do it again sometime?" Draco said.

"Anytime, Dray. Anytime you want," He picked up his bag, waving to the other boy and left for the dorms. He could finally sleep for a bit.

* * *

Two more days.

The past week Harry had been able to only just hold back his excitement and anxiety. While dueling with Draco had helped, he was still as worked up as he had been the day Umbridge died.

They hadn't found her murderer yet either.

But now only the weekend stood in his way, and with his homework already finished from needing something to do on Friday, his schedule was now completely open. It was much too open for him.

He had already grown bored of Ron's attempts of getting him to play chess, and academically, he was far ahead of Hermione.

So when he woke up that next morning, he peeled open sleepy eyes, and groaned. Harry rolled over, his face smushed into his pillow. He was tempted to just lay on his bed and not move for the rest of the day. But he quickly heard the voices of his dormmates and grudgingly pulled back his curtains.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted, then his expression dropped. "You look awful!"

Harry rubbed his eyes, drawing back and stretching taut muscles. "Thanks, Ron," He said dryly.

He had the decency to at least seem embarrassed, before saying, "You coming to breakfast or are you missing it again?"

Harry winced slightly at his tone. He knew that his usual running off after dinner and missing breakfast and missing lunch was not what a good friend did. But hexing him to death wasn't too great either. "I'll go. I might be a bit late though."

Ron's expression brightened; grinning as he padded off to the stairs. "That's good. Hermione will be happy."

"Okay."

He formed a fake smile, straining his lips tightly as he left the redhead for the showers. If he was going to meet the day he at least needed to be half-awake.

He arrived at breakfast, his tousled hair looking every bit as though he had just been shagged. He drew looks as usual, but no one was glaring hatefully his direction yet, so he considered it to be a good day so far.

"So you made it then," Ron greeted, and Harry just gave him a wry smile, plopping on the seat next to him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, seemingly happier than in days. Although he didn't know that for sure as he hasn't really seen her much.

"Hello," He said, trying to make his voice sound at least a bit considerate. Harry reached over the table and grasped the handle of the nearest type of food. He ladled it onto his plate, half-heartedly picking at it. Watching from the corner of his eye, Hermione seemed to frown, and he suddenly got the feeling that he wanted to be as far away from the Great Hall as possible. Maybe he should have just gone back to sleep. She finally spoke.

"You should really eat better, Harry."

"I know that," He sighed, and slapped his fork down, staring at the double doors in hope for his escape.

He didn't know how he was going to get through the next forty-eight hours. Hell, he didn't know how to get through breakfast without pissing someone off or depressing them.

"So what are you planning to do today, other than lay about and look pathetic?"

Hermione's voice cut through the fog and he blinked, looking up at her. Slightly disapproving, and Harry knew not to get on her bad side. He didn't want to go through another rant.

"Is it really that noticeable?"

She huffed, "Anyone with eyes could see you're restless. What's wrong?"

Harry waved a finger in her direction, "Nope, it's a secret for now."

"Well," She paused, staring at him keenly for a moment. He tried not to wiggle in his seat. "If you're sure, but you really haven't seemed well since the break."

"Just till Monday." Quirking a smile in her direction, he went back to eating. Or moving around his food, but it was the truth. He just couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep, but he had nothing else to do.

The rest of the day went the same way, and finally he ended up at the library of all places, reminiscing and laughing inwards at the places he had chosen to hide in 1943. He had gotten really desperate towards the end there. It was also when he had chosen being a coward, choosing to save his own hide rather than facing head on. It showed how different he was from the person the compulsions had made him. He was certainly smarter. An angry Riddle was dangerous.

When Monday finally rolled around, he had only gotten a few hours of sleep over the weekend. He had dueled with Draco again, but he had brought Blaise with him, and it gave him an idea of their relationship, or the lack of one. Harry thought it had probably something to do with Draco's father and him thinking he wouldn't accept it.

More matchmaking for him, then.

He missed breakfast, dodging lunch and eating in the kitchen instead. Because he had said it would be over that day, Hermione and Ron thankfully left him alone. Harry couldn't even make himself feel bad about it, he was simply too tense for inevitable. It would either work or it wouldn't.

After Divination, which he had wondered the entire time why he was still even taking the class at all, he trudged up to the DADA classroom. Ron was walking next to him, rattling on about something for Quidditch, but he barely heard him. He didn't respond when Snape sneered at him and said something about his father either. He was waiting. Unavoidable.

Then the castle shook, and thick waves of magic caressed him, pulling Harry to his feet. Through the bond, suddenly he felt the first stirrings of Tom's magic and thoughts.

"Stay calm," Snape snapped at all of them, "Sit down, Potter!"

It brought him back quickly, "Sir, I feel sick. Can I go to the nurse?"

He was out the door before the professor could respond, his feet taking him faster and faster until he broke into a sprint, racing towards the Slytherin Common Room. He cast no disillusionment charm, only hissing to the snakes and moved to the Chamber entrance.

_{What'sss going on, sssnakeling child?}_

He only paused at Salazar's whisperings, twirling around and grinning, eyes wide. _{Tom'sss coming.}_

_ {My heir, you sssay?} _Salazar stopped, his expression changing from agitation to interest. {_Sssurely not thisss worldsss. Do you mean the one from the passst, Harrissson?}_

_ {Yesss, off courssse.}_ He hissed, before opening the entrance door and falling into the dark passageway.

His mind spun as he glanced into the chaotic bond, piecing together what Tom was doing. Darkness, the chamber, one clean and the other older, blocked by a basilisk's carcass. Then another basilisk, very much alive twisting around his body, hissing loudly.

He wasn't.

But Harry slowed in the tunnel, falling to his knees as the blast of magic pulsed through his body. Images sped past him, enveloping his mind and leaving him defenseless.

He didn't know how long him had been out for, when the magic finally was partially out of his system. It was dark, the tunnel dripping but around him it was clean. Magic had purified it.

He made his way further inside, stopping at the opening to the chamber. He could hear something inside, moving around. Something was off.

_{Open.}_

Harry had only stepped inside, the door closing behind him when a loud hiss and a long breath moved past his ear.

_{Harrissson. It'sss been a few yearsss. I would not believe it, but I sssee you did not lie when you ssspoke of my death here.}_

He spun around, meeting the deadly yellow eyes of the basilisk. It was a little known fact, but parselmouths were immune to their glare. A smile lit up his face, _{Antheia, I didn't know you were coming.}_

The great serpent seemed to laugh, _{Tom didn't know either. But he wasss the lassst of the parssselmouthsss in that world that would have been able to visssit me. It would have been very lonely.}_

His expression darkened, "That would have been horrible." _{Where isss Tom?}_

Her head rose high above him, her eyes catching his own, _{He told me to tell you, 'Watch and sssee.'}_

He bit his lip, disappointment and anger catching his throat, stopping him from speaking for a moment. Then Harry smirked, as he caught a thread of thoughts from the bond. _{Another game?}_

_ {He likesss gamesss, Harrissson. Don't you like them too?}_

"Oh, very much," He drawled, patting the serpent. Her individual scales were bigger than his hand. _{Are you going to be okay down here?}_

_ {Bring Nagini.}_ She said, petulantly. He smiled again, "Alright. But Tom's going to pay for leaving before I got to see him."

_{He probably did it not to lossse time, knowing you two.}_

_ {What doesss that mean?}_

She headed for the opening into the other room, pushing the other body out of the way. _{You two would end up together for hoursss, mating like-}_

_ {Right, got it} _He said, putting up his hands hastily. Nagini wasn't the only one to tease.

_{Did he tell you anything about what he wasss doing?}_

_ {It'sss a sssecret.}_

He frowned at that, watching as she slipping into the opening and left him alone in the chamber.

Harry focused back onto the bond, watching as he spoke to one of the head goblins, charming and smirking slightly. Damn bastard.

But it was fascinating to watch, as he claimed his inheritance for the second time, changing his name, creating his identity. Tom didn't lie to the goblins, as they wouldn't care how he got there, as long as he had money. And money he had.

Harry watched as the ebony brown of his hair changed to light mahogany. Dark eyes lighted to a likeness of a Malfoy, then a burst of blue-green like ocean water filled in the edges. His face retained the image of his father, but Black heritage found its way through, as if he had it somewhere farther up the line.

_Like what you see, Harrison?_

Harry sent back an image of him kissing his neck, and he got a flash of smugness back. Their bond still worked the same way, then.

He was walking up through the Chamber's tunnels when he suddenly got the feeling Tom was closer than before. He only got a peek of Hogwarts before the bond shut off, blinding him. He had always been good at that.

"What are you doing, Tom?" He said, out loud to the silent Chamber.

* * *

It turned out he didn't have to wait long.

It was breakfast two days later, when the owls swooped in and one landed in front of Hermione. It was only moments later when she gasped, pulling away at the protective covering of the paper and her eyes glued to the page. Similar reactions started up around him, and he became curious.

Moving around Ron, who was still eating with a purpose, he found the front page of the _Daily Prophet._

**SLYTHERIN LORDSHIP CLAIMED! **

**NEW TEACHER FOR HOGWARTS!**

Tom. He wanted to throttle him.

"Harry, do you see this?" Hermione hissed, jabbing the paper, her face white. A name jumped out at him.

"Alexandre Leclair. It has a nice ring to it," He said dryly. Moving his eyes away and taking a bite of his food.

He must have said it oddly, because she fastened her eyes onto his face, her expression an unspoken question.

"It might be You-Know-Who's doing," She whispered. He choked on a laugh, she was closer than she knew.

"No, it's not. Actually, Voldemort's pissed off. This Leclair guy is real."

And it was true; he was silently thanking he knew Occlumency, and knew how to block the horcrux bond off, or else he would have been in a world of pain. He felt pity for the Death Eaters in attendance for his reading.

"Wait, do you know who he is?" She said, her voice still lowered. Other people from the table seemed to pick up on what they had been talking about, and were listening in.

Shrugging, he leaned back. "Well, we'll all get to know him when he starts teaching. Honestly, I have no idea how Dumbledore allowed him in."

She frowned, "That _is _strange. Maybe he didn't say anything about his Lordship before he got the job? But then why is he teaching here at all, especially with the curse."

Harry glanced at the paper again, and smirked slightly. "Maybe he's 'finding connections to his ancestors roots', like the paper says."

Glaring, she slapped his shoulder. "Harry, this is serious. And that paper is utter crap."

He made his eyes widen, gasping fakely. "Hermione, you swore."

"I'm trying to be serious." She scowled.

"And it's fine. Trust me. Leclair isn't a problem."

Hermione finally sighed, "Alright, if you say so. But I'm getting the feeling you know more about him."

Maybe he could give her something.

Hiding his hand from everyone else, he let his Heir ring become visible. Her eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" She whispered.

Hiding a grin, he spoke. "Over Umbridge break, Sirius, Remus and I went to Gringotts. I got my Potter Lordship, and I'm Heir to both Slytherin and House of Black."

She blinked, "Wow."

"Yeah, it's a lot. But I know Alexandre isn't a threat to me." The name felt unfamiliar on his tongue, no matter how much he had thought about it in the past days. But she must have heard the truth behind his soft spoken words, and she relaxed slightly, no longer looking as though she was about to run off.

"What were you talking about?" Ron's voice suddenly butted in, and they both jumped, Harry hastily hiding the ring.

"Leclair," Hermione said.

Mouth full of toast, he looked confused as ever. "Who?"

Her hands slammed on the table, "Alexandre Leclair. The man who claimed Slytherin Lordship. Front page."

There was an odd silence between the three of them, Ron's eyes bulging slightly. "Wha-"

"Oh honestly, "Hermione huffed and Harry chuckled into his pumpkin juice. A usual day, just like normal.

"But what if he's, you know - You-Know-Who?"

"Ron, think about that. Do you really think that he's just going to walk up to Gringotts and then give an interview?"

"No," Ron glared, swallowing the last of his breakfast. Harry could already see the stirrings of another argument.

"Soon to be our new DADA teacher."

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, "Just read the paper, Ronald." She threw the paper in front of him, and they both watched as his expression became more and more horrified.

"This is _awful_," He finally choked out.

Harry cut Hermione off before she could get a word out, "It's alright. Voldemort doesn't know him, he's really angry actually, and this Leclair guy seems fine."

Hermione suddenly got a strange gleam in her eye, "And I don't think the girls will mind him teaching."

"Why is that?" Ron said.

She pointed to the moving picture, and Harry got his first look at 'Alexandre' in full form rather than odd, fleeting thoughts over the bond. He was just as gorgeous as Tom was. Tom had really gone all out, it seemed.

"Well, that's too bad for them," He said, his voice light.

"Why's that?" Hermione said, mirroring Ron only moments before.

"Because he wouldn't be very interested in them, as it is. He finds most girls obnoxious and 'bad for his health when they follow him around in hoards'."

"So you do know him!" She exclaimed, then stopped. "He's gay."

Harry leaned back, reveling in her conclusions. "Yes."

"You know him."

"Yes."

"He's a parselmouth."

She paused, then, "Nagini's his."

Harry's mouth twitched. She got it. "Yes."

She flushed, then turned flashing eyes in his direction.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You knew this would happen, how did I not see this!"

"What?" Ron said, his tone a bit irritated at not being answered.

"Hush, Ron. Harry, how could you not-"

"I'll take this as a good time to go," Harry said smoothly, pulling out of the bench and slipping away silently.

A few moments later, then:

"Harry!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thank you for reviews! I changed Cyrille to Thomas (Alexandre's middle name). Rating's gone to M just in case!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

The next few days flew by, the school in an uproar. Even with Harry subtly dropping hints that their new professor wasn't evil, it did next to nothing to subdue the wilder of accusations. Even the Slytherin's were tense; Voldemort was back, yet another wizard had taken the Lordship he had never truly had.

It was his fault for cutting up his soul though. If he hadn't, the Lordship ring would have accepted him. But splitting his soul up into small pieces made him incomplete, and unworthy of the Ancient House. He never even got a chance thanks to his cursed magic.

Voldemort was still on a blinding warpath of rage, and he felt empathy for every Death Eater that didn't jump out of his path quick enough. Bloody insane man. He was finding it hard to even pity the man anymore.

Tom was the newest thing to talk about, the beautiful Lord that seemed to do no wrong, even with his family's name. He had caught splinters of conversation, moments when Harry would fall into his mind and watch the quickly deteriorating reputation of his older self. He might have _slipped _a few times that Lord Voldemort, Pureblood supremacist, was a half-blood with a muggle for a father and a near squib for a mother. It wasn't doing much yet, but it was starting to cast doubt, and that was exactly what he wanted. Harry knew it hurt him to talk about it, even when it wasn't straight out in public, but it was his past as well. It bothered him more than he was willing to let on, so Harry continuously sent him feelings of comfort whenever his fury or shame started up. He didn't want him to hex anyone to death, after all.

From what he had heard, Tom would start teaching that next week, moving in over the weekend, which was falling ever closer. Harry was a bit miffed that he had been subjected to yet another week without him, but it was Friday, and he had only twenty-four hours left to wait. Unless Tom wanted him to suffer, pleasing his sadistic side a bit because he wasn't allowed to do it to anyone else. He had a reputation himself to hold, especially so early in the game.

It was nearing dinner when Ron finally came to find him. Hermione was still a bit annoyed by his plans and his secrets, but once Ron got over who Harry was dating, they were back to being alright.

"You coming?" He called from the steps, and Harry looked up from his book, Nagini winding around his neck as a living scarf. The serpent almost purred in her sleep, content with her master's return, even when he was far away. She had also taken to seeing Antheia, dragging him along as well. Harry didn't mind though, the great serpent was almost his therapist, it seem sometimes. He would often rant, and she would offer advice, although usually it was something about eating them instead of meeting the problem, but that was what he would get from a snake.

Tom's familiar blinked awake at his thoughts, and took note of the light outside the window.

_{Bring me with you, Harrissson. I'm sssarving.}_ She demanded imperiously, and Harry shook his head, burying his laughter.

He stretched, putting his advanced Transfiguration book aside, and allowed Nagini to curl around his arm and sink into his flesh. "Yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a sec." He pulled his robe over his collared shirt, a buy he had ordered weeks ago. He had found the joys of catalog browsing, stealing one of Draco's when he hadn't been looking. While they weren't 'best friends' per say, they did spend a lot of time together, even if they just dueled.

"So what do you reckon Leclair will be like?" Ron said, as they neared the Common room once he caught up.

"He's a good teacher, trust me. A bit harsh though."

Ron's noise wrinkled a bit, "He likes to cause pain?"

_Yes. _"Ron, of course not. He just prefers a more hands on approach rather than reading endless chapters of useless textbooks all class."

They both winced at the remembrance of Umbridge's classes, and Ron nodded thoughtfully, his eyes brightening. "Like dueling?"

Harry grinned, "Exactly. He's really quite excellent at dueling. Maybe he'll even start up a club-"

_Maybe I should, and then just have you teach it, Harrison. I don't have time to do such things._

Harry's eyes widened, and his friend watched him curiously, before prattling on about how exciting it would be. He couldn't focus though, not with a peeping Tom. Ha.

_Yes, yes, very funny. _Tom's voice was drier than usual. _Watch for me later. I'll be 'stopping by' during dinner. Starting to move in earlier. Sneak in later? _

Then his voice drifted away, and was he brought back by Hermione's warm, corkscrew locks as they flounced into view. She seemed more determined than ever, and Harry groaned at the thought of whatever was eating at her.

"Harry, Ronald," She said, setting down the load of books and her eyes flashed wickedly.

"Don't call me that. It makes me think of mum," Ron mumbled, flushing a bit.

She waved him away, "I just heard that Professor Leclair is coming tonight."

"How would you know that?" Harry asked curiously.

Huffing slightly, she pointed towards the girl's dorms. "Lavender. It's spreading over the school like wildfire. All the girls know about it."

He suppressed a grin, "Poor To-Alexandre. He's going to get jumped."

His friends looked curiously at him after his slip up, but he ignored it. "When do they say he's coming?"

Hermione immediately had a teasing sort of light in her eyes, "Oh, Harry. I sure you already know the answer to that."

Smirking, he moved past them, glancing back as they hustled to catch up as they left the Common Room. "Maybe. He might have told me."

"So when is he coming?" Ron said.

"Half through dinner, probably. He likes making an entrance." He rolled his eyes. His one downfall, of all things.

"You going to go see him afterwards?"

"I might _sneak in, _if that's alright," He purred.

She let out a very un-Hermione like giggle, blushing furiously. Ron just looked more confused than ever.

"Wait, why would you do that. Couldn't you just see him tomorrow?" He demanded, voice breaking slightly.

"But then they can't get any time alone," Hermione said, lowering her voice as they got closer to the Great Hall.

Ron gaped, then pink blossomed in his neck and found its way into his cheeks. They were silent for a moment, before Ron said, almost tiredly, "I don't know how I miss these things."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe if you stopped eating so much?" He offered.

Shooting him an incredulous look, they fell behind a group of Slytherins. Ron stiffened, but Harry broke into a wide smile.

"Are those boots made with a certain basilisk skin, Pansy?"

They turned in the door, Pansy's mouth curling into a half-sneer that quickly disappeared as she spoke. "Like them? My mum was practically foaming at the mouth when she saw them over that break, but I said they were all mine."

"Well, I'm glad someone's _actually _used it instead of making a profit," He said, eyeing Draco who glared right back.

"Sorry for wanting some extra galleons," He snapped, then stopped. "Did you hear the new professor's coming?"

Hermione broke into laughter and Harry sighed. "Yes, I've already heard."

"He was probably the first to know," She said, gasping as she attempted to collect herself. It wasn't working out.

Blaise got a curious look and Draco suddenly seemed more interested in the conversation. All the Slytherin's did. Information on the elusive new Lord Slytherin would be attractive to any of them.

"Why is that? Potter, you know him?" Draco said.

He hid a smile, "And why should I tell you?" He drawled, looking into the Great Hall longingly. Faster this a started, the quicker Tom would get there.

"I'll loan you that book on ancient runes you want from our library?"

His attention shot to the blond boy, smiling gleefully. " Done. I'm holding onto his snake for him. Nagini, say hello!"

Like a spring, Nagini's dark body fell from his sleeve, tongue tasting the air.

_{Sssnakelingsss. How preciousss.} _She hissed moments later, but only Harry could understand, trying not laugh at her expense.

"Na-Nagini?" Draco choked, his face turning pale.

"Not Voldemort's snake, Dray. Alexandre's Nagini, who came first, actually."

He didn't know if that was true or not, but he was pretty sure this timeline's Tom didn't have her during school, making Nagini older than Voldemort's in some twisted form.

"Ah," Draco said, nodding his head rapidly.

"Dinner?" Harry said, and without waiting for an answer, he left for his table.

Hermione and Ron caught up quickly, Ron pale from prolonged association with 'the slimy snakes".

"Why did you tell them that? And what was that about the basilisk?" Hermione asked, as they sat.

He took a seat to her right, "I got free entrance from their common room to the Chamber in exchange for some of the skin. As for the other, it would have come out eventually, and the book's a plus, I've been wanting to read it for awhile, but the Malfoy's tend to hoard it." He shook his head, he hadn't gotten to see it long from goading Abraxas either. Hopefully this time he would be able to read it through fully, at the very least.

When Dumbledore finally arrived, eyes twinkling, periwinkle robes swirling, Harry wanted to grind his teeth together. Merlin, those robes could blind someone.

"As I'm sure you're all aware by now, Professor Leclair will be visiting tonight. He is Lord Slytherin, and there is a certain kind of prejudice towards him claiming the house as his own. But I will say he is a very nice man, and there is no need to worry. Now, Voldemort seemed to be the heir, but clearly that isn't the case now. I hope you all give Professor Leclair a warm welcome!"

He clapped his hands, and food appeared onto the tables. The usual rustling and movement of dinner started up, and Harry instantly regretted coming. The food from the kitchens was better. Or at least he had more of a choice of foods he wanted.

But this was for Tom, and so he forced food down his throat all the same.

"You reckon he's close?" Ron said, in between huge mouthfuls of food. Hermione looked mildly disgusted as usual, and Harry shared that feeling.

_You almost here?_

The was silence through the bond for a moment, before Tom sent back a smug sort of feeling and a _'you'll see.' _

He turned back to his friends, "I don't know. Probably soon enough."

"Well, you did say half-way through. That's about this time, isn't it?" Hermione said, and he nodded.

Harry only had to wait another few minutes before heated whispers started up, girls drawing closer to each other and giggling.

It would have to be Tom to gain that kind of reaction. Or him for that matter.

"That's him, right?" Hermione hissed to him, her eyes alight like everyone else's.

He almost dreaded turning towards the door, but when he did, he couldn't help but shake his head a little. It was purely for attention, Harry knew. Tom, or Alexandre as he would have to get used to, was walking at a snail's pace by the crack in the door, seemingly fiddling with papers.

_You going to come say hi, or stay out there, drawing attention? _Harry thought to him, and he was sure he was the only one to see his small, smug smirk that drew to his lips when he did.

"Professor Leclair, will you join us?" Dumbledore called out, his eye twinkling blasting at full force. It was nausea inducing, and Tom seemed to have the same idea.

He was a brilliant actor though, manipulation an easy tool for him to use at will. Cocking his head a bit, he let a half-smile tug at his lips, and his own blue-grey eyes softened. The whole charade was perfect. Much to his chagrin, Harry sighed as the same time as the most of the girls did, even if for different reasons.

"I would love to, however I have unpacking to start. Forgive me?" His whole self was void of anything vile.

Oh Salazar, he was laying it on thick.

"Of course. I'm sure we'll all await you at breakfast tomorrow though. Many of our students seem very eager to meet you."

Most of the girls flushed, and Harry let his face slap against his hand. He had really forgotten what it was like with Tom in Hogwarts. It was all a very dangerous game.

Tom lived for it, of course.

"Then excuse me," Tom said, his smiled still fixed, but his eyes quickly cooling. He nodded once, then disappeared beyond the door.

"He's gorgeous," Hermione whispered, and Harry turned, surprise clear.

"Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. But he wasn't really surprised, Tom could turn straight men into gibbering fools. He didn't even need to use _crucio_.

"He got out fast," Ron said, ignoring Hermione's last remark. His ears were a little red.

"He didn't need to stop at all, attention seeking bas-" He said jokingly, and stopped at Hermione's disapproving gaze, and hastily got back on track. "Yeah, just checking in, I guess."

"Well, he seems very nice, in any case," Hermione said firmly, before turning her attentions back to her half-empty plate of food. Harry choked, but said nothing else. Very nice, indeed.

"..."

Fuck he was bored.

"Why don't you just go, Harry," Hermione said, her voice weary. Dinner was almost over, but Harry was fidgeting already. He was already done eating, and worst off, Tom was starting to send him _things _through the bond. He couldn't help but be twitchy.

"You sure?" He said, his voice almost hopeful. Damn it all, Tom wasn't going to win though. He was going to have a nice little time in the library, and then go see him. He wasn't his pet to come when called.

"Go, just don't get caught," She said, smiling slightly. He cursed inwardly; she was making it very hard for him to just ignore him.

_Harrissson..._

Fuck.

"See you then," Harry said, and Ron finally looked up, raising a hand and waving slightly before eating the beginnings of his desert.

Rising from his seat, he ignored the usual stares, and left the Great Hall, veering into a guarded snake corridor. He let out a small scream, slamming his fist into the wall, before heading in the direction of the library. He knew he was being stupid. He knew he was just punishing himself, but library it was.

_Again, Harrison? Ignoring me like usual?_ Harry could almost hear the smugness behind the words. He wasn't even annoyed, because he knew Harry would end up in his bed no matter how long it took. If Tom had anything going for him, it was his patience.

He was going to go through with this though. He might even meet up with Hermione later. He could even visit -

And then Harry turned back, heading in the direction of the portrait Tom was sending him clearly, showing which floor and the parseltongue password he would use.

Giving up never seemed like a better idea till now. He could even ignore Tom's smug undertones.

He could start up the usual games with Tom tomorrow. Tonight was a go free pass, and urged the thought through the bond to make Tom understand that thought. He wasn't _winning _because this wasn't a game.

Or so he told himself.

But when he got to the portrait of the lethargic snake, and hissed _{Esss Mea}_, he scowled. The password was obviously there just to piss him off. Who chooses to make a password 'you're mine' in latin anyways?

His ill mood lasted only until he made it into the room, and then his gaze found Tom, sitting in a plush chair and seemingly focused on the moon outside his window. Every thought of revenge and hiding away left him, and a breath of air hissed through his teeth. He was barely aware of Nagini, who drew away from his arm, grouching about staying away from them for a bit.

"Tom," He said, his lips curling into a content smile. Even with a different color hair, and eyes, his face more pureblood wizard than Riddle, it was still him. It was how he sat, his expressions.

He hadn't truly changed.

_{Harrissson.}_ He said, and Harry could suddenly feel his magic coat the room, pushing at his own.

Almost lead by a tether, Harry wandered over, leaning over and kissing the corner of his mouth. Then hands were pulling on his arms and he was pulled onto Tom's lap, a laugh bubbling from his throat and his eyes closing. Tom's lips found the crook of his neck, sinking teeth into his flesh and Harry moaned. He had almost forgotten what it was like, in reality.

_{Misssssed you ssso much.}_ He said, arching, his mouth moving against Tom's skin.

He could feel the older man's smile on his skin, and he pulled on his robes, grasping at the dark fabric.

_{Impatient, are we?} _Tom hissed, and he didn't need to see it to hear the smirk in his words.

Harry looked up, his vibrant eyes half-hidden by dark lashes. His mouth twitched into a smile. "You have a bed yet?"

Tom paused, raising an eyebrow, "At least I know what your priorities are."

"Bed."

He rose with him still in his lap, and Harry stumbled slightly, glaring at the back of the man as he was suddenly tugged along. He didn't miss the extra silencing charms the man put up either.

The room was almost bare still, but the bed was already made up; a deep blue with gold tints in the base frame of the wood. There was a closet, and a dresser, but he barely gave them any thought.

He only made it halfway before Tom's mouth found his own, teasing with his tongue and exploring the inside of his.

Harry was pushed onto the bed, clothing being pulled from his body, and Harry clumsily pulling at Tom's. He was a bit distracted.

"No mind space, _Harrissson_."

Indeed there wasn't.

It would be a long time until he had another decent thought.

* * *

It was warm when he woke up; curled underneath heavy blankets. He had bumped over into Tom during the night, legs entwining, his face buried in the crook Harry's neck.

For a while, he simply laid there, unmoving, eyes half-open. It was the first time he had gotten any good amount of sleep in months.

He also ached everywhere it seemed, and no doubt the love-bite hiding spell would be used. Many times. Thank Salazar for Abraxas for teaching him it.

"You awake?"

Tom's sleepy voice brought him back from his thoughts, and he turned over onto his stomach, finding Tom's grey-blue eyes. In the dim morning light, they were more grey, and he was reminded of the older man's darker eyes, from the other timeline.

"Are you getting all nostalgic?"

"How did you know?" Harry replied, his voice while heavy with sleep, lazy and teasing.

Suddenly lips were sucking on his already sore neck, and he moaned, whether out of pleasure or pain, he couldn't tell. Perhaps it was both. "Because you get that certain look in your eyes, and I know you're thinking of something that happened in the past. Your eyes glaze over, actually, but maybe that's just you when you wake up."

Ignoring his sore muscles, he slapped his lover on the shoulder in such a clumsy manner it did more harm than good.

"Ouch," Tom said dryly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just tired. And sore, I can hit better than that, you know."

He laughed, pulling Harry closer to him, even closer than he thought possible, and said," Don't worry, Harrison. I know how well you slap people. There was that time with Abraxas when you were drunk of course-"

His eyes widened, no longer weighed down with sleep. "You were there?"

"Considering you two decided to drink in the Common Room, yes. I was there, making sure neither of you did anything stupid."

He laughed weakly, "We did stupid things every time, didn't we?"

"Yes, but it was usually more amusing than anything."

He couldn't argue with that. Instead he turned his head and pressed his lips against Tom's. He pulled at his bottom lip, sucking and biting down before stopping suddenly.

"Everything hurts," He groaned, and Tom let out a bark of laughter. His expression was quite smug.

"I've had to wait a long time for you. Of course it's going to hurt a bit." He cocked his head to the side, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"You are such a sadist."

"What does that make you, then?"

He turned his head back into his pillow, ignoring Tom's laugh. What did that make him? Merlin, was he some kind of masochist?

"You're actually thinking about it, aren't you?"

Harry looked up, glowering. "I'm not." His lip stuck out petulantly.

He got a kiss on the corner of his mouth for it.

"Shower, then?" Tom said.

"Yes," He grumbled, and tossed the heavy blue-black blankets off them, and padding across the room to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him; there would be no shower sex for either of them. He was already sore enough, although that was more of an excuse than anything. He had technically been missing for hours the night before and all through the night. If it had somehow gotten out, things would go downhill fast.

"That's mean," Tom called from outside the door, but he ignored him, turning the water on and bathing, stickiness lessening quickly.

Harry had only finished when he realized he had a problem. He hadn't bought any clothing other than the ones he had worn the day before, but those... well.

He opened the door in a towel, and Tom was lying on the bed, his head turning in his direction when it opened.

"You need some of my clothes again?" Tom's voice was light, but he could tell he was amused at his situation.

"I always seemed to steal your clothing, didn't I?"

"And you're continuing the tradition, apparently," Came his dry answer.

"Nothing too strange, then?"

Tom laughed, then he smirked. "Strange, what _are _you talking about?"

Harry had taken to leaning against the door, but he leaned forward as he said, "France. Before seventh year. I swear you had bought those clothes just to make me wear them."

"I might have."

His head banged into the wall. He knew it. Bastard.

Tom's low chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. "Surely you didn't dislike it that much? I thought the leather was a nice touch."

"Skin tight really isn't my thing. And it made that awful sound."

"Well, I liked it."

He couldn't help it; and he burst into laughter, gripping the door for support. "It was the most ridiculous thing I had ever worn. I can't believe you actually got me into it."

"In your defense it had been a long night, and you were tired. I don't think you even realized what you were putting on until an hour later."

He made a sound in his throat. "Can I just have some clothes?"

Tom moved to the dresser, and pulled out a few things. He stretched, and Harry watched as his muscles contracted and moved under his skin. Then he was moving closer, putting the clothes in his arms and pressing a kiss to Harry's mouth, before leaving to shower.

"See you in a bit?" Tom said before he turned the water on.

"An hour or so?" He called back, and looked down at the clothes he had been given. He breathed in a sigh of relief when it all checked out. No strange leather bits for him.

When he moved back into the office, reclothed and countless hickey-hiding spells later, he found Nagini laying on the chair Tom had been in the night before.

_{You coming with me, or ssstaying for a bit?} _He hissed to her, and slowly her eyes blinked open, her head raising slightly.

_{Ssstaying. I want to sssee Tom.}_

He nodded, and opened the portrait door, peaking outside. It was clear, no movement either way. He took out his holly wand, casting a disillusionment charm on himself. Dumbledore would be able to see through it, but he doubted the Headmaster would be wandering the corridors that early.

Still, he moved silently through the hallways, making it up to the right corridor and whispering the password to a half-asleep Fat Lady.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione and a few others were up already, and he canceled the spell. Hermione found him immediately, her eyes widening at the sight of him. He knew how utterly _relaxed _he would seem.

"Harry!" She said, then lowered her voice as he made it over to her. Her eyebrows rose when her gaze went over his clothing. "Those were definitely not what you were wearing yesterday, and nothing I've seen you wear."

"Not really mine, actually," He gave her a pleasant smile, his mind in bliss. He had a sort of floating feeling, and Hermione noticed.

"You seem happy."

He patted her indulgently, "Oh, I am. Very much so."

She laughed, "It's good not to have you seem like a zombie. I didn't want to say it, but the past two weeks you've been a mess."

"I know. Sorry for putting you and Ron through it. But if it's alright with you we can get your compulsions off completely today."

Her expression changed into one of interest. "Professor Leclair is the one you were talking about before?"

"Yep. He's scary good at mind arts." If Tom didn't want him to have a moment of peace, he wouldn't.

"Okay, but Harry?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her.

Her mouth quirked, "You might want to cover up that hickey on your neck."

He swore, "Shoot. Do you see any others? I thought I got them all."

"_All? _How many did you think you had?" Hermione's tone was more incredulous than anything.

"I'm sore all over, Hermione. No need to repent." He cast the hiding spell on his neck, checking another time.

Hermione made a odd sort of choking noise, flushing. "You aren't embarrassed at all, are you?"

"Nope," He said cheerfully. "I used to, getting teased. But then I started teasing them back, and now it's more amusing than anything."

"Ah," She managed, "You stayed with such nice people over the summer."

He would really need to tell her and Ron the truth later. With Tom there, it would definitely be easier. "Nice enough. A few hated me, actually. But they thought Leclair was theirs, so it was more jealousy than hate."

And that had been the truth. Fucking Lestrange. Merlin, the boy had been almost intolerable, now that he was remembering. Harry had been more than happy cursing the boy halfway to hell and back. Harry had said it had been revenge.

Tom had called it practice.

"Should I go get Ron?" Harry said finally.

"Okay, but knowing him he's still asleep." Her expression was full of disapproval, and Harry held back a laugh.

"Nothing's wrong with sleeping in a little, even teachers do it," He said lightly, his tone teasing. She flushed again, burying her face in her book.

Harry left the room, making it up the stairs, humming cheerfully. He could already tell it was going to be a great day.

"Harry, is that you?"

He swerved around, his eyes catching Ron's wide eyes.

"Oh, you're awake!" His eyes widened even further, and the boy rubbed them furiously.

"Mate, you seem pretty happy for someone who was snarling at anyone that moved yesterday."

"Today's not the day before, and I had a wonderful night," He sang. Ron made a fluttering noise in his throat. Then his ears turned red. Harry took that as him realizing what he had meant.

"Well, if you're happy, then. Breakfast?" He gestured to the stairs.

"Hermione's already downstairs. Today's also when we can get rid of the compulsions completely."

His expression brightened considerably. "What are we waiting for?"

"Just you, Ron," He said with a laugh.

Ron glared for a second, before smiling. "Let's go then."

When they made it down the stairs, Harry found the twin locks of orangey hair and rushed over before they got out the portrait door.

"Fred, George," He hissed, and the stopped, twin grins lighting up their faces. They were holding something between them, and their eyes were much too mischievous for them to look anything innocent.

"Harry, what is it?" They asked in unison.

"My friend's here so you can get your mind checked for compulsions."

Fred raised an eyebrow, and George flashed a smile. "Leclair, then-"

"Saw you two staring-"

"And we thought-"

"They definitely look as though they-"

"Know something." Fred finished.

Harry shook his head at their antics but laughed all the same. "He can check after breakfast. You want to come then?"

George patted his shoulder, "Right afterwards, old chap. No breakfast for us though. We have something for Dumbledore-"

"Specially made, just for his-"

"Our and the rest of the school's amusement," George said.

Harry smirked, "Good luck, then."

"Will do, see you after breakfast. At our new Professor's office, then?"

He nodded, before heading back over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, the twins leaving the Common Room.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

He sat down, "They heard everything over Umbridge break and asked if they could get checked for compulsions as well."

"What were they holding?" Hermione butted in, her eyes glittering with renewed suspicion. She gripped her book, hard.

"Just a little something for Dumbledore," He said lightly.

Hermione opened her mouth as though to speak, then stopped for a moment. Her eyes flashed, "As long as it doesn't kill him," She said finally.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and even Ron looked surprised.

She instantly took on a defensive stance, bunching her shoulders together, "What? He's a horrible man, and whatever the twins have planned for him, he's earned it!" She flushed immediately.

"Good for you, Hermione," Ron said, nodding.

Harry did everything not to laugh in that moment. They were cute together, though. He would just have to make them see it.

"Let's get to the Great Hall," Harry said. He didn't want to miss whatever the twins did to Dumbledore.

They made it down in record time, Harry humming the entire way. His magic wasn't conflicted either, and because of it, more than one person turned to watch him walk by. It was like being back in sixth year 1944 all over again. His magic was manipulation, and it drew attention. It had bothered him once, but it now just brought a small smile to his lips. Tom couldn't even take out his jealousy on anyone, as he was a teacher now.

He had toast with strawberry jam, and a few pieces of bacon. Ron, of course, took a little bit of everything. When they had finished, Harry looked for the twins, but they were still missing. Shrugging, he tapped Ron and Hermione on the shoulder. "Ready to go?" He said, raising an eyebrow at Ron's third serving.

"Yeah, just let me finish this last..." Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes and waited until he was done.

"So what's he going to do compared to what you did before?" Hermione said, as they left the Great Hall a few minutes later.

Harry stopped for a moment, "He'll 'dismantle' and remove all the compulsion lines. He'll probably keep my defenses though, if that's alright with you."

Hermione nodded. "Where is his office?" Ron said interrupting, a piece of bread in his hand as he took another bite out of it. He hadn't been able to bring everything.

"You'll see," Harry said, and he led them up the moving stairs and through the corridors until they reached the snake portrait. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, was that the twins were already there, poking at the snake in the portrait.

"Impressed?" Fred said smugly.

"Very. I don't want to know how you know where his living quarters are."

George nodded, his face in mock seriousness. "You see, we noticed the girls-"

"And how they watched him-"

"And thought-"

"Wild goose chase-"

"So we just _might_ give clues-"

"I hope not."

Tom's voice cut through theirs, as the portrait door opened. He was frowning, but Harry could see the glint of amusement in his eyes. The twins must have seen it too, because they grinned. "That's why it would be called a wild goose chase."

Harry laughed, "I forgot to ask, but can you get rid of their compulsions? I blocked Ron and Hermione's, but I bet the twins have some on them as well."

He sighed, before pushing the door open wider, letting them inside.

Nagini was in the middle of the floor, in her full size, a deer leg coming out of her mouth. Ron stopped, eyes wide, his face green. Harry ignored him for a moment.

"What is she doing?"

"She wanted to hunt something bigger than a mouse, so I took the size charms off her and let her hunt." He sighed again. "She brought it back here."

"Of course she did," Harry said, and then turned to the rest of the group. "Who wants to go first?"

_{Nagini, you lazy sssnake. Move ssso they can sssit sssomewhere.}_ Harry heard from Tom, and Ron paled, before raising a hand. "I'll go."

He tried not to show his surprise, but considering Ron had the most of all of them, he didn't find it too strange.

"If you did this with Harry already, then you know not to fight me once I'm in your mind. Sit over there." He pointed to the couch, and he sat back into his chair. When he took out his wand, Harry was all the more glad none of them had ever seen Voldemort's wand before.

"**Legilimens**!"

Hermione looked fascinated in watching, but the twins seemed more interested in Nagini and her meal.

"She's huge!" They whispered, then their gaze locked onto Harry. "You think-"

"No," he said firmly. Nagini and pranks would not go well together.

When Ron was done, Hermione went next, and Ron zoned out on the couch next to her, his eyes rolled back into his head.

As it was, the twins did have compulsions on them, but not nearly as many as their brother had.

"All done," Tom said, when he had gone through Fred's mind space. "I left some defenses for you two, like Harry had done for your brother and Miss Granger's."

All of them noticed he had used Harry's first name, and the twins looked at each other, smirking slightly. Harry just knew they were trouble.

"Professor, Dumbledore needed something done to him-"

"We had it all made up-"

"And we were wondering if you-"

"Want to-"

"Come watch," George finished, a glint in his eye.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Is it dangerous?"

Fred shrugged, "I'm sure he can handle it."

"And where is this... prank taking place?" Tom said, his smile fleeting. Harry could see the gleam in his eyes, however. He wouldn't be missing this for anything.

"He won't notice for a bit, but breakfast might just be it."

"Of course we couldn't-"

"Be sure of when-"

"He notices it."

Tom gestured to the door, "Lead on, then," He said with a smirk.

It seemed it had already started though, as when they walked through the hallways, students were giggling, the Slytherin's in hidden hysterics, their eyes gleeful. When they got the Great Hall, there was shouting. McGonagall was speaking to who would probably be Dumbledore.

And they saw him. His beard, usually so neatly kept, was rolling in an invisible wind. When Harry peered closer, he saw unicorns running from a yelling Dumbledore, endlessly twisting in a loop.

"It's relatively harmless, except for the itching powder we got in his robes." Fred said, grinning.

"Alexandre's living quarters aren't the only ones you two know of, are they?" Harry said, giving them a look. George smirked.

"His 'familiar' was all too happy to help," He said.

Well, that did it. Even his phoenix hated him. Life was good.

"How long will it stay like that?" Tom said, from behind them.

"Why do you ask?" George said.

A smile reached his mouth, and his eyes brightened with mirth, "Because there's a Wizengamot meeting in a few hours."

The twins looked at each other, then back to Tom, "They'll still be running strong, those brilliant little unicorns-"

"I thought the angry Dumbledore was a good touch," Fred added.

There was silence for a moment, then, "Bring back pensieve memories."

Tom raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Harry. "You realize that's a criminal offence?"

"It hasn't stopped you before."

He laughed, "No, you're right. It hasn't. I should probably go and have breakfast though."

"Bye then," Harry said, and his friends imitated him.

As he walked away, the twins turned him, silent for a moment. Then they spoke, a certain glitter in their eyes.

"Your boyfriend seems nice."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thank you for reviews! Story's going to start picking up a bit next chapter!

* * *

"First things first; getting you a trial. I can't believe how easy it would be. Fucking Dumbledore," Harry grumbled, rolling back onto his knees in front of the fire. His godfather's head was in the flames, and was rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, Harry. That's all nice and all, but first meeting your boyfriend is-"

"SIRIUS."

He grinned, then it slipped away just as quickly. "I get it. It's just hard to think of Dumbledore as the bad guy though."

Harry's expression hardened, his eyes narrowing. "That reminds me. First chance we get, I'm having To-Alexandre check your head for compulsions. Remus too. I wouldn't put it past him to charm you too."

"Still having problems with his name, then? I've been reading the paper, and he seems to be in every one."

"Cocky, arrogant bastard." Harry pursed his lips. "Yeah, I don't usually mess up though if it's in passing conversation."

Sirius laughed, "That's probably good. No need for the information that the new Slytherin Lord is actually You-Know-Who's younger self from a different timeline that _you _caused."

Shrugging, he leaned back and looked over the couch to where Tom was sitting at the table there, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. He raised an eyebrow when he caught Harry's gaze, and he smirked at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tom scoffed, and went back to his paper. Turning away, he met his godfather's questionable expression.

"What?" He said, his tone a bit defensive. He could tease his lover if he wanted too.

Sirius shook his head, a smile pulling at his lips. "Nothing, just haven't seen you like this before."

"Completely relaxed? Happy? Everyone's been making fun of me for it," Harry muttered.

"It's good. Sort of what I felt like when I got to see Remus again-" His eyes widened, face going white. Harry laughed, pointing into the flames. "I already knew. The secret was out the moment one of you said, 'sleeping together'."

"When did we say that?"

"In the first few hours I arrived after Umbridge's unfortunate end," Harry said with a smirk.

His godfather's shoulders went taut, his eyes sharpening and fixed on his. "I didn't ask before, but you wouldn't have anything to do with that, now would you?"

Harry shrugged again, "You know, it's only you and Malfoy who have any idea of it being me-"

"So it was you! Harry, you can't just go around killing people because you don't like them," Sirius reprimanded.

"She sent dementors for me over the summer to suck me dry, and this year her goal was to make me get detention so she could use her blood quill on me," yelled Harry, his expression almost disbelieving.

There was silence.

"Did it hurt?" Sirius finally said.

"Every moment of it," said Harry with a smirk and the other man shivered. Well, if he really didn't want to know, he shouldn't have asked.

"Stop scaring your godfather, Harrison," came Tom's idle voice. He laughed at his tone; no doubt he was still waking up. Harry was more of a morning person than he was, and that was saying something.

"Don't worry, he was asking for it," He called back, before turning his attention back to the flames.

"Sure I was," Sirius muttered, then looked up, blinking. "Why does he call you that?"

"Same reason he changed his name to Thomas. It's 'not respectable'." He shook his head, "And it sounds better in Parseltongue."

It took him a minute, but he got it. His face colored slightly.

"I didn't need to know that," He finally managed.

"He really didn't," Tom said again, but Harry could sense the hint of smug amusement in his tone. He grinned.

"See you at Yule, then?"

"Definitely," His godfather said gleefully. "Whole Order is going to be there too. Lord Slytherin coming too?"

Harry burst into laughter and waved him away. "That's horrible. You do realize Tom's not on their side?"

"They don't know that, and the sooner Dumbledore's gone, the better. I don't mean you have to kill him though," He added quickly.

"Don't worry," came Tom's sly voice again, "I won't be killing anyone._ Voldemort_ will be."

Harry rubbed his forehead. Sirius looked worried.

"He didn't do this in his own timeline too, did he?" He said anxiously.

"Of course he did." He sighed again. "And no one ever thinks of him doing it either. 'Oh no, Tom would never!'" Harry fluttered his eyelashes and Sirius let out a bark of laughter. He could tell he was still worrying about it though.

It was hard for his godfather; he had run from the dark when he had been young. Watching his godson go dark and have a darker man for a lover wasn't easy for him to accept. But he was doing better than Harry thought possible. It was another worry of his, that Sirius wouldn't accept him.

"Talk to you later, Pup?" Harry's gaze snapped back to the man, and he nodded.

"Sounds good. See you." They shared a grin before the flames went out, and he was left in alone.

"See, nothing to worry yourself over. Your godfather loves you as much as he always did." His tone was heavily dosed with sarcasm, but he didn't allow it to affect him.

"Thanks for the floo," Harry sang cheerfully. He rolled to his feet, and padded over to where his lover was sitting. Looking down at the paper, he chuckled slightly at the headline. Tom again, of course. Always in the center of attention. Luckily for him, it kept him out of it. Harry had an inkling that he was doing it on purpose. As long as Rita was out of his face though, he was perfectly okay with that.

"You coming to breakfast, or staying holed up in here?" He asked.

Tom's stormy eyes found his, lips curving into a smile. "Staying, sadly I feel no _compulsion_ to see Dumbledore and his horrid robes this early in the morning."

"He did it again? It's only been two days, what in Merlin's name does he need to talk to you about?" Harry shook his head. Dumbledore had seemed to have the idea of instead of just asking to meet the new Lord, he wanted to have him come to him. It was all a power play, of course, but it pissed him off. It would never work on Tom though, and for that he was grateful.

"Ready for your first day of teaching then?" Harry smirked. Tom slapped his paper down, giving him an air of annoyance.

"Oh yes, teaching you brats is going to be great fun for me," He snarked.

Harry laughed, leaning forward and kissing the older man on the nose. Tom jerked away, his expression incredulous. "You know this was what you always wanted," He said, his voice teasing.

His new professor glared at him before his gaze softened slightly. "That would be true." He smirked smugly, "And I'm right under Dumbledore's nose, too."

Shaking his head, Harry gave him a condescending look, padding him on the shoulder. "Now Tom, revenge shouldn't be what this job is all-"

"Oh shut up," He drawled, pulling Harry into his lap and pressing his lips against his. Forcing his tongue through his and their tongues moved together, exploring and twisting.

He finally pulled away, gasping for breath. "Breakfast."

Tom's lips curved. "Run away then, little cat."

He shivered, batting his clinging hands away. "See you after lunch."

Tom's head cocked, his eyes hungry. "Maybe you should come visit earlier," He purred.

He chuckled, "I don't think so. Bye, Tom." He gave him a quick, chaste kiss to the side of his lover's mouth, before dancing out of arm's reach and out into the corridor.

From there he moved to the Great Hall, a skip in his step. His magic filled the air around him, and Harry couldn't make himself keep it tied up. Not with Tom around.

Other students, younger, older -or at least in this timeline- , they all watched him as he went by. They used to simply watch him because of his status as 'Boy-Who-Lived', but now his magic was unfixed and flowing, drawing people in.

It was late as he arrived to the table, watching as Hermione caught sight of him, waving him closer.

"Talked to Padfoot," He whispered to her and Ron, sliding into the empty seat next to them.

Hermione's eyes sparkled with interest, "What did he have to say?"

Grimacing, Harry spoke, "Mostly made comments about meeting my 'new boyfriend', and he was saying this when Tom was in the same room. Hell, they were talking to each other."

"Poor you," Hermione mocked, and Ron laughed slightly.

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

He shrugged. "Not really. We talked about Yule, though." His gaze moved to Hermione, "Are you staying with us or going somewhere with your parents?"

"Staying here," She said with a sigh.

Harry spread some jam on a piece of toast, biting into it carefully, wiping away the crumbs with his tongue.

"History first, then," He said, in between bites.

Ron groaned, his head banging against the table and startling two third years. He looked on with amusement as his friend's ears burned, and finished his last bite.

"Ready?"

"Never, mate," Ron said morbidly, and Hermione's eyes narrowed on him. Harry could almost smell the argument about to occur.

Waving his hands in haste, he managed to get his friend's attention. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Hermione grimaced.

"Alright Harry, but don't think I didn't catch what you just did there," She said, staring at him hard.

He raised his hands in the air, calming her down. "Okay. Let's get to class?"

Ron suddenly came to life. "At least I get to sleep more."

Laughing, he pulled away from the table, following after an irked Hermione.

"I don't think she's happy with you," He mock-whispered to the other boy.

He made an odd sound in his throat.

"Better make it up to her," Harry sang and Ron flushed.

"Alright, I'm going," He said, his voice low. Harry watched as his friend darted off. No doubt they would start arguing again.

History past without any occurrence, Binns droning to a class of sleeping fifth years. Harry had taken the time to reread one of Tom's defence books. It was the perfect place to read it outside of his quarters, as no one paid him any attention, and that meant no one could take offence at it. After all, It was full of dark spells.

Snape was his usual snarky self, but he was glad the man had stopped baiting him. He knew compelled Harry had been an idiot, but he wasn't like that now, and the professor knew that.

Or at least he hoped.

When the day was almost over, and the last class was DADA, he was near at breaking point. He was just so _bored. _Having to take the same classes from fifty years ago, knowing it would be another couple of years until he was finally free.

"So what do you think we'll be doing today?" Hermione whispered to him. Others strained towards them, suddenly interested. It was no surprise though, as most of the school had been talking about his class the entire day.

"_Leclair_ will give some romanticized speech, and then have us dueling, probably," Harry said idly.

She gave him a strange look, shaking her head. "Romanticized speech?"

He shrugged. "He likes his defence." _And his Dark Arts._

"Potter, what do you think about-"

Harry turned to the blond boy, exasperated. "I just answered that question. Speeches. Dueling. In that order."

The slytherin held up his hands in alarm, "Alright, alright, sorry I asked." Draco eyed him warily, no doubt remembering what he had been like only two weeks before.

He honestly couldn't blame him for that.

More tittering came from him speaking to the blond boy, as to most of the school still, they were 'most bitter rivals' or some other trash. One boy said he was crazy and going to become the next Dark Lord.

Harry only gave him a wide grin, ugly and vicious.

He shut up after that.

The bell rang, loud and shrilling, and Harry heard low muttering from inside the room. Grinning at Tom's hatred of the bell, he waited with the class, watching for the door. It swung open suddenly, and the tall, light haired man stood in the opening, smiling softly.

"Sorry for the wait, but I was dealing with something - it was most unfortunate."

Harry translated that as Nagini was giving him problems again. He held back a snort.

"Come inside, then," Tom said, gesturing to the door.

The class flooded into the room, and he took his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione near the front.

"I know the past few months your Defence classes have been sadly ….lacking. So, in that regard, I'm going to have you all duel a bit to see where you all are at." Tom's smile was infectious, just like he wanted it to be. Sometimes Harry marveled at how he could lie and manipulate so easily.

The professor's words caused whispers to start up, excited, and eyes bright. The only bit of dueling they had was from second year, with Lockhart.

Plus it seemed most of the girls wanted to show off a bit for their new professor.

Harry rolled his eyes, and grinned at Hermione, who was deep in thought. She was probably thinking of all the spells she could use.

Which brought him back to a disappointing thought; he couldn't use any dark spells. And that limited him.

"I'll pair you up with another, and then we'll start. But first we need to move the tables away. So if you could all stand over there," Tom gestured over near the wall, farthest from the door.

"This is really sort of exciting," Hermione whispered to him as they moved over, and Ron made a sound of agreement.

"Yeah, mate. When you said he would be a good teacher, I mean - we're dueling!"

Smiling at his friend's enthusiasm, he turned back to their professor. He had cleared away the desks with a swift movement of his wand, and the room seemed to grow in size. The rest of the class was clearly awed, as they heard nothing from 'Alexandre', but only sharp, tiny movements that meant nothing to them. It was clear to him though, that Tom wasn't wasting time on his speech he had modified, one he had used for the dark arts group during school, when the days he thought becoming a Dark Lord was still in his best interests.

It made him oddly proud.

When he was finished, the man turned back to them, looking down at a list.

"Pairs then -"

Harry turned them out, quietly laughing when he heard Ron paired with Bolstrode. It would at least be amusing.

As it was, he was paired up Draco, but he had been expecting that. Most of the class eyed each other when they heard the pair up, thinking yet again of their rivalry, but Harry only grinned at the other, the slytherin boy raising a single eyebrow, looking bored by all appearances.

"Find a place in the room where you won't be stepping into each other. We're going to need an example though -Malfoy, Potter, come up here please."

He knew he was going to do that.

"Come on, Dray," He whispered under his breath, just loud enough for him to hear. "New rules. No dark magic at all."

Draco gave him a dry look, but a small smirk pulled at his mouth. It was discouraging to say in the least.

"I hope you two know the specifics to start?" Tom added. They both nodded.

"No hair spells, Potter," Draco hissed suddenly, and he held back a laugh. The slytherin boy was so delicate about his hair.

"Begin then!"

Harry bowed, then immediately whirled away as a blur of light stretched between them and blasted into the shield Tom had apparently put up. Thank Merlin.

"**Flipendo**!" He said, and the spell moved through the air. Draco only just missed it.

"**Colloshoo**!"

Sidestepping, he cast the water-making spell, and froze circular disks, if so not to hurt the other boy. He cast them, flinging one after another until he dove away from some unknown spell, ignoring Draco's cursing, and hissed, "**Avis**."

The birds spun out through his wand, screeching as they attacked his opponent.

"**Impedimenta**! **Locomotor Wibbly**!"

With the last two spells, Draco slid to the ground, looking thoroughly harassed. He had his arms over his head again, protecting his precious hair from the birds. Harry took pity on him, and released the bird conjuring spell, and he finally raised his head. And the boy was glaring viciously in his direction. Oops.

"Mr. Potter won," Tom said, his lips curved into a slight smile. "And that was your demonstration. Put your things in a safe place, and start."

Harry ended up picking Draco off the ground, as his legs were still under the effects of the last jinx, and he didn't feel like countering it just yet.

"My hair," He whined. "I said not to do anything to it."

Harry gave him a scathing look, his old annoyance from being bored coming back. "Relax, at least you aren't bald."

Draco gave him a horrified look and wobbled over to where Blaise was dueling with Seamus. Deciding not to join them quite yet, he pawed through his book bag, finding the book he had been reading only a few hours earlier. He had been reading for a few minutes until Tom wandered over.

"Is that the book you stole off my bookshelf?" His voice was more bemused than anything, and Harry gave him a cheeky smile.

"It's called 'borrowing', _Professor._" He told him.

Rolling his eyes, he picked the book out of Harry's hands, and flipped through it.

"I haven't read this on in ages," He said.

He sighed. "That's why I took it."

Tom chuckled, "And you really thought I wouldn't notice?" His head cocked slightly to the side, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know what I was thinking," He replied dryly, and snatched the book back. "You made me lose my page."

"How -disappointing."

Harry rolled his eyes, and waved in the direction of the other students. "Go teach or something."

"Or something?" He mimicked, and Harry scowled.

"Yes, now shoo."

Tom laughed quietly, but he left all the same, hurrying to where Crabbe and Goyle were dueling. It wasn't looking good for them at that moment.

The rest of class went by quickly. He was eventually dragged away by Hermione to duel a little, but he spent most of it reading and started thinking about when they could go horcrux hunting. They would have to start during Yule. They really didn't have another choice. Tom had talked with him about it, and they agreed it was the only time they could start together. The rest of the time would have to be him alone, or Sirius. Remus also, if he really wanted to.

After dinner, he made a show of doing his homework in the Common Room, but just when he was about to run off, Hermione grabbed him.

"Harry, I know you haven't been able to see him since summer, but you've been so distant that we haven't seen you either. Just stay for awhile, please?" She said softly, and he nodded.

He wanted to see Tom, but he felt guilty for not seeing his friends either.

"What is that?" He asked Ron as he sat back down at the fireplace.

He looked up, eyeing Hermione. When she wasn't paying attention, he spoke, his voice low. "Fred and George nicked some Butterbeer. You want any?"

Harry thought of the firewhiskey Tom kept, and then thought of Abraxas. He shook his head hurriedly.

"Well, more for me then," The redhead said, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he hated to say it, he had next to no tolerance for alcohol, and even Butterbeer could be dangerous.

"Ronald! What's this?" Hermione hissed, suddenly from behind. Ron jolted into the air, then in desperation tried to hide the bottle.

"We are prefects, and for Merlin's sake, act like it!"

He scowled. "I want to have some fun, _sometime. _I can't be serious all the time."

Harry held back a laugh at that last part, and watched as Hermione crossed her arms, looking furious. "Still, there is a time for doing this sort of thing, and this isn't it." She looked like an angry, puffed up cat with her hair and her glaring eyes, and he was quickly glad that he had declined.

"And you!" She said, eyes flashing at him. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Harry shrugged, and then cringed as her face became even redder. "You two!"

"She's going to kill me," Ron whispered to him, and he nodded slowly.

Hermione huffed, "Oh -just give me that." She lifted the bottle from his hands, and then slowed. They both watched her, eyes widening when she tilted the bottle and took a sip.

Ron made a gross noise in his throat, then started coughing. Hermione was gloating.

"What? You don't think I can have some fun?" She said, smiling smugly. It oddly reminded him of Tom, when he was in one of his moods.

"Blimely. I didn't think you could act this way," Ron said, when he could finally speak.

She put her hands on her hips. "And what does that mean?"

Harry immediately blocked their voices out. He made it only five minute before he pulled them apart. "Stop that, arguing is wrong," He said, in an obnoxious, high pitched voice.

They froze, eyeing him suspiciously. He smirked. "If you're busy enough with each other, then I'm going to go see Alexandre instead."

"Harry-"

He stopped her, "Nope," Harry sang, "Why don't you two have a nice time together and I'll come back in a bit."

They both flushed slightly, but Harry was already out the door, making it down through the enchanted stairs and silent corridors. When he arrived at the snake portrait, it seemed Tom already knew he was coming, as the door opened for him. An arm shot out, tugging him through.

"Harry," Tom purred, pulling him closer and shutting the door with a quick jab of his foot.

He struggled out of the embrace, slapping him away. "No, tonight we are talking. Horcruxes, Tom. Horcruxes."

Harry could just see the amusement in his lover's expression, and glowered. "This is serious."

Tom fell back onto the chair near him, and watched him, eyebrow raised. "Aren't you all business tonight. What brought this on?"

Sighing, he plopped down onto the couch opposite him, and said, "We have a lot of things to do over Yule break, and we can't use it all just to talk. Seven horcruxes. One's destroyed, one's in my scar. Five left."

"I already have some ideas on where the rest are, and I'm hoping since you're one of them, that you'll be able to 'sniff them out'. I'm pretty sure one's in Hogwarts."

Harry's lips pursed, "I don't know if I'll be able to tell, as I wasn't with the diary. But that might of been because my magic was blocked and the compulsions. You said one is here?"

Tom shrugged, "Hogwarts was -is- my home. I was away from the orphanage. I would of have put one here, just under Dumbledore's nose. You said that this timeline's Riddle went back after a few decades to rub his new looks in the headmaster's face?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes, he went back to ask for the DADA job, and he put the curse on it."

"I should probably take it off, don't you think?" He said idly.

Sighing, Harry spoke. "Let me guess; it doesn't affect you, does it?"

"It seems my older self made himself the loophole."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

There was silence for a moment. Harry watched Tom as he watched him.

"That enough talking for you?" Tom finally said, his tone sly.

Harry's lips curved. "Why don't you come over here and find out."

* * *

The week past in relative peace, and when the weekend finally came around, Harry left the castle to walk a bit in the Forbidden Forest. He knew he should have probably gone in his animagus form, but he felt like walking on two feet instead of four.

What he hadn't been expecting, was to find a short, pixie-like girl with blond hair loitering around in the forest.

"Luna, right?" He called out hesitantly. She was surrounded by a herd of thestrals, and Harry got the feeling she could see them.

She turned, casting glassy blue eyes over him, lighting up in surprise. She was holding out what looked to be a piece of steak, but he couldn't be sure. "Harry. What are you doing here? Have you come to see the thestrals too?"

He shook his head, "No ….just wandering. You?"

She smiled softly, "No, but the nargles told me to come out here this morning."

Raising an eyebrow, as he had no recollection of the creature, he said, "Nargles?"

"They're mischievous and like to steal things. But sometimes they tell me things," She said earnestly.

The girl was strange, he would give her that. And maybe a little sad. "Ah. So you can see thestrals then."

Her expression hollowed slightly, as if all her emotions were cast out from her. "My mother. She liked to experiment with spells."

"I'm sorry."

Luna waved him off, "It's fine. It happened when I was younger."

"But you still remember her, though," Harry said softly.

She didn't look at him. "Yes, I do don't I?" She was quiet for a moment. "Thestrals are such nice creatures, don't you think? They're really quite peaceful."

"Death is peaceful," He said without thinking, and then cringed. But she only smiled oddly.

"I think so too. Anything before can hurt, but death is -freedom?"

He was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. However, he felt drawn to this strange, delicate girl. She pulled him in.

"I have to go search for my shoes, nargles stole them last night."

Harry felt a sharp suspicion. "Are the nargles other Ravenclaws?" He loathed bullies, whether it was Dudley, or Voldemort.

She simply smiled again. "Goodbye, Harry Potter." She wandered away, leaving Harry in his thoughts. He had met her only once before, now that he was thinking about it. She was friends with Ginny.

Shaking his head, he headed back up to the castle. The castle was still quiet, most still in bed, asleep. Not even Tom was awake yet.

Harry ended up in the Astronomy tower. He could really see everything from up there, and he was suddenly feeling inexplicably sad. And then he was thinking about Umbridge.

"What have I become?" He said out loud, to the cool, brisk air. But he already knew the answer to that.

Or did he?

Had it really been so easy for him to kill the woman? True, the Ministry official had attempted to kill him more than once, and wanted to torture him. Harry had no problem with her being dead.

But being able to kill that easily, what did that make him?

Shifting to the open ledge, he pulled his knees to his chest, watching his breath turn the air foggy around him.

He used to think of himself as Tom's moral compass, and while it was true he wouldn't kill innocents for an outcome, he had no hesitation in Umbridge's death.

Now he had to figure out if it really bothered him that he could kill in cold blood like that. The truth was, it didn't. And that scared him more than anything.

Harry sighed. Everything was just so complicated. He was glad Tom was there, and he had been running on an emotional high since he had arrived, but meeting Luna caused him to settle. Talking about death stopped him.

He made it to the Great Hall, and found to his amusement that only a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws were awake. The only professor was, ironically enough, Snape.

Smiling slightly, his mood lifted. Noticing that Draco was one of the one's awake, he headed in his direction.

"Good morning, Draco," He greeted pleasantly, slipping into the seat next to him. Harry was fully aware of the Slytherin hierarchy at the table, as he had once been one of the top, but for a moment, he allowed himself to be an ignorant Gryffindor. And it wasn't like there was really anyone there, either.

"Harry," The Malfoy heir said in surprise, then twitched when he realised he had used his first name.

Harry's smile widened. "Was that the first time you used-"

"Oh hush," He said, cutting him off, and fixing a glare on the dark haired boy.

"What are you doing up so early? I would think you would be the type to sleep in."

"Blaise and I are going to Hogsmeade," The blond boy replied.

His eyebrows raised. "Just the two of you?"

Draco flushed, "You bloody know what I'm saying. And don't be a hypocrite, I can see somethings between Professor Leclair and you!"

"I would certainly hope so, as we're dating. Or courting, if you want to be particular," He said, his mouth twitching.

Draco paused, eyes bulging. "Well, is that so," He managed.

"Since summer, actually."

The slytherin sighed, his head in his hands. "He's who you stayed with."

"Yes, who did you think I stayed with?"

Groaning, he went back to his food. "I don't know. Certainly not the new Lord Slytherin."

Harry shrugged, "Nonetheless, have fun on your date. I've been waiting for one of you to finally ask the other out. It was pretty obvious to me, actually."

Draco reddened, squeaking and quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard. "Don't just say things like that," He hissed.

"Look, Draco. If you think your father would hate you so much just for loving someone he doesn't approve of, is he really that great of a father?" He stopped the other from speaking, and continued. "Just talk to him about it, you might be surprised. And worst comes to worst, you're still a Black. You're not without family, you know. My grandmother was a Black, and my godfather's a Black as well. Convict, of course, but that's hardly the point."

Draco blinked in surprise, but Harry could see his inner turmoil.

"You - really mean that?" He said in a rush.

Harry's expression softened. "Of course I do. But really, talk to your father. I'm sure he's not nearly as strongly opposed to it as you think he would be."

Draco rubbed his eyes, then peered back at him. "Thank you."

He nodded, rising from his seat as he saw Hermione strode in, Ron stumbling behind, yawning blearily.

"Talk to you later?" He said, and left for the Gryffindor table.

"Why were you sitting with _Malfoy_?" Ron said grouchily, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Because we're friends, Ron," He replied simply, grabbing a muffin from the plate in front of him.

"He's such a prat though," He moaned.

Harry let out a snort of laughter, and said, "He's not nearly as bad once you get to know him. Although I doubt you two will ever get along, blood-feud and all."

Funnily enough, the blood feud had started only a couple generations before Tom's, so he had the full scoop on it, unlike the present Weasley's and Malfoy's themselves.

If he remembered correctly, it had something to do with a marriage contract going wrong or infidelity.

Neither good for the family's.

"Do either of you want go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry chewed on his lip. "And do what?"

"Well, I wanted to start looking for things for Christmas."

Ron looked wide awake. "Now? We have over a month."

She sniffed, "It's never too early to start."

He opened his mouth to reply, no doubt something rude, so Harry hurriedly cut him off.

"Alright, I'll come. Ron?"

He looked on irritably. "I'll come."

"Thank you, Ron!" She beamed, and he flushed immediately.

"It's nothing, just sounded like fun," He mumbled.

"Great, let's eat and then go."

"That soon? Hermione, can't I go back to sleep for a few hours?" Ron whinged.

Harry smothered the laugh with a coughing fit as they started to bicker. He was starting to think they would only get together when they could stop arguing. Which was right impossible, it seemed.

He finished his muffin, and stretched, leaning back until he heard a noticeable crack. He still was using the spell to hide hickeys, as when they started to heal, Tom marked him again. Although, it wasn't as though he was the only one. Tom had his fair share, too.

He finally put his attention back on his friends, and sighed. They were still fighting.

"The sexual tension," He said wistfully, effectively stopping them. "I don't know how you two ignore it. I suscumbed to To-Alexandre in a month."

Smirking, he watched as they both blushed, Ron's ears particularly reddening.

"What did you mean?" Hermione said to him, shooting him a glare.

"Just the truth," He said innocently.

"Harry," Ron hissed, but Harry ignored him.

"I'm going to go put something warmer on, so I don't have to keep recasting heating charms, okay?" He said, and without waiting for an answer, he made it out of the Great Hall and up through the castle. Harry made it up to the Fat Lady's portrait, speaking the password. It was still mostly empty, only a few students curled up in the couches near the fire.

Humming softly to himself, he jumped the steps two at a time to his dorm, and made it to his bed. He flung the curtain's open, and found a sleeping serpent laying sleepily on his pillow.

_ {Nagini, why are you here?} _He groaned, and poked her with his index finger.

Hissing irritably, then as she remembered where she was, her head rose, eyes blinking open.

_{So the lazy sssnakeling arrived.}_

Harry raised an eyebrow, _{Coming from you, that'sss an odd thing to sssay.}_

_ {Tom sssaid to come bother you, ssso I came back here,}_ She told him importantly.

He smiled slightly, and moved his arm closer. _{I'm going to Hogsssmeade, do you want to come?}_

She nodded her head in a most human manner, pressing into his skin and stilling like a tattoo.

Harry rummaged through his trunk when she was done, searching for a scarf and warmer robes. When he finally found them, he heard Ron coming up the stairs.

"Harry? That you, mate?" He called as he entered the room.

"Yeah," He said, pulling on the robes and moving closer. "Ready?"

Ron seemed to be fighting himself with something.

"I can't believe you said that," He said finally, sulking. Harry patted him on the shoulder, "You can't hang around forever. She won't always be waiting."

_{Harrissson, I want to sssee the old town. Let'sss get going.}_ Nagini interrupted impatiently, and he eyed her in amusement.

"Ready to go?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah." He brightened suddenly as they left the dorm room. "What do you think I should get her? Hermione I mean."

"Your gift."

He threw his hands up in that air, "But I'm terrible at this sort of thing! Harry, give me some advice."

"Advice about what?" Hermione said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh-"

"Present for his mother," Harry said smoothly.

She clapped her hands together, "This is going to be so much fun. We haven't done this in forever!"

Ron groaned and Harry shook his head, "You'll be fine. But if you see Draco, don't bother him. He's on a date."

"Wha-"

Harry waved him away, "Nevermind, just be nice. He's earned it."

"Okay?" It was clearly a question, and Harry grinned at his friend's confusion. He leaned in closer, so Hermione couldn't hear.

"You should really try to understand Hermione more. Maybe just ask her out?" He offered.

Ron slumped.

"You're killing me, mate."

"What did he say to you?" Hermione said, her the glint in her eyes curious.

Harry put a finger to his mouth, "Secret. Trust me, 'Mione?"

She eyed him, "With you looking like that? I don't think so."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN:

Thank you for reviews!

* * *

"Mister Potter," a voice drawled close to his ear, and Harry blinked, jerking away and finding himself staring up into the grey-blue eyes of his defence professor.

"Yes?" He said, his expression smoothing into one of innocence. Tom didn''t believe it for a second.

"Stop daydreaming in my class, it's _rude._" With a smirk, he drew away, taking his heavy magic with him. Harry breathed again, before realizing to his dismay that he had been holding it in.

_I learned this years ago_. He threw at the man through their bond, and he felt the small strands of amusement return back to him.

_And you have two more years of it left to go._

Harry scowled. He was right. Two more years of pretending he hadn't gone through it all yet.

Hell, that's what he wanted to call it.

"Harry, pay attention!" Hermione hissed nearby, jabbing him in the arm with her quill. Grimacing, he pulled himself out of her reach and rubbed his arm until she huffed with exasperation. Even with the compulsions gone, she was still a bit of a harpy when it came to school work. Or anything to due with school at all, really.

"Now, after watching you duel with one another and after a few lessons together, it has come to my attention that many of you still have difficulty with even the simplest of jinxes and shielding charms." He paused for a second, letting it sink in, but Harry only rolled his eyes. Tom chose to ignore him for the moment.

"So it seems as though we should start off with earlier spells you 'learned' before this year. I will be going over the most common of them, but if any of you wish for me to go over a certain spell, let me know."

_You sound like such a smug little prat._

He didn't get an answer back for a few minutes and Harry thought the other man might have missed it until he got a certain feeling back and six words.

_It takes one to know one._

Well fuck. Tom was quoting muggles now.

"There are many basic spells which you can protect…"

Harry leaned back in his seat, his head facing forward a if he was listening, but he had lost track of what Tom had been really saying a long time ago. He knew it irked him a bit, but his lover also knew he was sitting in a class with students two years younger than him, and learning material he already understood.

"You getting any of this, mate?" Ron whispered to him, looking confused. He turned his attention on his friend.

"Yeah," and he pointed towards how Tom was holding his wand. "You see how his whole arm is relaxed like that?"

"Yes?"

"When you're casting, hold your wand that way. Trust me," He added, seeing his expression.

"Alright?" It was obviously not what Ron had been wanting to hear.

When it came time for the practical part of the class, Harry made sure he got his own manikin, and then started to hex, blast and spell it into pieces. Draco quickly joined him, as he usually did.

"You need to relax," Draco said, eyes wide.

"I'm bored," He sulked and the other boy's mouth twitched.

"Still, everyone thinks you're crazy now, and this isn't really helping your case."

Harry sighed. "Fine, your turn then." He moved away from the doll, and Draco stepped forward to take his place. It immediately exploded into pieces.

"Oh so you can do it and not me?" He hissed at the blond boy. He laughed.

"I'm a Slytherin, they _expect_ it from me," He told Harry smugly.

He huffed and plopping into the chair nearest him, Harry scooted it closer, and then taking to spelling Draco's hair alternate colors. He had just turned it a vibrant purple when Blaise caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. He quickly turned it back to normal, but Draco was suspicious after his grin he threw at him. Wide, showing teeth. He didn't blame him.

"Mr. Potter, are you actually going to practice, or do you need something more ….exciting for your tastes?"

Harry gritted his teeth as Tom's silky hair fell into view, ignoring the urge to run his fingers through it and _pull_-

He could see how teacher/student relationships weren't a good idea. It was much too distracting.

"It's Draco's turn, I've already gone," He said, flashing him a bright smile.

"Just make sure you get a turn again. You're very _good_," Tom said close to his ear, a slow purr. Harry stiffened, not moving an inch.

"Flirting in class? Risque, Potter," Draco said when he was gone.

"How was your date?" He asked snidely. He flushed immediately.

"Shut it," snapped Draco, and he sent a cutting curse at the manikin. Harry turned to Blaise and grinned. It was all too easy to fluster the boy.

DADA passed by without fail, and when he made it back to the common room later that evening, he saw Hermione and Ron sitting close together next to the fireplace, looking cozy.

"What are you two lovebirds doing? Warming up after watching the snow?" He said with a small smirk as he fell into the seat next to them. They both jumped, and Ron's ears reddened as Hermione choked.

"Harry!" She cried, her mouth stretched thinly together. He laughed outright, and only patted her shoulder in a mocking manner.

"I'm glad the two of you have seen what your animosity really is and have come togeth-"

Ron groaned, his face buried in his robes and Harry stopped, lips twitching.

"What were you doing out anyways? It's after curfew," Hermione said, after she regained some of her dignity.

"Library. I was trying to find - well it's a secret, but I've come back only to get a few things and then I'm off again to meet with a _certain _professor."

"Midnight rendezvous?" She said, eyebrows raised.

He wrinkled his nose, "You make it sound so dirty."

"Is it anything else?"

Shrugging, he said, "Most of the time. You want me to stick around a bit or can I leave? You lovebirds-"

"Stop," Ron groaned again, "Just go."

He was up in a split second, his limbs taut. "Right then, off I go."

"You're practically giddy. What's with you?" Hermione called after him.

Turning, he flashed her another smile and said, "It's almost Yule and I get to see Padfoot. See you later."

He turned down the corridor through the Fat Lady and raced down the steps. He stepped into an alcove when he heard someone coming and found Snape grumbling to himself. It was almost too hard to bare, but he kept silent until the man disappeared around the corner. If the Potions Professor heard him, he chose to ignore his laughter.

Several minutes later he arrived at a familiar snake portrait and hissed, _{Esss Mea.}_

_{Correct}, _the snake hissed back, and the portrait door swung open and revealed Tom's study. It was silent.

"Harrison, I'm back in the apartment," came Tom's voice, and Harry shut the door with a click and moved through the room to the other door. He pulled it open, and stepped inside.

Tom was laying on his couch, basking by the fire, Nagini curled up by his feet. He laughed at the sight and his lover looked straight up, eyes catching his.

"What's so funny, now?"

Harry kicked off his shoes and strode over to to where he was sitting, laying on top of his stomach. Tom grunted.

"You're heavy."

His lips curved in contentment, "So? I thought you liked when I'm on top."

Eyes narrowing, Tom suddenly looked more threatening, but there was a playful light in his eyes.

"Really, what gave me away?" said Tom, voice idle and then Harry was pushed off him abruptly, falling to the floor with a squeak. This time, his lover was laughing, and Harry glared at him.

"You reap what you sow," Tom said, rising with a smirk as Harry rolled to his feet.

"What's with you and muggle sayings today? Second one you used on me," Harry taunted, and Tom's smile slid quickly from his face. There was an odd glitter to his eyes, one the he was very familiar with. Part of him desperately wanted to let him, but they needed to talk.

So Harry only plopped down onto the chair, and said, "Only a few days till winter break, and then we have horcrux hunting to do. What's our plan?"

Tom slid back down onto the seat, seemingly calm, but his eyes still glittered dangerously with arousal and some anger. "We know of two of the seven horcruxes, you and Voldemort's snake. One's probably here at Hogwarts, we just need to take the time to find it."

"It's going to be somewhere he could take glee in hiding it from Dumbledore - not the Chamber, not his office," He stopped and let his mind search through the the hiding places.

"The Room of Requirement, the room the hides things," Tom suddenly said, and something clicked into place.

"I've seen it, I think," Harry said slowly, his mind racing. "Didn't you say it had something to do with the founders? The diadem, it's in that room, and soul magic clings to it. I didn't recognise it before, but it was just before I got thrown back-"

Harry stared wide-eyed at the older man and he looked shocked himself.

"Are you trying to tell me the cursed diadem sent you back in time?"

Harry shook his head, "No, the night before I left for summer break, almost subconsciously, I didn't want to be found, and I was passing by on the seventh floor, and the door appeared, and once inside, I-I made a wish for when I stepped off the Hogwarts train,_ I would be somewhere else_."

There was a pause for a moment, as it sunk in. Tom finally spoke, "Hogwarts sent you back?"

Harry stared at the ground, eyes wide with the information. "Yes, I think so. She granted my wish, for a little while, anyway. I didn't want to stay with the Dursley's, and she sent me somewhere in the school to someone who knew mind arts, someone really good at it."

"Me," Tom said finally.

Harry nodded, "Yes, you."

"She was shackled by Dumbledore's will, but you went to the room that could grant her anything, and asked for something she could give," Tom chuckled suddenly, and the sound felt odd in the room. "Hogwarts herself sent you back to me."

It sounded so unbelievable, but it was the only way, the only thing that could have happened. In a way, it was still Harry's fault it happened at all. He burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

Harry shook his head, "It's just - it's still my fault after all."

At that, Tom let out a bark of laughter, infectious and dazzling. "Didn't you say before that it always is?"

"Yes," Harry started and shook his head again. "This is all so strange. Timetravel granted by a giant castle."

"She was brilliant though," Tom said. "She threw you into the Chamber when I was there, no less. So I got interested."

"Interested?" He scoffed. "You bloody well have killed me if I wasn't so desperate."

He didn't look an inch ashamed. "You appeared out of nowhere, spoke parseltongue, and had an instant dislike of me. What did you want me to do?"

His lips twitched. "Stay away?" He offered and Tom laughed.

"Not likely. You were the most interesting thing that had happened in the past five years or so. Other than Dumbledore coming to tell me I was a wizard, of course."

Harry let a breath of air hiss through his teeth, "By Salazar. The magical world is messed up." He sighed. "So you said you're hosting a Yule Ball?"

Tom raised an eyebrow but spoke anyways. "Of course. I'm a new lord and everyone important will be attending."

"And that would be the time when you steal Voldemort's followers?"

At that, Tom's expression turned smug. "He won't know what hit him."

"They'll want proof of some sort, that you'll help them."

"I'm sure one of them will call me to duel, and I have no reason not to accept." He shrugged and Harry grinned but it quickly faded.

"Don't tell me I have to go," He groaned.

"Only if you want to," Tom said, but he seemed amused by the idea. Harry rolled onto his stomach, not wanting to look at him.

"You aren't a horrible dancer."

"I don't like it, though," said Harry and he looked up. Tom grinned wolfishly at him, and he wisely sat back up. "I'll just stay at Grimmauld."

"Is Dumbledore going to let you go?"

Harry scoffed, "He isn't going to get a choice. Not letting me not see my godfather? Not bloody likely."

"You staying over tonight, or are you going back to the dorm?" Tom finally said.

Harry shrugged, "Back to the dorm. I promised."

"Ah," Tom said, then a certain gleam made it's way back into his eye. "Do I get a goodbye kiss or are you going to leave me like-"

Reaching for the other man, he slid into his lap and pressed his lips against his, tongue twisting and moving until Tom's mouth opened. Harry moaned slightly as Tom's darted inside and they pressed against, fighting for dominance. Fingers found his hair, pulling him closer as Tom plundered his mouth.

When Harry finally pulled away, he was gasping for breath, a smile pulling at his lips. He kissed him again, and rose from the couch, speaking for the first time. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Why don't you just stay?" Tom said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Now how did I know you were going to say that?" He moved toward the door, pulling on his shoes, and pulled the door open.

He made his way through the corridors, up the moving staircases, and to the portrait. The Fat Lady let him in, mumbling softly after he gave her the password which seemed to get stranger and stranger as the year went along.

He pulled off his robes, and left them on his trunk, getting ready for bed. When he had finish brushing his teeth, he slipped into bed.

It seemed the moment his head touched his pillow, his body covered by heavy blankets, Harry was trapped in his dreams. They started out innocently enough; a strange recurrence of the slytherin dorms, Abraxas laughing at something Tom had said, Tom looking straight at him from his towering chair, like a king. Beckoning him to come closer, like he had the first time… playing quidditch in blustering winds...taking his OWLS with a strange woman who asked him to make transfigure a mug into a rabbit, then have it jump around dancing…. dark , slick floors, body swelling with blood...

It twisted suddenly, jarring him halfway into consciousness. His senses were completely different; his sight weak and clouded, his nose slitted and cold, picked up on the smell of something alive ….something big enough to eat.

Harry tried desperately to escape the confines of such a place, the body of a giant snake. Long and dark, scales a midnight green… _Nagini_. But it wasn't his Nagini. And then he understood. The horcruxes were sharing dreams.

It was an unbelievable thought, and yet now he knew for sure that Voldemort's snake was a horcrux as well.

His mind felt oily suddenly, feeling the darkness close in, and he was powerless again, watching from inside.

Being a snake felt odd, his body abnormally powerful, as though he could crush another's body in half inside his coils. It was dark wherever he was ...sliding on stone, smooth and chilled from the silent air. But then...something _was_ there.

Faint breathing alerted him to the presence of another...the sound of a human. Sleepy and unaware. Thump, thump, thump went his heartbeat, blood moving along his veins and driving the snake into hunger. He so wished to have a taste…. but he couldn't. He had a job to do….master said so….

But the man was waking up, and he hissed as the tall creature rose up in front of him… raising a piece of broken wood ….a wand.

And he was rearing back to strike, hissing and shrieking in anger as the creature tried to hurt him….how he _dared_. His mouth formed around the man, fangs sinking deep into his side, crushing and bruising. Blood jerked around the wounds, slipping from the jagged flesh. Once more...then another he bit the man, bloodlust turning his mind foggy and red. Crimson soaked the floors, coating him in the liquid…it was all so nice….

The man….the blood traitor fell, his screams silent as his body twitched, quite like the mice he hunted as a young hatchling….falling to his knees as he didn't rise.

Satisfaction brought a calm to his mind, and he slithered away, leaving his prey to die….how he wished he could have eaten him…..

Harry rose from his bed in a flash, his mind still halfway stuck in the snakes as he ripped off his sweaty blankets. HIs throat was raw and aching, and he thanked with all his might that he kept silencing charms up. For the first time in years his scar was burning white-hot, hurting him. But this was important, Mr. Weasley was dying. He was maybe dead. Nagini the horcrux had wanted to eat him, he wanted to eat him….

He slapped himself in the face, snarling as he tried to regain his senses, and he pushed open his curtains, falling out of the bed. Part of him, detached, wanted to vomit. He had wanted to eat a man that had been always kind to him, treated him like part of a family, even if he had been a little odd. It had been Nagini, but he had been oh so caught up in the snake's senses.

He must have made enough noise, as there was rustling nearby, but his sight was still almost gone, blinded by the snake's thoughts.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?"

It was Ron, and he needed to tell the boy something about the man….the blood traitor….something was off….

He slapped himself again, hissing and writhing as someone screeched. It made him want to rip and to tear and to feed-

"Harry, mate? What's wrong?"

"Ron," He managed to get out, turning his body in the direction of which he thought his friend was. He heard a loud gasp and his worry turned in fear.

"What is it?" He said desperately, because this was all too much for him. Trapped in a small room with other warm bodies…

And he slapped himself again, bruising his face no doubt, but it seemed to do the trick. The cloud in his brain, the one he didn't know was even there, dissipated, and suddenly he could see again.

"Your eyes….they were slitted...like a snakes," The boy whispered, his hand clutching a sheet. It was covered in something, dark and vibrant and he could almost smell….

"Fuck," He hissed, snatching the bloodied blanket from Ron, running his arm under his pillow until he found his wand, then cleaned up the blood, leaving no evidence.

"What happened?" Ron spoke again, and Harry suddenly remembered again.

"Your father. Get Mcgonagall," and his voice rose to a shout as the rest of the room woke up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked but Ron spoke up for him.

"Someone go get Mcgonagall," He said, his face chalk white.

"Why should we?" Seamus said irritably, and Harry whirled on him, and the boy's face quickly paled.

"You-you your eyes," He stuttered and Harry hissed at his weakness and then fell onto the bed.

"Go get her now." His voice unnaturally calm, smooth even.

"I'll get her," Neville said, and he tiptoed off to the door. Harry close his eyes, putting his hands over them. In and out he breathed, steady and soft, willing Nagini's horcrux away. He was too connected to the others, he was one of them….

"What's going on, mate?" Ron said quietly, and it took a moment for Harry to respond.

"Your dad is hurt really badly. Voldemort's snake got him."

Ron let out a choked sob and whispered, "How did you know?"

At that, a twisted smile made it's way onto his face, he was unable to keep it away. "I was watching it happen. I have a connection to the snake as well as Voldemort, apparently."

"But you said that you also saw it through his eyes, like you were him?" His words were stilted, like he didn't want to hear the rest. And maybe he didn't, as he already knew the answer.

"Yes, that would be true."

"What are you all talking about?" Seamus demanded.

"None of your damn business, you stupid, ignorant _sheep,_" Harry sneered and then twisted away on the bed, heart beating too quickly in his chest.

"Something's not right…." Ron trailed off and Harry let out a low chuckle, opening his eyes.

"Are my eyes normal again?" He said.

Ron nodded, and Harry slumped in relief. The last thing he needed was to have a teacher see him like that. Changing the way they thought of him.

"What's going on? Longbottom said you were ill," came his professor's voice, and Harry looked up.

Neville was in the doorway, scooting around the woman and making his way to his bed, and Mcgonagall was staring straight at him. He stared straight back.

"I need to get to Dumbledore," He said, as he knew it all had to do with him. It always did. "Mr. Weasley was attacked by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Her venom is very poisonous, and she bit him quite a few times. I don't know if he's alive or not-"

Ron's gasp stopped him but he quickly regained his speech. "Please Professor. We don't have much time."

She stood still, shocked into place until he pleaded with her, and her eyes narrowed.

"Alright, get some clothing on. You can't go out wandering like that."

Harry looked down, and saw to his slight embarrassment that he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Looking around, he saw a pair of his pajama pants laying on top of his trunk, and a robe underneath that. He pulled them on as fast as he could, and made his way to the door.

"Weasley, come along as well. It's your father," said Mcgonagall, and then she was moving them to the stairs.

"Watch out professor, he's a little unstable right now, tried to-" called out Seamus, his voice ugly. If he thought he was safe with a professor in the room, he was very much mistaken.

"Shut your mouth, you sniveling _piece of filth_, or let me do it for you. I can make it last for quite a while - how would you like to not have a mouth for a few days?" Harry said, as he turned towards the boy, and Seamus quickly darted out of sight.

"Mr. Potter!" Mcgonagall's horrified voice came from below, and his attention snapped back to her.

"He's been trying to come at me since the day I got back here. Gryffindor loyalty. Ha ha." He laughed, dark and cold and slightly unstable, and her expression became even more worried. Harry stopped and sighed, calming down a bit before continuing down the stairs.

"Sorry, snake senses still getting to me," He said.

"Snake senses?"

"In my dream, I was the snake, Professor," Harry told her flatly.

She sucked in a breath and then simply pushed them further through the common room and out into the corridors. "Let's get to Dumbledore."

Harry easily complied, trying not to look at his friend. He wasn't really the killer of his father, but it felt like it. He could still feel the blood pooling inside his mouth-

Harry quickened his pace, and then pushed through the shields Tom put up in his sleep, so they didn't fall into each other's dreams, and spoke.

_Tom, wake up. _

_Wake up, Voldemort's done something._

_Snake almost killed my friend's father._

Still nothing. Harry was desperate. _TOM!_

_What is it? _Came his reply, his voice awake and clear of drowsiness.

Harry immediately pushed through the memory of the attack, and then said, _Get out here. Make it look like you just happened to be wandering around._

_The snake is poisonous, he'll be dead before the hour if he's not treated._

_I know, _Harry said back, and then let his mind fall back into the corridor.

They were almost there when suddenly Tom veered around the corner, looking positively asleep on his feet, clutching a book to his side. It was a very good act.

"Professor Leclair," said Mcgonagall, and seemed almost relieved.

"Professor Mcgonagall," He said with a nod, and then surprise and a bit of curiosity lit up his face. "They get in trouble? Wandering around at all hours?" He said with a small smirk, but it seemed a bit rushed.

"Family emergency." Her eyes went a bit hazed, and Harry watched with no small amount of distaste as Tom compulsed her. "It will be much quicker just to have you come with us. Perhaps you can shed some light on this manner."

"I don't mind," Tom put in, and Ron looked on in confusion. Harry nudged his friend in the ribs, and he seemed to get to not ask, as he didn't say anything more.

"Are you alright?" said Tom lowly, and Harry shifted his head, nodding.

They made it to the gargoyle standing guard to the headmaster's office quickly, and Mcgonagall spoke, "Fizzing Whizzbee."

The wall slid, door opening and they stepped through onto the winding staircase. Moments past in silence as the stairs moved them up to the polished door. The door opened and they stepped inside. It seemed Dumbledore had been waiting for them.

And then he caught sight of the man and almost groaned if it had been any other time. The fashion sense of the man scared him sometimes.

"Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Leclair and - I see."

It was obvious he didn't see, but Harry could tell that part of the man seemed thrilled that Tom had finally come to see him, as though the compulsions had finally worked.

Not bloody likely.

"Potter here, he had a disturbing dream… Mr. Weasley-"

Harry stepped out from behind her and set his eyes on the man that was stubbornly not looking at him.

"Voldemort's snake was slithering around wherever Mr. Weasley was, where you put him," He hissed slightly, and then continued, "He's badly hurt and needs help straight away or else he's going to die. Very soon."

Dumbledore looked overwhelmed for a moment, as though all his fears had come true. No doubt he was thinking of Harry himself as a horcrux.

"In which way were you watching this?"

"I was the snake Professor, as you bloody well know-"

"Mr. Potter-"

"Thank you, Minerva," He said gently, "That will be quite enough." He rose from his seat and moved around his desk, nearing the rows of portraits hung on the wall.

For the next few minutes, Dumbledore moved around his office, tinkering with the strange instruments laying on his desk and telling some of the portraits to get help for the wounded man. By the sound of it, the headmaster knew exactly where he was, and it only added to Harry's suspicions. Finally, the first of the two portraits arrived back, and started speaking rapidly.

"-carried him up, he wasn't looking very good…"

Ron shuddered next to him, and Harry suddenly remembered all about his friend. It seemed the rest of them did as well, and Dumbledore's gaze fixed on his suddenly.

"He's getting to get all the help he needs, Mister Weasley, don't worry about that," Dumbledore said quietly. Inside, a mantra of 'it's your fault' ran through Harry's mind, but he ignored it a moment. It wouldn't do to blow up at Dumbledore now.

Dumbledore moved back to a cupboard and pulled out a kettle, and Harry eyed it apprehensively. What was he thinking now?

"**Portus**!" The headmaster whispered and it clicked into placed and left him slightly nauseous. A portkey, how he loathed them.

He then went over to another portrait and spent the next few minutes arguing with it, but as soon as Sirius's name was mentioned, Harry snapped back into focus.

The rest of the Weasley family was suddenly being pushed through the door by Mcgonagall, Fred and George and Ginny all looking very small. His eyes twitched, watching their red hair, fiery like their father's. He quickly looked away.

"I'm having the five of you -" Dumbledore paused, his gaze searching Tom's.

"Are you with Voldemort?" He suddenly demanded, and Tom looked shocked.

"Of course not," He responded stiffly, and he pulled down his sleeve. "No mark," He snarked.

Dumbledore seemed relieved. "Would you be willing to fight against him?"

"He tarnished the name of Slytherin, claiming it his when it was not." Tom's lips curved, "I would destroy just for that."

"There is a secret organization - here, read this," Dumbledore said, pulling out a slip of paper.

"Fidelus?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's in a safe place. Do not worry over the people residing, they are innocent," Dumbledore said, and Harry knew he was thinking of Sirius.

"But professor," Ginny said, looking confusedly at Tom and then back to him.

"It's alright, Miss Weasley. You'll be taking a portkey, no doubt the network is being regulated now. Off you go," He said, giving the kettle portkey to Tom. They each took ahold of a section of it and waited as Dumbledore spoke.

"One, two, three-"

And the six of them were whisked away, bodies spinning and warping in the odd travel. Oh, how he hated it.

He almost crashed into the ground, but Tom grabbed him by the back of his robes, holding him up. A door opened and footsteps moved across the room quickly, stopping in front of them.

"Harry, I heard - who are you?" He heard Sirius demand and almost laughed.

"Professor Leclair," Tom said smoothly, and Harry looked up just in time to see Sirius's face pale.

"Oh," his godfather managed and then a new voice spoke up.

"It's you, boy. You looked so much like my Tom," Harry spun, finding only Sirius's mother's portrait, but Tom choked and turned wide-eyed at the portrait. In turn, the portrait's painted eyes widened as well, as she took in Tom's changed features. She had spent seven years in the same house as he had, and they both knew exactly who the other was.

"Tom?" She said in a fluttery voice as he said, "Walburga?"

And then Ron was staring at them wide-eyed, as they all knew and-

"**Obliviate**!" Sirius said suddenly to the Weasley's, and pushed them out into the kitchen.

"Don't say a word," Tom snarled, his expression darkening. She nodded eagerly, and he pulled Harry along with him.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Tom muttered, as they passed into the kitchen.

"I forgot," He whispered back and found the red-headed family sitting at the table, looking dazed.

"Overpowered the spell, much?" He said to his godfather, and he looked sheepish. "I haven't used it in awhile."

"What happened?" Ginny said finally, groaning slightly.

"Mcgonagall said something about you seeing dad hurt," George mumbled and then seemed very wide awake.

"I have a connection to Voldemort's head, and tonight he sent his snake out to wherever the Order and him are trying to do. Your father was there, and he got hurt."

"But she said the snake…"

"He is connected to the snake as well, and so I am as well," said Harry hurriedly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know-"

"Harry, the venom," Tom said, and then ripped back his sleeve. Nagini slipped from under his skin, rising above him as the family turned white.

"They have the same - someone get me a vial," Tom demanded, and Sirius racked through the drawers until he found a little glass container.

_{Nagini}_ He hissed.

_{What? More potionsss again?}_ She hissed in return, and bit down, venom dripping down her fangs and into the vial.

When she was finished, he plugged the opening, and turned to Sirius.

"Do you have an owl?" He said, and Sirius pointed upstairs. He was gone in a flash.

"So, what now?" Ron asked quietly, and Harry could only shake his head.

"We wait, with her venom though, your father should be fine if he survives long enough for the venom to get there."

"But how did this all happen?" Ginny suddenly cried.

"It was Order business," Sirius said, "He knew what he was getting into-"

"I don't care!" She shrieked. "He's my father!"

"Harry," Tom said, as he suddenly staggered down the steps, his expression shocked, face pale as snow.

"What? What is it?" Harry said, and moved closer.

"It's _here_," Tom said, falling into a seat and throwing something golden and curved and shining down on the table in front of the Weasley family.

"What?" Harry said, and he leaned over and immediately felt it and he _knew_.

"A horcrux," he laughed, and he spoke again. "It's a bloody fucking horcrux."

Sirius's eyes widened, and then he was reaching for his wand again. Turning it to the Weasley family, he spoke again.

"**Obliviate**!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Rating: M

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

AN: Sorry I was gone so long ;;;; (A whole month!) But school took over my life for a bit and I don't have that spark I used to when I starting writing this. Updates will probably not be very fast, unless I get inspiration for this again. Most of my writing is sporadic, jumping from one fanfic to the next. (I have a lot both unwritten and just starting) so I don't know whether I want to post another up.

Question: Would you rather have me be a bit slower with posting chapters up for this and have another one of my fic's up I'm currently really excited about, or should I just stick to this one and Entwine? It would be really great to know! Also, any of you like fem!Harry, let me know. I have a few I'm currently working on and I'm wondering if I should start posting one up.

Poll is up on my page btw, if you would like to check it out!

Thank you for reviews!

* * *

"Bloody hell."

The three of them sat around the table, golden locket between them, glittering innocently. It seemed as though hours had gone by since Harry had been trapped inside Nagini's mind, but it hadn't been very long at all. He knew that, and while he wanted to be there with his friends, this was more of a pressing matter, and the the Weasley family were away and half-conscious in the living room anyways, unaware of what was happening around them. They had all thought that best after two obliviates.

"You're saying I've been living with a horcrux in this house the entire time?" Sirius said, looking a bit ill.

"I wouldn't know why, it certainly wasn't a place I was expecting it to be, but-"

"I've been in that room!" Sirius suddenly exploded. "Could it have done anything to me?"

Tom gave him a cool look, "Only if you had taken to wearing it around the house. You should be fine."

Harry sighed, pulling the locket closer and picking it up, staring at the carved _S_ for the name. Of all the places to find one, Sirius's brother's room wasn't the place he would have picked, especially at a time like this.

"How did you find it?" Harry murmured, dropping it quickly.

"I felt it's magic, my magic, from upstairs in that room. I was curious, wouldn't you be as well?" said Tom. He said nothing.

"How do we destroy it?" Sirius said finally, turning to Harry.

"Basilisk venom, Gryffindor's sword, Fien-"

"Fiendfyre," Tom said shortly. "I'll do it, I'm quite good with the spell."

"Of course you are," The older man snarked before Harry gave him a look. Sirius grew quiet.

Harry curled up in his seat, and said, "You should probably go do that somewhere else, so no one asks why the table is scorched." His eyes caught his godfather's, and continued. "Do you know of any good place to do it?"

His godfather looked pensive, and it was such an odd emotion for him to have that Harry felt like laughing.

"Any room upstairs should be fine, no one goes in them."

Tom nodded, and rising from the table, he spoke. "If you get any news of the Weasley man, come get me."

He disappeared around the corner, and Sirius turned to him, eyebrows quirked. "Weasley man?"

"There was a Weasley at Hogwarts when he went as well, Sirius. He was also an obnoxious prat."

"Ah," His godfather managed, "That's fair."

His thoughts turned back to the four other people in the room next to them. "Should we go sit with them, Ron and the others, I mean?"

He nodded. "It would look odd if we didn't."

Harry leapt to his feet, and moved to the cupboards near the stove. He was through the fourth one when he found what he had been looking for.

"Catch," Harry called, as he tossed a butterbeer to his godfather. "Our reason for coming in here." He held up another few of the bottles, and with a foot, kicked the door to the living room open.

The four of them looked like a mess; vacant eyed and sad. He idly noticed that they were all wearing their pajamas, but that made sense as Mcgonagall probably had just escorted them out without them knowing anything at all about the matter.

"I brought some butterbeers," Harry said in a fake cheerful manner, and without asking he set them down in front of them, popping his open and taking a long drink. Not a good idea by any means, but he didn't feel like being fully sober just then.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said miserably, "Although I don't know if I could even drink this. I feel really horrible, you know?"

Wincing, Harry nodded shakily, as he knew _exactly_ why his best friend was feeling that way.

"Does anyone want anything else, food of any sort?" Sirius called from the door. They all shook their head, mumbles of no thank you's. His godfather nodded, and came back to sit with them.

"Where's Professor Leclair?" Ginny said quietly.

"Upstairs, he's looking for something," said Harry. "Why?"

She slumped."I don't know, just curious."

There was silence for the moment until, with a flash of golden flame, a rolled up piece of parchment and a single feather from Fawkes landed on the table next to him. Harry jumped. Even the Weasley family seemed to rouse.

"What is that?" Ron said, and Sirius snatched it up with shaking fingers.

**Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.**

"Still alive?" Fred whispered hoarsely.

Harry's head thudded against the couch, his emotions swarming to a quick sort of relief. He was still alive, and while it didn't mean much, it meant that he was still breathing. Heart still pumping. If they could get the anti-venom there in time, and treat his wounds correctly-

"It's finished," Tom said suddenly, as the door swung open, revealing him and a dangling piece of gold. It was tossed in his directly, and he caught it without thinking. Damn his Seeker skills.

"What is that?" Ginny said, eyeing with locket without any real interest.

"Family heirloom," Tom said smoothly. He caught sight of the parchment. "Have you gotten any news?"

"He's still alive," Harry said. The older man nodded, before slipping into the chair next to them.

"We'll wait, then," was all that he said.

And that was what they did. Harry could tell his lover was impatient, and a bit bored, but it meant a lot to him that he was sitting there with them.

That was probably the point too. Mind games it was.

As the sun dawned, pink, feathery light stretching across the sky, a door opened with a faint thud. The next moment, Mrs. Weasley was inside. Her eyes were red, skin blotchy as though she had been crying. She looked tired, old suddenly. Aged overnight.

"He's going to be just fine," She said, "Bill's there with him now, and he's been asleep for a bit."

George and Ginny rose from their seats, collapsing into their mother's arms. Fred fell back, face flushed with relief. Ron drank his butterbeer down in one, huge gulp.

"Breakfast, then," said Sirius quickly, looking up. "Kreacher!"

The mutinous house elf didn't come, and Harry became irritated.

"Kreacher, as the heir to the Noble and most Ancient House of Black, I order you to appear at once," He called out, and with a pop, the house elf appeared in front of him, glaring maliciously at him. Then he seemed to notice something, and his expression twisted into shock, his already huge eyes bulging.

"Master Regulus's locket!" He said, pointing at the chain the had slipped out of his pocket. "You killed it, under my master's-"

"Stop talking," Tom snapped before the Weasley family could notice. "You're saying Regulus wanted you to destroy it?"

Kreacher nodded his head, and to Harry's full surprise, the elf teared up, much like Dobby did.

"Strange…" He muttered, but before he could say more, Sirius had ordered the elf off to the kitchen, telling the two of them that they could talk later.

Everything was coming out. So many events, all to do with Voldemort. Less than twenty-four hours and the truth had been shaken again. It seemed his life was spinning out of control.

After eating a bit of breakfast, it was announced that they could all go see Mr. Weasley. Harry changed into some of his muggle clothing, and smirked at Tom when he came out in his sweater he had stolen.

"All ready there, Potter?" Madeye grouched, as he stared suspiciously at Tom, who just smiled wanly back. Obviously Moody was picking up on something, but he didn't know quite what it was.

"Yes," said Harry, and handed Ron's coat to the redhead, who was still very much asleep.

"Tonks is meeting us outside," He said, and turned away, heading towards the door. Mrs. Weasley appeared around the corner, a smile on her face.

"Time to go, dear's," She said, and Harry felt Tom stiffen.

He tried not to laugh.

"Are you coming too, Professor?" She said to Tom, oblivious to his seething. He managed a curt nod, before disappearing out the door.

"Was he alright?" She said, turning to him. Harry shrugged, holding back his smile.

"Probably."

She sighed, "Well, alright then." Mrs. Weasley turned around to face the door, and called up the stairs. "Fred, George, Ginny! We're going, so get down here!"

Immediately, movement on the stairs echoed through the room, and soon the three of them were in the opening, already dressed for going out.

"Ready, mum," Ginny said, and Mrs. Weasley beamed at her children, before ushering them all out the door.

The sight that meet them had Harry almost in hysterics.

Mad-eye Moody was watching Tom with a suspicious gaze, his magical eye swiveling around at an alarming speed. Tom looked vaguely impressed, but also a bit annoyed, as if he'd rather be anywhere but there in that moment.

Tonks just looked uncomfortable.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands, and succeeding in stopping their little show down. "We're all ready."

Moody's eye snapped to her, and with a nod, he led the group out into the street. Tom slowed until he was walking with his lover, and ignored the smirk on his face.

"Having fun, then?" Harry mock-whispered, and he glowered back at him.

"That man puts paranoid to a whole different dimension. I think he was almost ready to bring me in for questioning," Tom hissed, and Harry let out a small laugh.

"He is a bit…" He paused, looking for a nice word.

"Demented?" Tom offered, and he rolled his eyes. "I was going to say 'codgy', actually."

"That's not much better."

Harry grinned, "Always on the bright side, aren't you, _Professor_?"

Suddenly, two redheaded twins swerved into view, Fred and George smirking cloyingly.

"Now, Now-" Fred whispered.

"Flirting in front of mum-"

"Dangerous-"

"If you're asking me-"

"Oh, stop," Harry moaned, walking faster and leaving Tom alone with the twins and catching up to Ron.

"What is it?" Ron said as Harry slowed to match his own pace.

"Your brothers," he said and Ron looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

"What did they do now?"

Looking over his shoulder, Harry watched as Ron's expression grew confused, and curious, Harry looked back too. And succinctly groaned.

"They're planning something," Ron said, wide eyed and looking a bit worried. Harry's own expression matched his. "I shouldn't have left him alone with them. Just to make me miserable," Harry shook his head.

"Oh Merlin," Ron whispered, "Do you think they'll do something to me?"

Harry suddenly realized his friend _was_ actually worried, and hid a grin. "It would be something horrible, wouldn't it?"

Like he thought, Ron shivered. "Spiders in bed, I bet," He said mournfully and Harry choked on a laugh.

"What will it be for you?" Ron said, and Harry pretended to think about it.

"It'll-"

"Maybe I'll buy him some new clothes," Tom suddenly said loudly, and Harry froze.

"Clothing?" Ron said, wrinkling his nose. "What will that do - Harry?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, glaring half-heartedly at the other man as the three of them caught up.

"You told them about that?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. Tom smirked smugly.

"If you don't want those sort of things talked about, then don't leave me alone with them," He told Harry, and he groaned again.

"Did you really wear leathe-"

"Your mother could hear!" Harry said in a last ditch effort to keep them quiet. The twins only looked over his shoulder, finding the Weasley matriarch in a deep conversation with Ginny, and shrugged. "I don't think so," George said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well," George began. Fred smiled slyly.

"After a consequential drinking binge-"

Harry stomped his foot. "Stop, stop right now."

They ignored him.

"Little Harry over here when he-"

"Woke up, that he didn't know what he was putting on-"

"Until about an hour later-"

"Which turned out to be skin-tight leather pants."

"Red, was it?" Fred added and Harry buried his face in his hands.

"You were drinking-" Ron started, but Tom cut him off.

"To be fair, it wasn't that much alcohol. Harry's just a bit of a lightweight," He said smoothly, and the twin's eyes gleamed with the new information.

"Is he now?" George purred, and Harry looked up, eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of that.

"What?" said Harry, and the twin's mouth curved in a wide smile.

"Yule's coming-"

"The five of you get over here," Moody suddenly barked, and Harry looked with relief around to notice that they were standing on the entrance to the train station.

"Oh, I've never been on a _muggle _train before," Mrs. Weasley said wide eyed, and Harry exchanged incredulous looks with his lover. There was a certain point of naive….

Getting on the train, Harry dozed off halfway through the ride, and had to be shaken away when they arrived. It seemed most of the others had as well; as only the older generation stayed awake.

When they came to the sidewalked- paven shopping court, Harry stifled a laugh. It looked exactly the way it had fifty years prior. The same ugly manikin; clothed in green. Purge and Dowse Ltd.

Tom looked amused by the display as well.

"Here to see Arthur Weasley," Tonks said, leaning forward towards the glass window.

The manikin nodded slightly, and Tonks grinned, before slipping through the glass. The Weasley family went next, until it was only Tom, Moody and him.

"In you go," Moody said, and he was pushed through, grabbing onto Tom just before he could be left behind with the growling ex-auror.

The usual amount of chaos swarmed the large room, with everything from a hapless dancing man, to a young child with wings. Eyeing her curiously, Harry waited until Mrs. Weasley got the correct floor, and then they were off again.

The corridors were filled with portraits and floating candles; healers rushing in and out of doors, distant yelling. It seemed exactly the same as it had when he had been the first time, when he had come through time, just with more portraits. The robes the healer's wore were a little different as well.

"Here we are," Mrs. Weasley said, steering them into another corridor named 'Dai Llewellyn Ward.'

He hadn't been inside before, but it had been a close call meeting Antheia the first time.

She really had wanted to eat him.

"We can wait if you want, Molly," Tonks offered, once they had gotten to the right room, and she nodded.

Harry took to leaning against the wall, but Mrs. Weasley caught sight of him and said, "Come in, Harry. I know he want's to see you."

Shaking his head, he spoke, "No, it's alright. You all should get some time alone with him."

Her lips pursed, but she drew away into the room, leaving the corridor silent. Harry sucked in a relieved breath, and closed his eyes. As much as he like the man, seeing someone he, only hours ago had felt his teeth -Nagini's- sinking deep into his side, didn't seem like the greatest idea at the moment. It wasn't as though he was worried he would just take a look and want to kill the man, but Harry just didn't feel comfortable.

After a few minutes, the younger group from the family tromped out, looking slightly discouraged, Moody and Tonks slipping by them and into the room, door shutting behind them.

"How is he?" Harry asked at once, mistaking their irritation as hopelessness.

"Good, he'll be fine, especially with the venom neutralized - that's what dad said at least," Fred said.

"They kicked us out," Ron muttered, kicking the ground softly with his foot, but suddenly George grinned.

"Not a problem, dear brother. We have the perfect solution," He said, pulling out two flesh-like objects attached by what seemed to be string.

"Ears?" Harry said incredulously.

"They're extendable," Fred said, as he grabbed a pair. "Want one? They're probably talking about you, after all."

Eyeing them suspiciously, Harry hesitantly took one from George's arms. Tom chuckled in faint amusement, but Harry didn't even look back at him. His lover was just as interested in the invention as he was.

Holding one side up to his own ear, the other spun away and hid under the door. The next moment, Harry could hear them talking from inside as if he were standing next to them.

"...Strange kid, Potter," He heard Moody said gruffly, and his eyes narrowed. They _were _talking about him.

"Dumbledore almost seems to have known this would happen, haven't you noticed?" Mrs. Weasley said.

They continued talking, but Harry had frozen at her words. A thin smile curved his lips, and he had to stop the half-angry laugh that it spurned. Dumbledore knew, as Harry had always known. But this time he had proof.

Oh, it was perfect.

"Is what they're saying true?"

Harry turned to meet Ginny's wide, almost fearful eyes. "No, I'm not possessed, if that's what you mean."

She flushed. "I didn't mean it that way, I mean did Dumbledore already know?"

Shrugging slightly, he nodded. "Probably. I wouldn't doubt it, he has a tendency to know things and not tell anyone about it till it's too late to hide it."

"I guess…." She trailed off unsurely, and Harry realized that they hadn't told her anything when they had told her brothers.

"They never tell us anything," Ron muttered just so Harry could hear, "Over the summer during their meetings. Apparently we were 'too young'."

"I wouldn't guess that the Order knows much either. It's just Dumbledore and his secrets," Harry said back. Ron shook his head in what seemed like disgust.

Later, when they were back on the noisy, crowded train, Harry went through each clue, every secret of Voldemort's, Tom giving him his thoughts from the back of his mind. Seven horcruxes. One in him, two destroyed. Another probably in Hogwarts. The locket was a Slytherin heirloom, which meant he probably made more with them. Nagini, the Founders, it all tied together in a convoluted knot, tightly wound until barely visible, as Voldemort wanted.

But they were getting closer, and Harry was determined to destroy at least one other over the break. They had no other options.

"What do you all all want for some dinner, then?" Mrs. Weasley said when they arrived back at the crooked Black home. Putting his coat back on the rack, Harry filed into the room with the rest of the younger crowd. Tom had already left back for Hogwarts, murmuring about getting some grading done, but he was really scouting for the horcrux. Neither expected him to find it in the first night, but it would certainly be a relief if he did.

"Back from visiting, then?" Sirius said, interrupting Ron as he moved into the room.

"Yes," Ginny said, a small smile curving her lips. She looked much more relaxed than even hours before.

His godfather beamed. "That's great, because I managed to get Kreacher to cook for us. I checked for poison already," He added hurriedly, after seeing them exchange glances. Curiously, it didn't make them feel any better.

"Well, I for one, am starving," Ron said, brushing past them as he made his way eagerly towards the kitchen door, and Harry held back a smile. It seemed his friend was almost back to normal.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry turned at his godfather's voice, and gave him a small smile. "Sure, what is it?"

"Not here," Sirius murmured, "Someplace a bit more private." He led Harry down the hallway, away from the curious Weasley family, and into a room Harry recognised. It was the tapestry room; the tree of all Blacks in curled writing down it's branches. It hardly had changed, except for the few burnings of names that had cropped up afterwards.

"What did you want to ask me?" Harry said when he reclined comfortably in the chair by the window, waiting for the older man to find one of his one. When he did, he found to his surprise that his godfather looked more worried than he had ever seen him.

"I heard what you said, and what the other's were talking about. I knew they didn't really understand, but I know all about feeling a bit - crazy," Sirius said with a jaded laugh. "I think becoming one with another horcrux is on that list."

Harry bit his lip, but inside he was relieved. He needed to talk to someone about it, who wasn't Tom. "I really had wanted to kill him, Sirius. Rip out his flesh and-" Harry said, his voice cracking. "The killing part isn't really the part that's getting to me, but that is was Mr. Weasley. _Mr. Weasley_, the man who allowed me into his house and treated me like family, for all his quirks. And I had wanted to rip him to pieces." Harry got abruptly to his feet, turning away. "I hate how that made me feel, like I had no control coming out of it. I was still half the snake, and worse how it hurt to pull away from that."

There was silence for a while, the only sound the faint echo of voices from down the hall.

"When I was in Azkaban, I had no magic, no one to talk to, and only the idea that I was innocent to keep me company. But," His godfather hesitated, "It gave me a lot of time to think, to go over all the choices I had cut out for myself. I really went over everything, my entire life and realized something; I had been incredibly stupid."

Harry goggled at the man, clearly not to have been expecting _those_ words to come out. Sirius only gave him a slight laugh.

"I threw away my inheritance, just to spite my parents. That was stupid. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change it for anything, but still I did what I did. I gave away something I probably would have never been able to get back. This chance I got, I was very lucky. My parents were crazy bastards - hell, it runs in the Blacks, but they were still family, you know?"

Harry only nodded, even if he _didn't_ understood. His only family growing up was the Dursley's, and he wasn't forgiving them anytime soon. Still though, it seemed this was important to his godfather, something he had been holding back for a long time now.

"My second chance was escaping Azkaban, as strange as that sounds. So was your little time travel visit, but there are always percussions, and I think yours is that your connection to You-Know-Who is stronger than ever because of that. But you don't need to think of it just as a curse. You have a door into his head, Harry."

It was slowly piecing together, what his godfather was saying. "I could find his horcrux locations, couldn't I?"

Sirius shrugged, "It would be definitely worth a try, at least. It came to me while you were all out. I know it is probably one of the more awful things in the world to be able to see in that man's head, knowing how crazy _he _is, and I'm not asking for you to do it. I just want you to see this in a more positive light."

"No-" Harry said quickly, "It's a good idea, better than any of the others we have to finding them. I just wouldn't know where to begin. Normal legilimency wouldn't work I think, our bond works strangely in that manner, and it would probably give me away."

"The Mind arts really aren't my specialty I'm afraid…."Sirius trailed out.

"They're Tom's though," Harry said, smiling a bit now. His godfather froze.

"Of course they are," He said, grimacing slightly, and Harry laughed at the man's expression.

"Feeling a bit uncomfortable, there Sirius?" joked Harry and the other man's eyes narrowed mockingly.

"Well it's not everyday I get to meet a dimension traveling young dark lord," He said. "No really, he seems nice enough."

Harry choked on a laugh. "That's what Hermione said!"

"Yes well," He paused, "He comes off that way a bit too well, you know?"

"I don't think Tom could stop manipulating people even if he wanted to," Harry said, rolling his eyes, but there was a bit of sadness in it. "It's too ingrained in his personality."

"Survival tactics," Sirius murmured. His hands curled into fists. "Bloody Dumbledore."

"Bloody Dumbledore," agreed Harry. "He'll get what's coming for him."

"That at least, is relief." Sirius let out a low laugh and pulled himself up. "We should probably be getting back, I know you probably don't want to miss dinner."

"No, definitely not."

As the two made their way to the kitchen, he was sidetracked by a call from George.

"Come by when you've finished," The older boy whispered to him, and he nodded slowly, still a bit wary. The gleam in the twin's eyes never meant anything good.

After eating and managing to get himself away from Mrs. Weasley's mothering, he wandered slowly to the living room where the twin's had holed themselves in. It was odd to see how everything was so dirty after years of negligence when fifty years before, the house was beautiful and full of magic, leading elsewhere to places no one would suspect. It was looking a bit better since the morning oddly enough, and Harry wondered if it had something to do with Kreacher's former master's order being complete.

"Harry, in here," Fred hissed from the doorway, and he found himself suddenly herded into the room. What he found amazed him.

"What is all this stuff?" He said, eyes wide as he took everything in. The room was littered with their experiments from what it seemed, tricks and pranks and candies of every shape and color.

"You're going to put Zonko's out of business," He joked and their expressions lightened.

"That would be the idea, Harry," George said.

"We're opening a joke shop," Fred added. "In Diagon Alley. We already have the shop."

"I don't think we'll be going back to school next year-"

"There's no reason, you see?"

By the end of this, Harry's lips were twitching. "I think it's a brilliant idea. You'll definitely won't have any issues selling this stuff," He said, gesturing to the room.

"And that's what we wanted to talk to you about-"

"You gave us the money from your winnings on the train - remember?"

"It's going to a good cause," Harry said with a laugh, and the other two snickered.

"We're glad you think so, as you're our investment partner."

Harry spun around, meeting the twin's stares. "What?"

"You gave us the start up money, and encouraged us to do what we loved-"

"Pranking, of course," George added. "And we wanted to pay you back somehow."

"It's too much though," Harry said, "You don't need to pay me back, anyhow."

They both waved him away. "Just accept it, Harry, you can't change our minds."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, "Thank you."

There was a relaxed sort of silence for a moment, before Harry was suddenly pushed out of the room again.

"Can't have mum know about this, if she comes looking for you," Fred said.

"Just remember, if she goes asking then we're already in bed," added George as the door shut behind him.

He stood stock-still for a moment before bursting into laughter. The fearless Weasley twins, still afraid of their overbearing mother. A muffled shout came from back inside, and with another laugh, Harry left the hallway. When he finally found Ron, he was still in the kitchen.

"Do you think Hermione will be getting here soon?" Harry asked, as he plopped down onto a chair.

"Mum said she'll be getting here tomorrow," Ron said without looking up, eyes drooping.

"Maybe you should go to sleep," suggested Harry, as he watched his friend's head shift slightly and plunk the table. He cringed.

"Good idea," Ron yawned, rising slowly from the table, and once again he was left alone. Another dead end in his quest for something interesting to do.

"Night,"Harry called to the empty room, and sighed, not in the least bit tired. All those late nights had caused his sleeping habits to change, so staying up most of the day and night wasn't bothering him nearly as much as everyone else. Fred and George were tied up in their own thing, Sirius wasn't around, Ginny and Ron were asleep. Tom was at Hogwarts.

"Oh fuck it," Harry muttered as he made his way up back up the steps. He would rather lay there in bed than sit in the kitchen alone. It reminded him too much of the Dursleys.

Getting into his pajamas, Harry brushed his teeth and threw himself onto his bed, eyes open, watching the shadows of the burning candle dance on the ceiling. He pretended there was two of them, flirting around each other until one of them consumed the other.

He fell asleep.


End file.
